ART of WAR
by CranberryVishnu
Summary: This is further along in the story (off the clock) and as we go deeper things have gotten a lot grittier.
1. Ch 1 - Catch the Wind

**_Feel free to just skip this bracketed message and get on with the chapter. The message is here to answer some general questions I've been getting regarding the violent nature of this chapter._**

[So, I've had some really divided feedback on this chapter. Some of you hate it – some of you love it.

**For those of you who love it:** I want to make sure it is for the right reasons. My desire is that you would love it for Ayane's courage, perseverance and skill. My hope is that you would find her ability to triumph in the face of tremendous suffering and hopeless odds, inspiring. Ultimately, what I would want you to take away is that the ugliness and brutality of violent people is driven from a foundation of fear. This is a foundation that inevitably crumbles under them causing their schemes to fail.

**For those of you who hate it:** You _should_ hate it. Violence is an awful thing. The whole first half of this chapter is really a manifesto against violence. Look at the DOA series (which I love to play)… It's a game based to a large degree, on mixing violence and sexuality. So – the problem with this is, if you're not mindful of it, you can get wires crossed that confuse these two ideas. Sexuality is the spontaneous exuberance that two people share and enjoy together, and violence is physical and mental cruelty – domination and destruction of one idea by another.

**My Rationale:** One thing you can do to approach a problem like violence, is either back away from it – or, as I have chosen to do, go into it. Take it to its extreme – ask what is happening when you get right down to what it really means to inflict violence on another human being – no "sexy violence" but real ugly, brutal in your face shitty violence. The kind of violence we pretend isn't out there but is. Were not putting a bunch of confetti on it and saying it's cool, were asking the reader – look at these ugly people trying to tear beauty and mystery from the world and to reduce it to the only thing their primitive minds understand – pure blind, unreasoning force.

That's what Kouta and his group are trying to do – tear beauty and mystery from the world. They would like nothing better than to reduce everything down to the lowest common denominator – what you can eat, fuck and kill. There are no fine feelings with these people. They are dull and nasty in thought and deed.

**So, how does this extreme violence help move the story?** This is a _what if_ scenario. What if Ayane was to abandon her clan and stop taking orders. What if she chose to use powers for good as _she_ saw it. Ayane would be making her own decisions following her own thoughts and feelings not simply acting on some dark organization's behalf. In order to get to that place, I needed a scene where her world would be totally rocked psychologically, physically and spiritually. This is that scene. From here she, will go on to heal. A big part of that healing will be letting go of old patterns – and transforming into something new and ironically, even more deadly than ever before. Only now – the targets will be of her own choosing.

I'm breaking a lot of rules with the story, I know… Try to see these chapters as slices of life that are moving towards a common end point. Whether I succeeded in this is ultimately up to you as a reader. Your perception of this work is really all that matters. I can handle hate, love, outrage, joy – I just don't want to get "…_meh_." That would mean I've failed you.]

**Chapter 00 – Catch the Wind**

**[**_**we've skipped ahead a great deal. Ayane has gotten Kokoro, and Eliot to safety and lured Haruka, Kouta and their gang away to keep them safe. After a long and frenzied car chase through the mountains. Rounding a turn it looks like she's going to make a fool out of Kouta yet again, when a group of Yakuza led by Haruka, trigger a huge roadside bomb blasting a massive chunk of the road and part of the mountain down around her. Her car plummets flaming into a gorge at the base of Mt. Kita. Kouta's group run down to retrieve the body, but find she is still amazingly alive. Although in shock, she robotically fights off and kills several men, but they ultimately overpower her and drag her back to their base high in the mountains...**_**]**

Ayane was adrift in a void. Not dark, not light, but senseless - timeless.

Slowly, a high pitched ringing enveloped her awareness. She perceived a feeling of sharp internal pressure followed by relentless shoving, crushing and buffeting sensations. Next, she became aware of rough laughter. It seemed far away initially, but steadily grew until it was all around her. There were also words she couldn't quite make out. Then suddenly there were sharp ripping sounds as she felt herself spinning and jerking violently. Ayane became alarmed as she suddenly found herself gagging and suffocating on a thick cloying stench. Nausea overwhelmed her senses as she was awash in the putrid darkness with only the occasional spark or flash illuminating vague shapes around her…She could visualize the mountain and sky tilting and flipping wildly as she looked through the windshield of her car Omo. Plunging down the exploding mountain, spinning, burning, tumbling and flying over into the ravine.

Momentarily the darkness around her parted. Fighting to breathe, she choked, spluttered and finally gasped gratefully as fresh air surged into her burning lungs. The sudden brightness appearing behind the dark twisted shapes slowly took shape before her dilated eyes. It was something… magnificent… high above… shining… a massive, crystal dragon? It seemed to beckon to her and she felt like she could even see a shining pathway leading up to it. Although she was held fast by these brutish dark figures, Ayane tried to go there with her eyes. She tried to fly out along the line of her site along the shining path of light to the beckoning being of light and crystal. Sadly, just as she got to the first bend, the stinking, laughing darkness closed in again causing her to struggle, choke and gasp as she descended back into the suffocating depths of oblivion.

Time passed.

Dimly, her vision attempted to reassert itself, blurring, and splitting objects into abstract shapes, leering, gibbering demonic faces broke into kaleidoscope patterns that shifted and twisted above her. Smells were varied and began to emerge – she could detect the acrid odor of stale urine and old sweat… There were strong scents of alcohol mixed with a thick, musky stench that pervaded everything. The rancid breath of the ghoulish apparitions milling and crowding in close around her was overpowering. Ayane saw what looked like a huge distorted hand reach out and felt it grab her hair. She felt her head being pulled back as her face was rudely twisted up to the ceiling. Her eyes were wide as she tried to comprehend the fantastic images she was seeing. There were horrible, distorted, dark and monstrous shapes leering down at her, dribbling foulness across her upturned face – spitting and stinking. In the swirling confusion some of them seemed comical and ridiculous looking some monstrous and grotesque; all malevolent.

_What is this? I – where am I?_

Then it hit her.

_I'm in hell. I died when the mountain exploded. I'm dead and this is hell._

As the apparitions laughed and squabbled over her she just stared in shock. She tried to move but her limbs were held by these wicked, dark creatures. The more she attempted to move, the louder the laughter and gibbering got. Nothing was solid. Everything looked as if it was shifting, and melting in and out of a brightly colored and filthy miasma.

The brutal creatures and horrific dark shapes continued to shove, push and shout at each other as they fought to grab, bite and smother her. Ayane could sometimes make out that pure light streaming through an opening far above the chaotic scene. There were rainbows breaking like prismatic fountains from the glittering scales in the shining crystal dragon far above. It floated high over the ugliness of the hellish scene she was trapped in below…she sensed it wanted to help her, to punish the evil tormentors and take her away from all the horrors she was facing in the stinking pit below. She found its presence comforting. As she tried to reach for it, the merciless, leering demonic faces formed around her jeering and spitting as the mocking laughter grew.

"HAAAA!" Brayed one of the hideous creatures to its cohorts, as flames shot from its pig like snout. It grabbed her by the jaw and shook her face back and forth growling and laughing,

"Look at the stupid bitch! She's totally out of it."

The wild demonic pig face laughed and melted into the background of shifting colors and shadows. Ayane tried to reach for the light above, to find a way out of the filthy pit her soul had been cast into...

"What the hell does she think she's reaching for?"

Belched another twisted fiend through long razor sharp tusks.

"Aww, look at those big frightened eyes!"

It gripped her face as Ayane tried to understand what she was seeing. It looked like some kind of pig faced, flame eyed demon. It began to caress her cheek softly almost lovingly, then it moved in uncomfortably close.

"I'll take care of you..."

It's burning tongue flicked out and began licking her face and neck as she twisted and fought to escape.

_I have to get out of here… Oh please…_

She got an arm free and reached for the shining dragon above.

"Nothing up there's gonna save you, ya stupid fuck!" burbled a third even larger and more grotesque creature with an enormous fanged muzzle that dripped glowing, multicolored fluid. It also had huge tusks and its pointy ears terminated in bright flames.

Then roughly smacking her arms aside and clutching her throat, the bizarre slobbery fiends moved in on her again, blotting out the light and all other objects, pressing her back down to the foul, pungent depths of senselessness once again.

Then later – _A shout?_ _Maybe_ _an instruction, possibly a taunt –_

_Something about payback –_ _How do I like it? What?_At least one of the voices sounded…familiar… but bad – definitely bad.

More words – _something about… art?_ _Maybe some kind of question?_

It repeated… She tried to answer but couldn't form the words – only muffled, unintelligible sounds came out. Something wet and foul hit her face – a chorus of demonic laughter – there was also a strong smell of iron… blood…

_Mine?_ _Am I bleeding? – I feel sick… I smell vomit – did I just puke? Why is everyone laughing? Gods – where – ?_

She tried to find the shining, crystal dragon, but it was gone. Ayane was surrounded by what sounded like huge demonic pig people or animals grunting and pulling at her – ? Deep ripping sensations accompanied by sharp, intermittent points of unexpected pain all across her body. There were also burning sensations, searing and bright. She strained and twisted against the restraints to escape the terrible pain and pressure. But the more she fought, the more she was slapped, struck and slammed against the hard surface she was lying on. The obscene grunting and laughter of the pig demons only grew louder.

Ayane's eyes dilated and her nostrils flared and she fought the urge to retch as she saw putrid shapes and colors swirl and shift in the air before her.

_I can see the laughter –! It's pulsing at me in colors. Ugly colors…smelly colors._

Thick, hairy clawed hands constricted around her neck as the distorted mocking laughter increased – then choking on foul, stinking, wet darkness again, she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Time passed.

Now garish, vivid color infused the twisted nonsensical images that washed across her confused field of vision. A brightly illuminated, hideously wicked face covered with writhing, purple scars approached her. The horrible scars seemed to be alive as they squirmed and undulated across its face. The creature had an impossibly massive, champing mouth under its hairy snout and flinty piggy eyes. The terrible mouth was what concerned her most. It was bright red and full of sharp, golden teeth. It was laughing and whooping as it moved in terribly close and began swirling, licking and snapping at her. The teeth were sharp and hurt. It was slobbery, wet, and putrid. After a long time, it began dissolving, turning and folding in on itself, transforming into some kind of abstract impressionist… painting..?

_Painting? Why a painting? What dark realm has my soul been cast to?_

There were other paintings too…? A really nice one of old boats on a beach, buildings by a park, seascapes…? Bright colors, light airy. A large mirror – reflecting nonsensical high-contrast images – all on a huge, white marble wall?

_I…am…in…_

But the sights could not be held steady in her mind and spun away into a shifting mosaic of colors, smells and sounds once again.

"Pay attention!"

Suddenly, her head spun to the right sharply and her left cheek stung.

_Did something just …hit me?_

Peals of laughter. Then her head whirled to the left as her right cheek let out a blast of pain along with a sharp smacking noise.

Then intense crushing pressure, accompanied by multiple thin deep stripes of agony tracing across her chest and abdomen made her convulse and struggle but she was held fast by these creatures as one perched on her chest pinning her to the ground. It had black hollow eyes and it's head kept shifting shapes… Finally it coalesced into a huge, bloated creature covered in coarse hair, with a horrific spider's face - chattering and snapping. Its immense weight was crushing the breath out of her, as it oozed thick fluids over her chest, neck and face _–_ bright green poisonous froth trickled from its golden fangs.

Ayane's mouth opened to yell, but she was shocked to see only butterflies, flowers and paisley patterns emerge to fill the room and quickly dissipate only to reveal the shifting, gibbering horror still perched on her chest. The golden fanged spider headed creature howled as it began bubbling and spurting foulness from the depths of its obscenely distended abdomen. Copious amounts of pungent venom clung to her face and hair as Ayane struggled beneath it, hopelessly pinned, gasping for breath.

_Where… Oh Gods… what is – I have done terrible things in my life… always in the name of others but still – I have been the one. Me… This is what I created. This is my…_

Her ears were gripped by rough claws and her head was dragged sharply forward into the sodden, hairy depths of its gelatinous, steaming bulk. She sank into the suffocating, choking, blackness once again; the sounds of harsh, boorish laughter fading, fading, gone.

…_Hell…_

Time passed.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped wide open. Awareness started to flood into her mind again, but it was different now – more… clear.

_Maybe… I'm not dead. I – where..?_

This time Ayane was determined to hang on and in a concentrated attempt to steady her vision – she gathered her fragmented senses together and forced the spinning room to slow to a rhythmic tilting. It seemed quieter now. Imposing her iron will on her surroundings, she reduced her disorientation down to a mere rocking sensation.

Bit by bit the room started to form around her. At first, she could bring only slices of reality into clarity by forcing her full attention in a specific area until the haze would part revealing… what? There were indeed paintings on the walls. A huge, enormous and truly magnificent crystal chandelier hung high above. The sight of it gave her spirit a small lift.

_That's what I was seeing… the crystal dragon… It's a gigantic chandelier!_

There was a large Florentine mirror on the far wall. It too was beautiful. It had a gold leaf baroque frame and hung next to it, all along the far wall were the paintings she had seen earlier. Then her eyes stopped on what was right in front of her. It was a large canvas resting on a wooden easel. It was splattered with red and rust colored browns.

_Blood in various states of coagulation_ –_is it…from me?_

White Italian marble floors and walls formed the room, like a gallery. Light was streaming in from above and from behind. She could feel fresh, cold air coming into the room from somewhere behind her.

_There must be a large window or a terrace behind me_, she thought.

Ayane could tell something had changed. She was now no longer horizontal, but standing vertical… somehow. She could see her bare legs, bruised and battered were trembling as they strove to support her. They were covered in welts, burns, small cuts and bite marks. She could see streaks of old dried blood as well as patches of clear dried crust. A particularly nasty cut stretched across her left thigh. She followed the blood and fluid trails up to a torn, burnt and shredded rag of a shirt. It was her only piece of clothing left and it was stained with blood and stunk of urine and filth as it hung open clinging in tatters to her pain wracked body.

_What is going on here!? I hope, not all of this is… my blood…what happened to me? Okay - I was driving in the mountains… then burning – rolling burning. I…have to try and remember…_

She noticed her feet. _Are those_ _chains on my -?_

She didn't have time to finish the thought as a rough hand grabbed her by the face and shook her head violently from side to side. The room spun as her eyes whirled momentarily then snapped into focused on Haruka, the leader of Kouta's Yakuza thugs.

"Kouta! Hey - look who's waking up! And I only hung her up here a couple of minutes ago too… Tough little fucker – You know, I still can't believe she wasn't killed in the blast."

"I'm more amazed she survived our victory party!" Another voice from the back of the room added.

"Ha! No shit – she's tough alright because we didn't exactly hold back… Also, looks like she's come down from her trip to wonderland!"

Haruka shook her head roughly by the hair and slapped her cheek making a sharp cracking sound.

The smack brought Ayane around a little more and she immediately moved to make a killing strike – but with a harsh metallic rattle of chain, she swiftly became aware that such a move was not possible.

The gravity of the situation now fully revealed itself. Her whole body was suspended like a letter X. Both arms stretched out above her. Manacles firmly constricting her wrists were connected to thick chains that extended to plates bolted to the huge granite ceiling stones high above, while her ankles were locked just as securely to the marble floor. In front of her, she looked again at the canvas with what could only be her blood on it. There were several streaks across it already.

_At least I'm not seeing Kokoro or Eliot – that is good, maybe they got away… I hope they are okay… Please be okay…_

Then as Haruka released her face, she saw Kouta approach. His gold teeth glinted as he smiled at her, she had a brief flash of an image in her mind of the demon with the writhing purple scars… and the foul spider creature on her chest.

_Gods. That was him – he was what I was seeing… before?_

Then her eyes widened involuntarily as she noticed he was twirling a worn and blood stained but very sturdy baseball bat.

"Well, Well, Well. Remember me…bitch? We all had a lot of fun getting to know _you_ over the last couple of days."

"She probably didn't remember too much boss!" Shouted one of Kouta's men. "She was pretty wacked out on all the psychotropic junk we doped her up with. She was completely out of her little, purple head!"

"Yeah!" Said another, every time we switched off, she was reaching for that goddamn chandelier – fuckin' hilarious man!"

_A couple of days…Gods – I've been here two days?!_

Ayane tried to not let the surprise show on her face…

Kouta flipped the bat in his hand and Ayane's attention shifted back to her immediate predicament.

"Like my 'paintbrush'? I bet you didn't know I was the sensitive, artistic type."

Kouta circled around her tapping the bat sharply on the marble. "Now, while I have the creative burden to compose a moving work of fine art…"

He passed behind her and jabbed the blunt end of the bat sharply in the small of her back and said,

"…your job is easy. All you need to do is provide the _paint_."

Completing his circuit he stopped, facing her and indicated the already stained canvas before them with his bat. "We got off to a good start, but you were so worn out after our party, you were missing out on all the fun!"

He jabbed the bat into her mid-section then continued.

"Our orders were to just snuff you right away, but I pulled rank because – well let's just say that after all the _crap_ you put me through, I thought you deserved some extra special attention. Now that you're fully awake, we can get started with our little project."

Kouta grinned like a beast baring its golden teeth, as he jabbed the bat hard into her midsection again and twisted.

"You need to really _feeeel_ it, when you create a work like this, or it just won't come out right… Art is sort of funny that way."

Ayane looked over to her right – there was a camera set up on a tripod. The red recording light was on. She went pale. Her wide, amber eyes became glassy as she looked at the ground in bewilderment, thinking to herself.

_Oh no…no. Not like this... – This is going to be bad – and I don't want anyone to have to – I hope Ryu never has to see this… It would be terrible for him. Please Gods, may he not… may no one ever have to see this…_

Kouta noticed her reaction to the camera.

"Ah – the camera! You don't like it…"

Kouta's scarred face twisted into a broad smile at the thought of finally breaking down Ayane's spirit.

"Tough shit - we've been doing an extensive documentary of your visit with us. Chronicling the intimate moments we've all shared with you…and now… this. Yes, Ayane, this will be the bittersweet final scene, where we end with a true act of artistic brilliance. With me as the artist and you, as the medium of my expression others will benefit from my vision and follow in the footsteps of greatness!"

Ayane didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. She collected her thoughts and put them aside. Setting her jaw, she narrowed her eyes and prepared herself as best she could for what was to come.

Kouta grabbed her by the face and squeezed pushing her cheeks together.

"What happened to the smart mouth, huh? Afraid I might not 'understand' well enough to remember? I sure remember our last encounter…but _this one_ ends differently! I am going to make you grunt and squeal like a little pig. You'll be whining and begging for the camera and all your new boyfriends here, while I smash your guts to fucking hamburger! So cough me up some paint bitch! I'm gonna make myself a masterpiece!"

Releasing her face, Kouta stepped back then swung the bat hard right into her mid-section. Ayane grunted, but had prepared for the blow. Her abdominals radiated enormous amounts of pain, but for a stunned Kouta, it was like hitting a tire. She glared at him with wide eyes. The stare tore straight into his mind for a fleeting instance, making him flinch back slightly. The men assembled around the room started to chuckle.

"Hey Kouta, what's the matter? Need a bigger bat!?" One of them called out.

"Let me try! I already _know_ I can make her spit something up!" Yelled another followed by an outburst of crude laughter.

"Shut up you assholes!" snapped Kouta. Then turning to the group brandishing his bat,

"She thinks she's tough! I'll show her who the stronger warrior is right fucking now! Watch this…"

He spit in her face and hit her again. The bat rebounded off of her body producing a short soft grunt but nothing more. Ayane made no further sound and maintained her focus on Kouta. The way a mantis watches a fat, juicy beetle. Patiently…waiting.

"Fuck you're tough!"

Then he shook his head, wound up and swung again – for the fence, putting all his power into it.

Again, Ayane grunted and jerked as the bat smashed into her. The chains rattled abruptly but she withstood the shot. The laughter grew louder, and Haruka called over indicating a marble block stained with blood and dried body fluids in the center of the room.

"Hey Kouta, you were the all powerful kunoichi defiler when she was doped up and out of it on the slab – so what the fuck is the problem now?"

"He's a delicate artist!" Said another as more laughter followed.

Embarrassed and angered, Kouta walked over to Ayane who was glaring at him and shoved his bat roughly up under her chin pushing her face abruptly up to meet his. He was starting to get flushed and his scars were turning deep red and purple as he growled through his golden teeth.

"You think you can outlast me?"

_He's already getting tired… I just have to hang on._

Then turning to the group assembled in the room and the watching camera,

"Now watch as I bust her guts all over the canvas!"

Then he wound up and hit her savagely again and again… and again. With each powerful strike, her pain became more intense, and each time, Ayane would let go of the terrible agony, letting it instead wash over and around her traumatized body. The battery was relentless, blast followed upon blast; one then another and the next… and the next. Each worse than the one before. As Kouta's awful bat continued rebound crisply off of the rigid muscles that sheathed her brusied and bleeding body, it was getting harder and harder for her to let the pain go as she braced for the next thunderous shot.

Kouta was screaming with sweat and tears of frustration streaming down his beet, red face, as he continued the unforgiving assault. Like a primal beast from the savage garden he devolved into a mad blur of swinging, hitting, gasping, spitting, cursing and repeating.

His fury was terrible to witness as the others in the room could only watch. Hardened criminals and gangsters, they still winced and cringed at the tremendous abuse Kouta was unleashing on his much smaller captive.

"Holy fuck man – that is freakin' insane!"

"Well that's gonna pretty much put an end to her little reign of terror."

"I am SO glad that's not me hanging there."

"You'd already be dead dude!"

"Shit, what a fucked up way to go."

Frantically, mercilessly, Kouta worked to wear down Ayane's indomitable will. After a solid 15 minutes, he was brightly flushed and had soaked through his shirt, stinking with perspiration. His breathing was a series of heaving, desperate gasps. He had worked himself into total exhaustion as he bent over his huge belly, hyperventilating and audibly gulping for air.

In contrast, outside of soft gasps and grunts caused by the repeated blows, Ayane had made no sounds at all and had withstood each and every devastating strike. She was also managing with great effort to stand on her trembling legs with her head high, furious, glaring eyes fixed on Kouta.

Mocking laughter rippled around the room.

"Kouta, I think you _actually_ look worse than she does!" Shouted Haruka, his number two.

"Ha – look at how she's starin' you down man! I think you're only makin' her mad!"

"Ayane is one tough little fuck, man! You gotta respect that shit!" Applauded another.

"I'm glad she's chained up Kouta – I think she could _still_ kick your ass!"

"Yeah and at this point, I wouldn't get in her way!"

More laughter flowed around the room.

Kouta looked at Ayane, she should be vomiting blood – or at least begging for her life, but instead, she just stared at him. Her whole body was bruised, raw and bloody, but as she stared through him, her eyes burned with the light of pure intense… interest… _Hunger_?

Kouta shuddered. _What the fuck are you?!_

He could see her body through what was left of her tattered shirt. It was a mass of black and blue interspersed with cuts, bite marks, scratches and burns. Blood was streaming in a thin line from the corner of her mouth. But she hadn't so much as sniffled. He could _see_ she had weakened though… Her breathing was soft, but quick and shallow – her body was trembling if only very slightly...

_I just need to catch my breath… THEN I will make you cough up a river of –_

"Hey Kouta!" Shouted one of Haruka's Yakzua,

"We've all had our fun with her – I mean, she was great! You got to beat on her for a while like you wanted, so… whatta ya say we give her a break and just kill her fast? I think she's earned it!"

"Hey – yeah," said another, "Face it – there is no way any of _us_ could have hung there and taken that kind of punishment… She's pretty bad ass. Just take the bat, smash her head in fast and end it."

Some of the other Yakuza began to murmur agreement.

"Yeah, just kill her and call it a day!"

"Sure kill her, but make it fast. Enough with this weird art shit already."

"I got this..." Said one of Haruka's men getting up pulling a long, razor sharp stilleto, "…I'll do her real fast. Back of the skull, scramble her fuckin' brains - she won't feel a thing."

This set a deep wave of awesome rage surging through him, as Kouta became furious and gripped the bat so hard that his fingers turned bone white with the pressure.

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN!"

Despite the roar of the blood surging in his ears, his racing heart and dizziness – he tapped into a deep well of hate at the core of his being, finding a terrible strength there. Shrieking with an awful, focused fury he swung with all the ferocity and venom left in his huge nearly depleted frame.

The bat struck Ayane so hard that it lifted her up in the air as it splintered to pieces across her body... She could feel several of her ribs crack with the impact of the desperate blow and the steely muscles in her torso finally ruptured and collapsed, causing air to be forced explosively out of her lungs. With a deep, resounding groan that echoed through the hall, a fine spray of blood spattered brightly across the canvas facing her, adding yet another element to the gruesome composition.

A cheer erupted from the assembly as they witnessed Kouta finally shatter Ayane's seemingly impenetrable resistance. Like a magic spell breaking, all thoughts of mercy were now driven from their weak minds as they applauded their triumphant leader.

"YES!" Kouta's voice cracked as he howled in triumph. Ayane hung slack. She was bucking and convulsing slightly while a bright trickle of blood started spilling from her mouth, falling to patter on the floor below.

He weakly threw the shattered bat handle in the air as he staggered a few steps to one side.

"HA! HA! Whooo – FUCK Yeah!" rasped an exhausted Kouta, through ragged wheezing gasps. He could feel his pulse thumping in his head and was fighting to stay balanced and get his vision back as a black mosaic of dark tiles fought to crowd out his sight.

Taking one of his hands off of his knees he waved and pointed to the bloody canvas and exclaimed:

"Haaa, whew! Hey, I'm a fuckin' artistic genius! Whoof! Fuck - ! I'll admit it took a _little_ work, but I really like how it came out… Still – huff – needs something though…"

Bending over to catch his breath Kouta continued to heave and gasp.

Haruka, sauntered up to them. "I know what it needs now..." he said. Then he took Ayane by the hair and balled up his fist saying to her, "This is for fucking with the Yakuza…" and dealt her a terrible blow to the side of the head producing an arc blood that shot from her mouth across the canvas.

"Whoa – hey! Hold on!" Shouted Kouta still weaving and swaying with his hands on his knees.

Haruka, a professional killer, wasn't there to play around. Fixing a heavy set of brass knuckles to his right hand, he carefully tilted her head up by the chin, and slowly turned her towards the camera. Then touching his fist to the bridge of her nose he drew back - measuring the next blow; aiming to smash in her face.

"Smile for all your fans…"

Ayane could only stare in wonder. Blinking, she strove to clear her vision. She wanted to see it coming as she thought with some relief.

_At least it ends now..._

Kouta, finally forcing himself to move, interceded just in time.

"Haruka! Whoa – Whoa – Hey! Take it easy you stupid fuck! No head shots yet - ! I want her to be _aware_ of what's happening. This bitch is going to be broken first – then you can do whatever the fuck you want with her!"

"Sorry boss…" said Haruka sullenly, "…I just follow orders. Hayashi and Kasumi said to kill her..._right away_… But… they're not here now and you're in charge, so just let me know when it's my turn with her."

Then he walked back to join his men.

Though her eyes still burned with intensity, Ayane was having difficulty holding her head up now. Blood was running out of her mouth and nose, spilling down her ravaged torso and legs as a visibly fatigued Kouta strutted drunkenly around her.

"Ha! Whew! Shit – you're not so goddamn tough after all, are you!?"

He slapped the back of her bowed head hard to get her attention. She tried with all her strength to raise her chin off of her chest to face him, but the room spun, blood choked her and her head sank back down…

"ARE YOU?"

He smacked her again harder causing bright light to flash across her vision, as he continued.

"You tried to get tough with me – didn't you? But in a contest of _real_ strength, you don't have what it takes to stand against me!"

"DO YOU!?" This time he slugged Ayane with all his might in her pulverized and defenseless gut causing a brief sharp yelp of pain to escape her otherwise stoic demeanor as the assembled gangsters jeered and clapped.

"Listen to her! Whining like a whipped pup! You just got lucky before with your little tricks and dancing around - bullshit. But in a _true_ battle of wills, you couldn't take it! Things got rough and you just collapsed under the pressure – like the yelping little bitch you are!"

He grabbed a fistful of her fouled and matted hair and wrenching her head up cranked it roughly around to face the camera.

"So – tell our viewers weakling – how does it feel to know the _better_ warrior won?!"

Blood began to bubble up and stream from her mouth, but her eyes were undimmed. She looked past the camera at the large mirror that was hanging on the opposite wall. In it, her eyes met his and locked there. She looked deeply into to the most vulnerable corner of his being. What she saw there made her smile mirthlessly. Her gaze was cold and hungry as she gurgled her reply.

Pray…I die. If I – get free… I will come for you… and take _so_ _much more_ than just your… life."

He dropped her head and backed away as if it was deadly poison. Then, realizing she was chained and that he was being watched by his men and the unblinking camera, he paused.

_I'm safe - she's chained and there's no way she can get to me. I'm in control here - not her... Me!_

Wanting to show his crew he was in command of the situation, Kouta forced out a sneering, mocking laugh. But it sounded hollow – thin and uncertain. He looked around the room at his men. Some of them laughed weakly with him. Most were just standing staring momentarily captivated by the intensity behind the truth of her statement.

Kouta reminded himself once again, that he was totally safe from any possible harm.

_She is totally fucked. There's no WAY she's getting out of those chains and besides – even if she did, she couldn't even stand without the manacles holding her up. I've got my crew and even Haruka's dumb asses – that's like twenty of us. Yeah – she's the one in trouble now…_

However, he was desperately tired and could feel his blood pumping hard in his temples making is vision blur. Kouta's heart was still racing too, at dangerous levels. Although large and powerful, his flabby frame was utterly drained from the exertion caused by the beating he had just delivered and he was dangerously close to collapsing. But before resting up, he wanted to show his men he wasn't weak… or afraid. He decided on one more act of bravado before he took that much needed break.

Reaching out, he grabbed her viciously by the throat with both of his thick, hairy hands and lifted her bodily off of her feet. Only Ayane's powerful neck muscles kept her spine from snapping as he shook her.

"Ha look everybody! Take a look at the 'tough, scary' warrior now! The 'great' Ayane!"

Ayane tried to keep her focus on him, but could not, her vision became blurry and dark. Her eyes began rolling into the back of her head. She could hear but not see.

"HAH! She's nothing! We blew her off the fucking road, dragged her ass back here and passed her around for a couple days – and now this – a stripped and broken fucking plaything!"

Turning to his men, and addressing the camera he continued,

"You just _saw_ me defeat her! You _all_ saw it! She tried to stand up to me and I went toe to fucking toe with her and kicked her ass! ME!"

Ayane could feel blood and bile starting to rise from her ruined stomach as he shook her by the neck. Her legs and arms started shaking and convulsing uncontrollably as the chains rattled.

"Look at her now! She's just a phony! Hear that Ayane!? You're a fucking PHONEY! All you are is just the latest used and broken victim!"

He continued to shake her hard by the neck as he screamed in her face. Ayane could hear silver bells far off. There was a shining chariot – it was getting closer…coming for her… then she felt her ears pop and a tiny searing pain, as blood began to emerge from one of them.

"Are you listening to me? You little fuck toy?! THIS is what happens to stupid little posers that try to get in my way!"

Turning to his men he continued to gloat and swing her loosely by the neck. The room was appearing to tilt and his vision was blurring and going red – but he couldn't stop now – he had to keep pushing forward.

"Look at her! What a fuckin' mess! She's finished! I can do anything I want with her!"

Then he declared, "I need _more paint_!"

Exerting every ounce of force he had left, he kept her off her feet. Then he began squeezing her throat even more, forcing thick blood and bile to rise up and stream down her chin. Only the whites of her eyes were now showing, as sparks began shooting through her darkened mind.

_This could be… it… I'm sorry… Ryu… I'm sorry…_

Kouta pulled her head close to his scarred face so only she could hear. His breath reeked of stale alcohol and she could feel his wet lips and sharp teeth on her ear as well as the intense heat radiating from his face as he hissed.

"You can forget about ever coming after _me_, you fucking freak – you're gonna die here. But it will be slow, painful and not until _I SAY_…"

He smiled showing his gold teeth –

"But you're gonna have to _earn it._ I'm gonna make you _beg_ for death first. Oh yeah… that's right! This is just the beginning. We'll be tearing off souvenirs next – I want this little ear… for instance."

Licking the blood that trickled from it, he whispered, "…and I'll be sure to make you feel it when I slowly rip it off your pretty little head."

Then raising his voice so everyone in the room could hear he continued,

"You won't get to die until you crawl to me on your hands and knees, on camera, in front of everyone here and _beg_to lick my boots clean!"

With a grunt Kouta forcefully shoved and rubbed her face into the canvas adding more bloody pigment to the ghoulish composition. Jerking her head away, he contemplated the bloody mess briefly. "Still needs something more…I'll have to think about it."

Now Kouta felt it was safe to rest, having established once and for all his superiority – his arms and back were aching and his head was spinning from his frenzied exertions and he wanted to get his strength back for the next session. He felt dizzy and nauseous, his heart was palpitating and his vision was blurring.

Finally, he released Ayane's throat allowing her to drop to the ground, knees sagging she swung limply suspended by her wrists, heaving and gulping as oxygen slowly returned to her brain in short pain filled gasps.

"We'll be back in an hour or so to start cutting pieces off of you. Everyone wants a little something… Ayane, it's gonna get brutal and really primitive. So you can spend this time wondering which piece we'll tear off of you first."

As her vision began to clear, she fixed her eyes back on Kouta. Struggling to stop the tremors and stand, Ayane watched him walk over to the group and make a crude gesture. He said something that made them look at her, nod and laugh.

Then Kouta turned to his number two and gave him a huge knife, saying:

"Haruka, stay with your crew and watch her until we get back with the tools. When we're done pulling off pieces – _and_ my boots are nice and clean, then you can have her. Try to be creative when you do her…make it last."

Haruka looked over at her as he thumbed the edge of his knife and smiled.

"That shouldn't be a problem. She's a hardy little thing. Even after we break her, I bet I'll still have to work on her all night and most of the next day, before she gives it up…"

Then expertly spinning the lethal blade on his palm, he flipped the knife and caught it smartly by the handle and stuck it into the table next to him. Haruka looked up at Kouta.

"Yeah – it shouldn't be too hard to draw her agony out for a real long time…"He turned to look at Ayane who hung there staring at them. "I'll make a big fucking mess out of her. It'll be fun! We'll have some laughs…"

"Good." said Kouta. Then turning to the group of yakuza assembled around Haruka, Kouta said,

"I want you nine to stay in here with Haruka. I'm taking no chances with this sneaky little shit-fuck. Line the walls and watch her from every goddamn mutha-fuckin' angle. Don't fucking talk to her, don't go near her, don't listen to any of her bullshit. If she fucking moves funny or does any-fucking-thing other than fucking bleed – fucking stop her and then call me immediately!"

Crossing back over to Ayane, he sniffed long and hard until he was snorting deeply. Then reversing the motion he hawked up a huge, thick mouthful of snot, phlegm and heavy mucus. Smiling, he let her see it before spitting it right into the center of her face, splattering thick ropey strands across her nose, cheek and over her left eye up into her hair.

"Looks good on you…Just a little something so you don't miss me while I'm gone…"

Then without warning, he smashed his knee with incredible force directly into her groin. There was a crunching sound as her pelvis fractured and Ayane let out a resounding guttural cry of agony that filled hall mixing with the whoops and cheers from Kouta's and Haruka's men.

"Whoo! Nice one Kouta! You're history bitch!"

"Ha! Look at her flop around gasping like a fucking fish! You totally own her shit now Kouta!"

"Fuck man! She's nothin' boss! You are kicking her ass!"

"I heard the crunch all the way back here! Look at her twist and moan! HA! Fucking phoney can't face up to a real challenge!"

Laughing and gloating and basking in the adulation of his crew, Kouta watched her struggle and thrash in pain. Finally Ayane bent forward, groaning, unable to control the retching reflex. She gagged and her stomach spun as she retched up a huge spray of pink foam, and two days worth of vile fluids onto the canvas. The rest cascaded to the floor, pooling at her feet.

"TEXTURE!" Exclaimed Kouta! Arms spread wide at the newly adorned canvas as he mugged for his laughing and applauding crew.

"_That's_ what was missing! You know – I really like what this piece is starting to say. All I need now is the right frame – then it's going up on the wall."

As he staggered out supported by his men, he went on in an affable tone, "I swear to God I think I have real gift! This is getting _way_ too easy!"

Then, looking back at Ayane as she hung limply from her manacles, he smiled broadly. She was shuddering uncontrollably and making soft, rhythmic grunting noises. He gestured dismissively in her direction and spit.

"But I shouldn't give myself too much credit, after all, she's just a fucking joke – a silly little disposable party favor! Stupid loser actually thought she had what it takes go toe to toe with someone like me!"

Chortling with self satisfaction, he used the last of his remaining strength to shove the men who were assisting him away.

"Fuck you guys – I can walk myself! I'm barely winded – she was nothing!"

Then, followed closely by his crew, he swaggered off under his own power to get some rest, leaving Haruka's group to guard Ayane in the in the gallery.

As her vision cleared, she stared at the bright pool of blood, vomit and liquids that had formed at her feet. Her body was on fire. Each short breath came with a searing sensation from deep in her chest and sides. She was close to blacking out again, but knew she had a chance, while Kouta and his men were out.

She smiled slightly to herself through blood caked lips…

_At least Kouta was kind enough to leave me with this parting gift… How fitting that his juvenile attempt to humiliate me, may actually be the key to my salvation…_

Ayane made a conscious effort to get her breathing slowed. After a few seconds the trembling in her body began to subside and she felt composed enough to take stock of the situation.

_The first step will be to get out of these chains._

But they were tight and firm on her wrists and ankles and she was being watched from all sides by Haruka and his nine henchmen.

The glob of spit from Kouta started to cool and coalescing, began to slide down her cheek. It was repulsive, thick and viscous. She also noticed it was intensely slimy and slippery as the bulk of it slid down a little further, along the side of her nose, pausing just above her top lip.

She looked over at the men on the opposite wall across from her. Haruka was among them; they were watching her and smiling.

Gathering some of her strength, she gritted her teeth, then steadying herself, spoke to the group in a clear, controlled voice.

"Haruka…. all of you… No one… needs to – die. You may be … huff… Yakuza bastards – but you're not stupid. Not… like Kouta and his crew. You can save yourselves – you know. As long as you let me down – right, now… This is the... the only warning… you get. I will…uff…not hold back."

Haruka pulled his huge knife and leaned forward in his chair, a shocked look on his gaunt face.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously?! Shut the fuck up, or I'll cut your fingers off!"

One of Haruka's men called out – "As long as I get one of those cute little toes!"

She could hear derisive laughter and crude comments float across the room. None of the voices contained a hint of compassion or mercy. Maybe they were more like Kouta than she had hoped.

_They don't feel threatened by me in this situation…_ Ayane thought, _Guess I can't blame them… I must look really beat up, pathetic and harmless about now. Oh well – maybe it's better this way – in a few moments – it will all be over._

The thick mucus and snot-laced saliva began to slide over her top lip. With a steel resolve, she opened her mouth, allowing the glob to begin dripping onto her tongue.

Haruka with the rest of the men who had all gathered along the far wall in front of her, just stared with wide eyes, jaws slack with disbelief.

"Holy crap dude?! – Are you seeing that?"

"That is some sick twisted shit man!"

"Cool! Hey Ayane! I dare you to swallow tha –"

"Shut the fuck up – she's doing something with it..."

In a few seconds, after it had all collected into a large pile in her open mouth, she slowly, painfully turned her head to her right. Haruka and the other yakuza watched, leaning forward with wonder as Ayane with the speed and accuracy of an Indian Hooded Cobra, spat the disgusting blob directly at the back of her right hand where it splattered and slid down stopping at her manacle's cuff.

Haruka and the others clapped and pointed laughing.

"Wow!"

"Whatta shot!"

"Now _that's_ talent!"

Haruka yelled out to her - "Did they teach you that at your little ninja-bitch school?"

The others all roared enthusiastically, "Hah Ha ha ha!"

Ayane smiled thinly and nodded. Keeping her eyes locked on them, she began to work her hand in the manacle.

One of the men noticed – "Hey… what are you doing?"

Ignoring him, Ayane continued twisting her hand back and forth letting the extremely slippery mixture ooze its way down between her wrist and the cuff. Some of the other yakuza started to lean forward, hands on their knives, wondering what she was doing.

"Hey – I don't think you should be doing that."

Another brandishing a pool cue said, "Hey bitch! Do you fucking hear what we're saying? Don't make us mess you up before Kouta gets back."

They were beginning to look at each other as they tried to decide what to do.

The snot had worked its way deep into the space between the cuff and her wrist as Ayane thought:

_Ten dull witted followers with no leader…I've got maybe another… seven whole seconds before they begin to form a single thought among themselves._

Twisting and pulling, slowly at first, then increasing in speed as the friction reduced, she calmly swiveled and spun her arm and with a final, searing, pain-wracked WRENCH – her right hand was free!

For an instant, she allowed herself the luxury of simply hanging there, exhausted from the pain, her right hand dangling loose at her side. Eyes closed – she wondered to herself…

_A half dead, unarmed Kunoichi… Chained, with only one free hand – against ten well armed yakuza? This could go either way…_

"What the fuck?!" Said Haruka lurching to his feet.

"We need to stop her!" Screamed another –

"Grab her fucking arm and hold her - I'm gonna take a goddamn eye out for that!"

She watched them as they all started to spread out along the edges of the room encircling her.

_There is no honor here._ _They'll hit me all at once from every side and slice me to pieces like a pack of jackals._

Ayane knew she'd get only one chance at this. With both hands now firmly gripping the left chain, she set her feet as best she could and summoned all of the power remaining in her broken and ravaged body and heaved. The muscles in her arms and legs stood out like steel cables and her ruptured abdominals silently screamed. Her cracked and broken ribs grated and shifted – her vision went red then black and her head swam with white-hot fire. The chain was impossibly solid.

_Not going to happen…now what?!_

Haruka had already taken the first two cautious steps and the rest of his crew were beginning to close around her in tentative, careful movements. He had determined that he would show Kouta that his group could handle this. He looked forward to inflicting the first real permanent damage on this strong willed warrior. He wanted to see if they could be the first to get her to scream and beg for mercy before Kouta got back with all the others. Breaking her first would mean bragging rights for his group and the grudging admiration of Kouta.

Their increasingly, eager steps would cover the distance in mere seconds. They had the excuse they needed and weren't going to let this chance get away from them.

Ayane could sense this ugly intention forming. It was galvanizing their feeble brains and it caused her to dig deep. Deeper than ever before. Pulling all her attention from the center of her being – beyond that – pulling, channeling from the very center of the earth itself. Then crystallizing and focusing all that energy and her entire awareness into her one free arm, she relaxed completely.

_The jaguar dips her tail in the water…_

Seeing her slump back, the group began to surge and rush in with confidence.

"She's finished! Let's get her!"

Ayane had let all the tension flow from her body, and leaning back on the chain that held her left arm fast, she remained outwardly still, gently swaying – looking helpless, naked and vulnerable – completely and perfectly serene.

"All right! I'm tearin' a piece off of you Ayane!"

Internally though, her senses were on HYPER OVERDRIVE. Intensely aware of every sight, sound, smell and touch right down to the smallest change in air pressure – she waited.

"I'm gonna fuck you up – ninja bitch!"

In her mind's eye – her right arm became a crucible and she could feel it filling with the concentrated fury of liquid lightening. It was glowing, pulsing and nearly exploding with light and power – the tremors were beginning to vibrate through the muscles straight into the bone – the explosion was near.

_…Come on, greedy little fish…_

They rushed in as single unit determined to overwhelm and rip her to bits, everyone wanting to tear off a piece of the famous warrior as a grisly memento.

There were three that were just a little closer then the rest. Keying on the breathing and gauging the distance, Ayane unleashed Hell.

"Hey Haruka! Kouta and his boys are gonna be _sorry_ they missed all the fu – !"

Her free elbow shot directly behind her and struck – like a thunderbolt – catching the first yapping Yakuza at the base of his nose. Cutting him off in mid sentence, she caved in his face with a sickening crunch, shooting the nasal bone straight into his brain with such force that it exploded like a .45 slug out of the back of his skull.

In an equally destructive counter strike, her forked fingers flicked straight out at the gangster in front of her like the tongue of a steel viper. Piercing and exploding both eyes, her fingers plunged deep into his surprised brain. As she swiftly snapped them out again, they released twin jets of blood that erupted from the ruined sockets. He sunk to the ground howling mindlessly before he could even raise his bat to strike.

The third attacker swung his knife straight for the heart as Ayane shifted with near superhuman agility. The rattling chains restricted her movements however, causing the knife crunch through her left shoulder, protruding out her back, under her left scapula. As the grinning thug tried to wrench the knife free for the next blow, it twisted and dug into bone sticking – only for an instant – but an instant too long. Ayane took full advantage of the lapse, and drove her fist faster than the eye could follow straight into his throat. The lightening swift attack blasted through his windpipe, shattering his spine into countless fragments. His head flopped at an unnatural angle as he slumped to the floor, his grin still frozen to his shocked face.

No time to think – seeing was acting.

RIPPING the knife out of her shoulder with a snarl and releasing a massive gout of blood, Ayane was oblivious to all pain and consequences as she struck out in a flashing arc cutting straight through a pool cue that was hurtling towards her face continuing on to cleanly sever the neck of the Yakuza wielding it - popping his head off like a cork from a crimson, gushing champagne bottle.

Increasing the initial momentum, she quickly flipped her wrist over, bringing the knifepoint in line with its next target – a Yakzua in mid swing, razor sharp knuckle blades aimed at her temple. The knife tip burst through his ear and impaled his head, causing his shot to go off course. The blades merely brushed across her cheek leaving four thin red stripes as he corkscrewed down into a lifeless heap.

As quick seeing, her furious blade was streaking back again forming a blurring, gore-spattered figure eight, which concluded its path by punching through the top of the skull of yet another onrushing henchman. Reversing her grip on the handle, Ayane pulled the knife sharply towards herself and down, tearing it out through the front of his horrified face with a thick, chunky spray of gray matter.

There was no time to breathe, as simultaneously another assailant brutally grabbed her from behind – his huge arm locking around her neck ripping her head back, "I'm takin' your fuckin' head as my trophy!" he yelled in her ear as he drove his knife deep into her back.

Ayane gasped as she felt the blade go in, but immediately knew that it had just missed the top of her kidney, passed below her right lung and was only touching her liver.

_Survivable –_flashed through her mind as she continued her original downward slashing motion.

She whirled her arm like a murderous pendulum. The speed was blurring and nearly instantaneous. Before the assailant behind her could even twist his blade, she had struck him directly in the crotch lifting him momentarily off of his feet. His scream was shrill and as he began to sink, she ruthlessly jerked the blade straight up, splitting his sternum – stopping at his collarbone completely disemboweling him.

He fell to his knees taking his knife with him. Then as he began blubbering and clutching vainly at his spilling entrails, the remaining assailants paused – momentarily shocked and stunned by the primal savagery of her explosive onslaught.

One of them was a little too close… Ayane's blade flashed out again and struck him straight through the heart with such force, she caved in the entire right side of his rib cage driving her knife, fist and arm up to the elbow, into her would be assailant. Then, with a piercing battle oath of her ancient Hachijōjima ancestors, she tore the knife up and down through his body cavity splintering ribs, shredding and pulverizing his wildly pumping lungs, kidneys, liver, spleen and bladder into a hideous frothy purée.

Her gutted would be assailant fell away with a glazed expression of agony. Ayane held onto the knife and ripped the blade free from the gaping wound creating a sickening, wet sucking sound as he sunk to the ground like a soft, squishy bag of suet.

Her wide volcanic eyes burned holes in Haruka and his last remaining henchman as they stared, dumbfounded by the carnage before them.

"So – who else wants a piece of the 'ninja bitch?'"

"Jesus _FUCKING_ Christ!" Screamed the remaining thug – "I'm getting Kouta…NOW!"

"Good… Go – God! _Go!"_ Shouted Haruka. "Have him bring up the guns! We'll see if she can dance through bullets…"

As the henchman turned to run for the door leading to the hall from the gallery, a glittery pinwheel spraying bright red droplets flickered through the air and with a sickening _chunk_, Ayane's knife buried itself to the hilt in the back of his skull dropping him straight down to the ground in a twitching, convulsing pile.

"FUCK!"

In the space of a few seconds, Haruka found himself alone surrounded by his dead and dying crew.

However, realizing Ayane was now unarmed, he slowly, and resolutely walked the length of the gallery to the double doors that exited into the hall beyond. Ayane strained against the chains but there was nothing she could do to stop him from leaving and getting Kouta and the others. Then – to her surprise, he stopped and closed the doors securely bolting them.

"That should make sure we're not interrupted. Now…"

Haruka pulled his knife and crossed half the distance to her… and stopped. She had lost a lot of blood and the adrenaline had begun to ebb… the pain was returning – she was weakening.

"… I'll admit that was a pretty nice shot. I'm good with a knife too… I'm also not stupid enough to get close to you either."

Haruka opened his jacket to reaveal the other knives he had on his belt. Then, waving the knife in his throwing hand back and forth he spoke in a very matter of fact tone.

"This knife won't kill you… The next one won't either. But you will lose a lot of blood and it will take the fight out of you. Then… I'll start _working_ on you... You will beg. You will scream. It will all be on camera… and when I'm done, what's left is gonna make Kouta and his men want to puke."

Flipping the knife with dexterous skill borne of years of practice he caught it by the blade and prepared to throw.

Ayane tried to maintain her concentration, but it was getting hard, the loss of blood, blunt trauma and fatigue were causing her vision to blur. As she watched the knife twitching in Haruka's hand it split into two…then three…

_When he throws, I have to time this perfectly… but… which one do I grab?_

He threw the knife with perfect skill and it hissed through the air – Three knives appeared to streak towards her… Ayane chose the left one – it was the wrong one.

Instead of making a clean grab by the handle, she clutched the blade and it cut deep into her hand scraping the bone – but she caught it all the same!

"SHIT!"

Haruka scrambled to pull his next knife.

Ayane sighted briefly and threw with all the rocket-powered force her lacerated hand could generate. Haruka ducked, but it was unnecessary as his mask of fear turned into one of triumph.

Her throw missed him by a mile thudding high into the wall behind him.

"HA! You dumb stupid biIIIAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHCCCHH…"

Having severed the cord that held it prisoner, Ayane's knife throw caused the massive chandelier, her magical crystal dragon, to descend like a glittering, avenging angel of destruction on its hapless prey below.

It thundered down with a soul-shattering roar, popping and crushing Haruka into unrecognizable human mulch.

_You saved me… The crystal dragon sacrificed itself… to save me._

Ayane's exhausted mind whirled, the drugs still coursing through her system were affecting her. She forced her mind to snap back to reality – her bloody right hand pressed hard on the wound in her shoulder… The searing deep gash in her back was soaking the remains of her shirt.

_Damn - I need to get out of here_ _– fast before I bleed out_… her mind told her, but her body was spent.

Far off she could hear Kouta's voice floating up through the door to the gallery. It had a definite thread of fear running through it.

"Haruka!? Haruka! What the fuck?! Did you guys just fire a canon up there?"

She knew there was little time, but hoped that Kouta's cowardly nature would give her the edge she needed. The thought of him boasting over a chained foe, while safely surrounded by his simpering men sickened her.

_How many I wonder have died that way… chained and helpless while he and his sick, cowardly dogs gloated over them… violating and torturing – them?_

Letting those thoughts go – she turned her mind to her immediate situation. The chains were way too solid to budge let alone break. Looking around, she saw a large chunk of Haruka that was not entirely covered by the chandelier had flopped near her. On its belt loop were the keys. But they were out of reach.

She could hear the voices getting closer –Looking around with quick precise motions her head suddenly cocked as her wild eyes locked onto a knife not far from her feet. Straining against the chain that held her left hand she couldn't quite reach it. She tried again with all her strength, and felt her cracked ribs grating and bending under the strain. Blood began pouring from the deep wounds in her shoulder and back.

_There has to be a way!_

Not giving up, she quickly switched to trying to retrieve the blade with her foot.

Stretching hard against the chain, she ignored the pain as the steel cuff bit deep into her ankle. She forced her foot slowly forward, millimeter by millimeter. Fresh blood started to trickle over the steel cuff as her skin was scraped raw against the coarse edge of the metal.

With a final, extreme effort, she could feel the sharp edge of the cuff touch bone just as the tip of the knife blade slid between her toes. Gripping it, she felt enormous relief as she slid her foot back and carefully levered the handle up to the bloody fingertips of her outstretched hand.

Not allowing herself a moment's pause, she went straight to work. Cutting off the remnants of her blood soaked shirt, she began slicing it swiftly into strips.

Holding the bloodstained knife in her teeth, she tied the sections together with a skill and alacrity rivaling a master sailor. Soon she had created a long, sturdy cord. Attaching one end securely to the handle of the knife and looping the other firmly to her wrist, Ayane took as deep a breath as she dared – steadying herself for the throw.

Kouta's nervous voice sounded from just outside the door in the hall:

"Haruka!? What the hell man?! Fucking answer me you asshole!"

Hurling the knife with all the force she could muster, it stuck hard into Haruka, driving straight into the hip bone where it anchored fast. Then, pulling the makeshift cord, she dragged the large chunk that possessed the keys towards her, leaving a thick red streak across the white, marble floor.

Using her toes again, she undid the snap and pulled the keys off of his belt. Working her right, big toe through the large ring, she flicked her foot hard, shooting the key ring up into her free hand where she seamlessly began trying them in the locks.

The keys were cold and slippery with blood, but she kept cool and concentrated. The first key, naturally, did not work. Flipping clockwise on the ring, to keep track, she went to the next.

She could now hear uncertain rattling as someone tried the handles of the gallery doors. They were cautious and erratic… testing. The second key did not work, she flipped it clockwise and moved on to the next.

As she began working the third key into the locks, she shook her head as she thought, _With all the time they're taking, I might actually get lucky – By the Gods, I'm glad they're such a pack of cowards…_

Ayane allowed herself a quick smile as the fourth attempt she made sprung the locks freeing her.

She tried to stand and walk, but with no abdominal muscles working, her legs were out of commission and her first cautious step caused her to bite her lip and grimace as she silently and agonizingly collapsed onto the bloody floor. The open doors to the balcony seemed impossibly far away.

Kouta's voice could be heard just outside the thick gallery doors as the handles rattled sharply. "Haruka! Stop fucking around goddammit! Open this door and TALK to me!"

Not wanting to miss out on whatever was happening, she could hear the others urging him to break it down… There was a pause – then a solid "THUMP."

With reckless determination, she immediately began dragging herself with her right arm through the slick, sticky viscera to the balcony that overlooked a steep mountainous ravine.

Another CRASH against the outer door resounded through the gallery.

Her broken bones grinding against each other in her chest, ruptured abdominals, wounded shoulder, back and hand were combining to paralyze her mind with pain. The blood she was losing was making her head swim, darkness was crowding in.

A huge THUMP and the bolts bent slightly. Then there were voices calling for a bench to be brought up and used as a battering ram. Kouta shouting at his men to hurry - Footsteps fading in the hall…

_No! I refuse to allow myself to give up...I have to fight it – I will not give up… I will…not let them take me… again._

A few more feet and the light reaching her brain was dimming. Her limbs were numb and terribly heavy. In spite of her resolve, her head began to droop – eyes… closing... the floor seemed to slowly rise up to catch her cheek. It felt cool and it was nice to just take a moment and –

Softly at first, then increasing in strength, a cool wind came in from the mountains through the open balcony doors and touched her face. Her eyes flicked open.

_Wind…!_

Powerful enough to destroy an army, yet gentle enough to ring the chimes in a mountain temple. It always reminded her of Ryu… A new strength began to seep into her from somewhere else. A desire to live that transcended mere self concern gripped her. She wanted to make it for others. Ryu, her friends, Eliot, Kokoru, Bayman. She had to get away and warn them. GenFu, Bass… They were her family now and she couldn't let them down…The wind continued to call to her.

Not able to ignore the excruciating pain, she simply chose to pull through the sheer agony of it with everything she had. She pulled for the bright, moonlit balcony with her one good arm. As she closed the gap to the outer doors, words spontaneously floated into her mind, opening there like blossoms.

_In the chilly hours and minutes of uncertainty…_

She could hear the chaotic approach the men bringing the bench forward. Kouta barking out orders – and a SMASH! The doors began to splinter. A small gap opened.

_…I want to be in the warm hold… of your loving mind…_

Reaching the balcony, she dragged herself with sheer force of will, across the freezing stone terrace towards the railing and the sky beyond. The moon and all the stars were illuminating the white marble of the balcony. It was a shining beacon at the end of a tunnel of darkness – the icy air whipping through the gaps in the railing and over her bare, unprotected body was bracing and helped her stay conscious.

_…To feel you all around me and…_

Kouta's scarred face and wild eyes peered through the door. His gold teeth gnashed with shock at what he saw in the gallery...

"Haruka!? OH FUCK! The goddamn chandelier fell..! Everyone's dead?! What the f – NO! that bitch is trying to get away! Get that damn door down NOW!"

Pulling herself up to the wide railing, she looked through. A precipitous drop…

The door was buckling smashing and disintegrating as Kouta and his men threw themselves bodily into the destruction of the thick doors. He screamed at her through the jagged hole as he strained to get his bulk through.

"We're gonna ruin you! There's nowhere to run! Hear that?! You're trapped! I'm gonna chew your fucking face off! Smash this GOD-DAMN DOOR down NOW you USELESS fucks!"

_…to take your hand along the sand…_

With a final burst of enormous strength, Ayane purposefully, excruciatingly, single handedly pulled and slid her body up and over the edge of the rail. Then, for a moment, she held herself at arm's length, dangling there over the vast emptiness of the chasm below; feeling the icy air surrounding her. Exhausted, fingers… slipping, leaving little red streaks on the white marble, she stole a brief look down. It was a sheer jagged cliff plunging into mists a thousand feet below. She thought she could hear water rushing down there… somewhere. Her vision dimmed as her fingers continued to slip…

_…Ah, but I may as well try and catch the wind._

Trusting in the unknown she closed her eyes and simply let go. Falling backwards, she extended her arms wide in gratitude to embrace the four winds, just as the doors to the gallery crashed open.


	2. Ch 2 - For What it's Worth

**Chapter 00-1 – For What it's Worth**

A low grumbling roar grew louder as the trees along the mountain road cast long shadows heralding the approach of evening. Clattering over a ridge the unmistakable silhouette of Bayman's vintage Land Rover plodded along the uneven terrain. It wasn't fast, but it was relentless. Bouncing over potholes, grinding, crunching, eating its way through the loose surface of the ragged mountain road.

Bayman was wearing his iconic orange vest over his commando fatigues. His only accessories were his large, scary looking Gerber Silver Trident combat knife strapped to his chest and his battered grease stained Indians baseball cap. Secured between the driver and passenger seats was his darling Babushka, a massive Barrett .50 caliber sniper rifle.

With one hand on the wheel, he downshifted with the other to get more traction on the loose surface of the treacherous mountain road – the wheels spun free, the gears ground and screamed then Bayman double clutched and got the gears to mesh providing sudden traction. The whole truck lurched forward on its squeaky shocks, then sprung ahead as the gears re-engaged.

Eliot's head nearly flew out through the windshield, then recoiled whipping over the back of his seat in the empty space where a head rest ought to be.

"Jeeez-_US_ – Bayman! Do you REALLY have to shift like that? I'm gonna get brain damage here!"

Kokoro was laughing and squeeling in the back as she ricocheted around and bounced in the air.

"Do it again Bayman! Oooh – There's a hill coming – hit it hard! C'mon faster…we need to get some big AIR – go faster… Faster!"

Bayman looked back at Kokoro over his shoulder sternly. "NO. And get seatbelt _on_."

Kokoro glowered at the back of Bayman's head as she fastened her seatbelt, crossed her arms over her chest and settled in for a good long sulk.

Flipping a cigarette out of a dull metal case in his top pocket and lighting it, Bayman took a huge drag. The tip lit up like a bright little electric cherry against the darkening sky. He turned to Eliot who was gripping the dash with both hands bracing for the next lurch or bump – "I don't know who is more _annoy_ – you, or little maniac girlfriend, Kookoo."

"Her name is Kokoro and – good heavens – Bayman, are you smoking?!" Bayman didn't answer and leaning forward, ash tumbling off the end of his cigarette onto the floorboards, flipped on the headlights. They drove on in silence watching the beams bounce and tilt over the rough road as they ascended into the mountains.

Not able to stay mad, Kokoro began to get distracted and was squirming around like a bright little Siamese cat looking for something interesting to get into. Quietly unfastening her seatbelt, she finally settled for watching the stars bounce up and down through the back window. As she kneeled, looking over the back of her seat, she began singing softly to herself.

_"…there's battle lines being drawn, an' nobody's right if everybody's wrong…"_

The wind whipping into the cab through the open front windows was cold, and made her long black hair swirl around her head. Keeping a sharp eye on Bayman, Kokoro reached carefully around his seat and silently fished the woolen cap from his jacket pocket. Putting it on, she tucked her hair up into it and pulled it down over her ears and smiled.

Next, she flipped the fur lined collar of her sand colored canvas parka high around her neck. She was wearing thick hiking boots and beige and brown camouflage parachute pants that had pockets and zippers all over them. She opened one compartment and produced a pair of soft purple gloves with fuzzy, wide-eyed kitten patterns and shoved her hands in them. Flexing her fingers open and closed in front of her face and turning her hands she admired them for a moment… then twisting around with equal parts speed and grace, she returned to staring over the back seat at the bouncing stars.

Eliot couldn't let it go and finally had to ask. "You know it's bad for you – man. Why do you do it?"

"Do what?" Bayman growled at him around his glowing cigarette.

"You know – smoke! Smoking is so bad for you – why do you do it?!"

"Is very cool."

"Ohmygod!" Eliot was incredulous. "It is NOT cool it's a vulgar, disgusting habit that will kill you!"

"I think it's cool! Cool and really _Hot_!" exclaimed Kokoro, who had been listening in on the conversation up front.

"Kokoro! YOU should know better – how can you say such a thing?!"

"Hot!" shouted Kokoro gleefully kicking her boots in the air, "Hot and _SEXY_! Wheeee hahaha!"

Then she became very still and speaking earnestly to Eliot said: "Maybe you should smoke...too. Ask Bayman what brand he recommends for you. You're only little, so would you need like maybe menthol or something?"

Bayman smirked and rolled his eyes. Eliot was apoplectic.

"NO. I do not need menthol or _something_. It is not hot. It is NOT sexy, it is a bloody stupid filthy habit that is scientifically proven to be dangerous. Those things are chock full of chemicals. Does the word 'polonium' ring a bell?" Then turning back to Bayman. "Why smoke if you know it's so harmful?"

Bayman took another long draw making the end glow as he burned through the last of the tobacco. Flicking the butt out the window, he kept his eyes on the road and said: "Eliot – I am mercenary sniper. I go to worst places on Earth and kill people for living… If I live long enough for cigarette to kill of me – then – mission accomplished."

"It's also expensive…" Eliot had to add.

"And you eat at ARRR-BEEE'S!" Kokoro chided from the back.

"Huh," mumbled Baymen, eyes fixed on the road ahead "…you eat Arby's. Talk about chemical…"

"There's enough sugar in those Jamocha shakes to make a humming bird explode." Kokoro added, "How good can THAT be for you?"

"She's smart – that one." Said Bayman. Then, glancing in the rearview mirror, "Hey – where you get hat?"

Eliot was starting to feel betrayed. "Kokoro – who's side are you on?! Surely, you are not comparing Arby's to the evils of tobacco addiction!?"

"I AM! And when we get home, I want an extra large, thick green Jamocha shake! Yeah! Then and after I chug it – I want a big fistful of cigarettes! Because cigarettes are cool and Bayman is HOT because he smokes."

Giving up, Eliot turned to the window and let the conversation lapse as the rattling and grumbling of the Land Rover reasserted its presence in the cab.

Rounding another corner Eliot recognized a dead tree hanging out over the edge of the road and the shear drop below. "Right up here – this is the bend where Ayane dumped us out of the car."

Bayman glanced over at Eliot and then pulled his vehicle up about fifteen yards short of the turnout. His boot hit the dimmer switch and the headlamps flared up flooding the terrain with light. It looked like the moon.

They got out of the truck and walked closer. Bayman's eyes were glued on the ground in front of them.

"Hmp. She didn't spare gas here." He said pointing at a deep wide track in the dirt. "Look – everywhere else – dry dirt. Here… damp. No rain in days…" He looked at Eliot who had crouched down beside him.

"Is dug three inches into the ground and hit damp dirt… feel sides. Also – feel bottom. Not dirt – is layer of rubber. You don't drive of a car like Ayane's that way. Unless stupid – or desperate. She chose to rip up multi-million dollar car on crap road… Situation was bad alright."

He threw a handful of pebbles over the edge of the steep ravine and stood up.

"Ayane doesn't spook easy. Men chasing must have been bad. Which road she take after drop you off?"

"Left fork – that one." Said Eliot pointing. "She just tore up there in a ball of dust and smoke and burning rubber. There were three cars following. I couldn't tell the makes, just black or blue sedans."

He stared in that direction… remembering the moment he had seen her go…

"God, I hope she's okay." Eliot muttered.

"Of course she's okay. She's Ayane and she's amazing!" Kokoro said encouragingly.

"I don't know." Eliot kicked a stone over the edge, and a puff of dirt swirled up into the wind. "She's good, but there were a lot of them – and…before she shut the door she just looked at us… she seemed different somehow…almost – sad? No…committed."

Eliot looked over at Bayman with a rising urgency -

"Bayman – we have to find her…!"

"Don't worry friend. We find her – and if, anything bad has happening to her –" Bayman lit another cigarette and pulled hard the orange glow illuminating his steel, grey eyes – "I send them all to Hell."

"Oh my God, that was _so_ hot." Muttered Kokoro as they got back into the truck and pulled away up the left fork.

The mood had become steadily more tense as they rumbled along in silence listening to the squeaks and complaints of the old springs and shocks as they grappled with the increasingly rough road.

Bayman was lost in thought as he followed the tracks up the winding mountain road.

_How she got car of her so far up here… must have been hell of a_ –

Kokoro's quiet voice interrupted his reverie. She sounded thoughtful and concerned.

"There's no moon…"

"It's just behind the clouds." muttered Eliot staring straight ahead.

"I know…" Said Kokoro, looking out her window sadly. "…it was running free and then…the clouds… Oh Eliot – Ayane is in great danger."

"What? We don't know that for cer –"

"Chyort voz'MI!" Bayman yelled and pulled hard on the wheel.

They had just rounded a blind turn to find a huge downed tree blocking the road in front of them. The truck shuddered and swerved sharply, sliding everyone over to the left. Nearly going in the ditch, the Land Rover ground to a crunching halt sliding to a stop just inches from the hillside.

"THAT –" said Bayman looking back at Kokoro who had flown onto the floor in the back – "…is why we wear seat belt."

Backing up the truck he got the bright lights focused on the arboreal barricade. It totally blocked the entire road hanging off the edge of the mountain side. "No one could get past this…" Then his eyes widened – "…God."

"What is it, what do you see?" said Eliot?

"Come." Said Bayman getting out and walking into the glare of the headlights.

Kokoro watched from the truck as Eliot and Bayman walked the length of the tree from the edge of the road facing the steep drop to the sheer mountainside rising into the darkness beyond the ellipse of the headlights.

Looking down on the floor she saw a flat black metal box had bounced loose. She opened it and saw a multihued set of camouflaged face paint. In the lid was a small mirror. She popped off a glove and dipped her finger in it and pulled out a glob. It felt cool, dark and mysterious. "Ooh."

"Look, see? A set of tracks - BAM! Straight into tree – there." Bayman indicated to Eliot as they were both crouching at the center of the makeshift roadblock. There were bits of chrome metal, oil stains and dark blue paint transfer.

"That is from dark blue chase car…" Looking back towards the glaring beams of the Land Rover he pointed to two more sets of tracks in the road. "See – another vehicle hit brakes hard there – and another over there… the chase cars nearly all totaled right here."

"But what about Ayane?" queried Eliot. "How come we don't see any red paint or her tra – huh?"

Following Bayman's gaze, Eliot looked over to the side of the road. There was _another_ set of tread marks that flattened a bush at the edge of the road. It was just on the outer fringe of their headlight beam's radius. The crunching sound from their boots on the rocky dirt road was the only sound as they crossed over to get a better look...

"Okay, this is what I think I see from rover." said Bayman eyes widening with admiration. "I am not easily impress, but this… this is impress."

Eliot looked in awe at a huge, ragged groove that had been carved into the hillside. It went up and over the massive base of the tree that was blocking the road, disappearing into the darkness beyond the lights. In its wake, were pieces of Ayane's beloved Omo strewn along the path of destruction.

"My God." Said Eliot as his eyes followed along the ark of the desperate evasive path. "There's a wheel rim, a side mirror too… and the back bumper. SHIT – the driver's side door!"

He scrambled up to the top of the base of the tree as he got to the apex of Ayane's tracks in the hillside.

"What you see?" Bayman called up expecting a twisted wreck on the other side.

"It goes on.." said Eliot "…she kept going…somehow."

Bayman clenched his fist, "Da." He said quietly and emphatically.

"What?" shouted Eliot as he continued looking around on the far side of the barricade.

"Is Nothing." Bayman turned back to the rover to get some things. They'd be moving out on foot from here on in.

Reaching the Rover he leaned in through the driver's side door and grabbed his Barrett Big .50. Then looking back towards Kokoro he said… "Koko get… your –"

Kokoro peered out from the far back storage area she was in full camo face paint. It was expertly applied and only the whites of her eyes gleamed back at him.

"Is nice. You may need where we go – grab pack – and Eliot's too. We moving out on foot."

_Go time!_ Thought Kokoro as she grabbed up the packs and dutifully followed Bayman to the road block getting her game face on.

Following tracks and oil stains along the road they continued to come across and call out things picked out by the beams of their flashlight.

"Rim." Kokoro muttered and pointed with her light.

"Bonnet over here." Eliot called out shining his light on the dented twisted metal, still gleaming red in a ditch by the bushes.

"Oil pan…exhaust pipe too." Muttered Bayman.

"Oh God – look over there…" Said Kokoro shining her light way down the road. Bayman and Eliot combined their beams it looked like part of the road was…gone?

"Koko - take." Bayman placed his flashlight in Kokoro's free hand and she held both beams combined with Eliot's shining them at the abnormality in the road ahead. Then Bayman pulled up Babushka and brought it into scope.

"Blin…No." Bayman let the barrel drop and looked at Eliot and Kokoro. His face was pale.

"I.E.D. I've seen this before. Is bad one – come."

They followed as Bayman raced up to the rubble. The entire road was blocked and debris was piled high from the collapsed bank. Eliot pulled up beside him – "So? Did she get through!? Did she make it!?"

Bayman was looking around the base of the debris pile. "I no – tracks go straight into…wait." He walked over to the edge of the road, it was a steep drop into a rocky canyon below. He shined his light down.

Beams bouncing as they ran up to join him Eliot and Kokoro both shined their lights down to help illuminate the scene far below. Bright red metal twisted beyond recognition and what seemed to be glass and chrome reflected the lights back at the trio on the road far above.

Kokoro grabbed Eliot's hand. "No. Oh Eliot – no." Eliot just stared disbelieving.

Bayman shook his head. "She didn't see this one coming…they bring down half the mountain to do it, but finally stop her… here." Then resolutely, kneeling and pulling ropes and carabiners out of his pack he said. "We go down there. We rope up!"

His words ignited Kokoro and Eliot into action. They rushed over the edge of the ravine without hesitation like a couple of wind blown leaves.

"Hey wait – " They were already swiftly descending, the beams of their lights bouncing and flashing as they leapt from rock to rock in the headlong descent.

Stuffing his gear back in his pack, Bayman slung it over his back and barreled down the steep loose side of the ravine after them. Sliding and rolling and cursing softly to himself in Russian, he thundered down the mountainside cutting a deep, crumbling swath through the loose shale and dirt. When he finally arrived, Kokoro and Eliot were already at the wreck site.

"She's gone." Eliot said as Bayman approached. "I wonder which direction she took…" he said looking around at the dark shapes that surrounded them. Kokoro was examining what was left of the interior of the car. It was partially burned and covered in engine oil and grape soda.

"No way she walk from this." Bayman said flatly. "Maybe thrown clear. We set up search radius and start look for her." Bayman shined his light in a circle around the wreck site.

"What are you talking about?" Eliot was surprised at Bayman's certainty. "Ayane could survive something like this! She could easily have jumped to safety before – I mean someone with her skill and – "

Bayman put his hand on Eliot's shoulder. "If _normal_ wreck – I agree."

Then pointing up to the destruction back on the road above them with his light. "That _not_ normal. Amount of explosive to do that damage – Ayane proximity to it – shockwave alone …" He trailed off, then with urgency he said, "We need find her. NO walk away."

Eliot and Bayman moved out in opposing directions from the wreck site carefully surveying the area. Kokoro stayed by the car examining every small detail. She pulled out a big fluffy Hello Kitty blanket. It was burnt. Hugging it, she looked up – trying to find the moon.

Eliot's voice broke the silence – "Bayman! Over here!"

Crashing through the brush like a cape buffalo, Bayman stopped short as he came up to Eliot who was holding a ruined, black leather trench coat. It was scorched and in tatters.

"Ayane was wearing this…It's all burnt." Eliot said helplessly.

Bayman with surprising agility for one of his size quickly stepped around Eliot, his flashlight picked out something else shining darkly in the rocks.

"Pants…" Picking them up he inspected them carefully, they were scorched and burnt. A little further on was her sweater and boots equally singed… A sock.

"She did walk away!" Eliot exclaimed.

Bayman marveled at the implications… "Blown off road… Plunge down cliff in flame – escaping wreck… Shedding burning clothes … got this far…but where is – :

"Body!" Eliot called over.

Off to the right there was a dark form in the bushes. Reaching it, they saw to their relief it was not Ayane – but…

"Yakuza." Bayman declared quietly.

There was a massive hole in his forehead, an even bigger one in the back. "I think, I know what did that…" Eliot said softly.

Bayman grabbed the dead man's wrist and pulled the arm showing the hand to Eliot. "See? Is missing digit on left small finger. " Letting his hand go, Bayman tore open the front of the dead man's shirt. The arm stayed raised as rigor mortis had set in. "Da is also tattoo over heart – is the name of Kumicho – family head… Taoka. Nasty bunch…"

Eliot's voice exclaimed quietly… "Holy shit, Bayman, there's another…and another…!" He hit each of them with the beam in turn. Two more dead Yakuza with huge holes punched in their chests.

Their lights flicked over the ground around the area where the bodies where. Bayman's picked out something shiny. He chucked softly – "Well well…" Bending down and picking it up he held it in the palm of his hand it was the shell casing from a .50 caliber bullet. "…would explain size holes."

Then looking up, he saw something that made the smile fade. He stood and walked a few yards further on and stopped at a clump of plants that had been smashed flat. Their lights picked out spots of blood on the leaves.

"Ended here…"

They stood for a while in silence looking at the small swath of crumpled vegetation, boot tracks and scuff marks in the dirt.

"Not much of fight... See? Other plants in area … is okay. Nothing broken. Ayane may have been of shock, firing on instinct… and finally … just collapse."

"Then where is she?!"

Bayman didn't have an answer.

"Don't bother trying to find her!" It was Kokoro – "She's not there!"

Eliot and Bayman looked back in the direction of the wreck. Kokoro was standing in a patch of moonlight and pointing towards the mountain top. Turning in the direction she indicated, they saw the clouds had parted to reveal the moon. It was floating behind a large structure far above them.

"The clouds have taken the moon to the mountain! Ayane's been taken to the dark fortress…up there!" Kokoro shouted out.

"Unorthodox reasoning but… not arguing with conclusions…" Bayman turned to Eliot and pocketed the shell casing. "Is where we go."


	3. Ch 3 - Tomorrow Never Knows

**Chapter 00-2 – Tomorrow Never Knows**

With her one good arm Ayane struck with laser focused precision. Her fist slammed directly into Kouta's leering face and he exploded into huge spray of fecal matter that shot out in all directions covering her with its cloying, penetrating stink.

His laughter echoed all around her and the light faded from the world. Whirling, spinning like a small bright spark in the darkness, she looked for something to strike. An arm whipped around from behind her locking hard under her chin cranking her head back. She wanted to struggle but couldn't. She was paralyzed with…

_fear?_ _I am so scared…_

As she grappled with the enormity of that realization, a huge knife slashed at her throat. She felt it slide in and was helpless to stop it. She began choking and coughing on her own blood as Kouta screamed her name over and over. His hideous gold teeth were pulling on her ear… tearing it off slowly as other hands, claws and talons were everywhere grabbing ripping and mauling – forcing her - !

She snapped awake with a huge quaking gasp, flailing and striking with her arm knocking her blankets across the room.

"NO! HUH –NOO! Ah - " _Blankets? Room? Where…Where am I?_

She reflexively tried to sit up, but her damaged ribs and ruptured stomach muscles blasted her system with a pulse of searing, electric pain. Wincing with the spasms shooting through her, she quickly caught herself by unwittingly grabbing onto the edge of the bed platform with her lacerated right hand.

"Ahh! - "

Pulling her damaged hand away quickly, she unbalanced herself and tumbled out of bed onto the polished floorboards.

"Ooogh!"

_Gods! Right on my damn shoulder too …_

She lay there for a moment, flat on her back and tried to calm herself. Just staring at the white plaster ceiling noticing how it contrasted with the deep browns of the polished wooden beams. The flickering light from the hanging lanterns illuminated the little flowers carved into the joints where the rafters intersected.

_Chrysanthemums…nice._

She carefully rolled her head from side to side. Everything around her looked and smelled clean and fresh intermingled with a faint, pleasant smell of sandalwood. She also noticed that her cuts and wounds had all been bandaged neatly. Her left arm with the wounded shoulder was in an expertly tied black cotton sling. She was dressed too – a white T-shirt with a Zen ink brush circle on it. Black and white plaid flannel pajama bottoms. She took a mental inventory of her body and noticed her pain, though throbbing from her fall, was not as intense as it had been when she was crawling along the floor of the fortress.

_How did I get here? _

The door to her room slid open and a dark figure entered through the doorway and stood there for a moment looking in at her on the floor. He was a westerner. Tall and thin to the point of being ascetic, he had short hair, greying slightly at the temples and a calm, clear if somewhat gaunt countenance. To her surprise, he was dressed in the black over white robes of a Zen monk.

She watched with wonder as he walked slowly into the room with his hands folded together in front of him. Her keen senses honed by many years as a shinobi told her that there was something – different – about this person. She could sense a vast power and serenity radiating from him.

_No…_ She thought …_through him…_

He didn't seem to be in any particular hurry, but he did not move slowly either. His motions were simple and matter of fact. It was as though this was something that happened every day. Suddenly, he was standing beside her. Looking down he smiled and said.

"Are you alright? One of my students fetched me. He said you had fallen." He was British. His voice was formal; almost aloof, but not quite – it was as if he was talking to a dearly loved child. Though authoritative, there was a deep underlying gentleness and compassion.

Ayane continued to stare at him, despite herself, she felt very safe and secure in his presence… She could smell faint traces of tobacco, also alcohol.

_Who is this guy?!_

"My name is Alan." He said kneeling beside her. "I am the roshi of this school. My senior student young Joshu found you on the bank when he was drawing water. He thought you were dead and brought you back here – you were in quite a state."

_Found on the bank… I must have hit water! _

"How long…have I been here?" Ayane was surprised at the sound of her own voice.

"You have been recovering in this room for three days. It is good to see you awake."

Ayane's eyes widened.

"I know you will have many questions. I also have some of my own. But it's late – you should rest now and we'll discuss things in the morning."

Then, picking her up as though she weighed nothing, he placed her carefully back on her bed and painlessly eased her head down onto the smooth wood block support.

"There you are."

She followed him with her eyes as he gathered her blankets and thoughtfully laid them back on her. As he was tucking them into place he spoke – his tone while slightly admonishing, was deeply attentive and caring.

"Do try to keep these on you. It gets rather chilly in the mountains at night and the last thing I want is for you to catch a cold on top of everything else."

Then smiling warmly at her, he walked softly to the door and opened it to leave.

" – wait..!" Ayane was surprised to hear herself call out.

Turning, back in the open door way, surrounded by the stars at his back, Alan looked in at her curiously.

"Yes? Is there something I can get you?"

"I'm… afraid."

Her voice was trembling at the thought of being left alone. Darkness began closing in, panic rising up.

"Please… don't go."

Closing the door with firm bump, he said resolutely, "Then I shall stay here."

He walked briskly over to a table by the window and grabbing a cushion placed it by the head of her bed and sat on it.

"Have a lovely sleep and I will be here when you wake up in the morning."

He sat straight backed head slightly bowed. His hands were folded in his lap so that his fingers overlapped slightly and his thumbs barely touching formed a circle, similar to the one on her shirt, she thought.

Tired as she was, each time Ayane tried to close her eyes, she felt herself being pulled to bad places. Dark stinking, suffocating places, with hideous claws, hungry soulless eyes and golden teeth. In mere moments her eyes would snap open again, looking around wildly to reorient herself, and then, seeing Alan sitting next to her, she would force herself to calm down. She had to keep him in her sight – something about his presence reminded her that she was safe. Just seeing him gave her an otherworldly feeling of tranquility. But that meant sleep was not possible… Unless, perhaps, if she could touch him – maybe that would anchor her to reality and keep her from slipping back into the dark places. Not wanting to disturb his meditation, but not able to contain her fear, Ayane reached out with her bandaged right hand. Trembling, she tentatively gripped the sleeve of his robe. Squeezing her eyes closed she lay there hoping he would not notice, while taking some comfort in the anchor the physical contact provided.

Looking down, Alan did not seem to mind in the slightest and simply took her hand in his. His grip was warm and dry. He gave her a gentle reassuring squeeze and a little pat.

Such a small act.

But the genuine sincerity and kindness behind it – after all she had endured – it was just too much for her to take.

Ayane started crying.

Weeping heavily and with unchecked abandon, it was an unstoppable deluge. A dam had broken somewhere deep inside and all the pain and horror poured out. She cried for the horrors and torment she had endured at the hands of Kouta and his thugs and even for the horrors she had inflicted on them as well. She cried for the lifetime of evils she had witnessed and been a part of as a child and later as an assassin. Most of all, she cried for each and every innocent person who had been forced to suffer violence at the hands of the wicked.

She held onto Alan's hand like a piece of driftwood in a terrible dark sea of fears and let it all out.

In time as her sobbing became more rhythmic and steady; the Roshi's firm, confident words kept bringing her back to the moment, guiding her from the darkness of her chaotic tempest of the mind to the security of the eternal now.

He continued to hold and pat her hand as he spoke.

"I shan't be going anywhere and neither are you. We are both right here, right now. It is a quiet night and all the stars are out. The moon will be coming up soon. If you are still awake when it does, we shall watch it together through that window, I'll even make tea. Though, I do rather prefer coffee."

As Ayane's grief slowly subsided, he pulled back the covers and placed her hand delicately across her body. Then replacing the covers, he put one hand firmly on her shoulder.

"I shall leave my hand here all night if you like."

Like a spiritual alchemist, Alan had turned her tears from grief and horror to deep, boundless tears of pure gratitude. They poured out effortlessly as if she were a vase filled to overflowing with a feeling of profound peace.

Turning back to his meditation Alan had become quiet.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Exhausted, Ayane felt the warmth from his hand infuse her body. It penetrated to the core of her being and touched something there – something she thought had died long ago – transforming it.

A great wave of love filled the emptiness inside her and overflowed radiating into the world. It filled the room, flooded out the window and towards the imperishable stars.

She squeezed her fist hard and made a solemn promise to herself.

Finally, she closed her eyes allowing sleep to take her easily and softly – as a stalk of wheat is gathered into the fold of its sheaf during the harvest.

The following morning, Ayane awoke as Alan removed his hand.

"Good morning. I must say you are looking much more rested. My head student, young Joshu, will be along soon to help you up, and I need to get ready for the morning lessons. Will you be alright until he arrives?"

"Yes, thank you." Ayane's cheeks began to flush with shame as she continued. "About last night… I'm sorry for how I behaved."

Alan laughed, it was soft and dry and infused with ironic humor.

"Ahhh haha, that's rich. Really! Your first genuine act in your entire adult life... And you _apologize_ for it? Do you want to hide behind your silly mask forever?"

Ayane was confused. "No – but I was weak… I cried like a… a.."

"NO!" Alan stamped his foot on the floor and clapped his hands sharply in her face making her gasp.

"Do NOT play hide and seek with yourself! Strong people do not hide from their feelings – that is what weak, delusional, _dead_ people do! You no longer have to hide behind masks for others – live up to their expectations – jump through hoops to gain favors!"

Whipping the door open to leave, he turned back one last time the streaming sunlight made him appear to gleam and shimmer.

"_What… is he?"_

His voice rang like a bronze bell in her mind as he spoke."You must live according to your TRUE nature. Ayane, I trust you remember the promise you made last night?"

Ayane nodded eyes wide – she did.

Then the shimmering lights faded he smiled, a bit mischievously, and touching the side of his nose quietly said:

"Keep it."

Turning on his heel, he left closing the door behind him. Ayane was stunned – then something occurred to her…

_Wait – how did he know about my promise? I never said – my name? I never told him my name either! How…?_

Suddenly the door to her room opened and an old, Japanese monk entered, wearing the traditional Zen black over white robes. He had a kindly face and his eyes sparkled with intelligence and joviality.

"My name is old Joshu. I am the roshi of this school."


	4. Ch 4 - She's Not There

**Chapter 00-3 – She's Not There**

Masaru and Taro were heading out of the ruined blood stained gallery. While Kouta and the rest of the crew were searching the stream, woods and surrounding countryside in the mountain valley below, they had been sent back as part of an eight man crew to collect the video along with any other incriminating evidence that could point to Kouta's failure to murder Ayane.

Behind them, the others were scrubbing the gallery, removing the stains from the walls and floor and dismantling the ruined pieces of the huge chandelier. Day three of the cleanup had also seen all the bodies including the hideously mangled corpse of Haruka disposed of through a pit in the cellar.

Masaru shook his head and laughed softly to himself.

"They still haven't found her, and Kouta is freaking out like a total little bitch…"

Turning to his partner Taro, he continued.

"Do you think it's possible she survived a fall like that?"

Taro thought about it a moment and weighed the video camera in his hand.

"I don't know man. I mean Haruka's team blew her ass off the mountain, then we _all_ fucked her over real bad – and after that, there was the friggin' beat down Kouta gave her. I mean, well shit – that was enough to kill ten mutha-fuckers."

Masaru agreed.

"No shit. Man, I hope they find her down there dead somewhere. Hell, maybe animals or something dragged her off. They'll find pieces of her eventually… that weird purple hair is hard to miss." He paused as they walked a few more steps… " They've _gotta _find her – _right_?"

They rounded a corner in silence and only their boots clicked loud on the marble floor of the corridor.

"I'll tell you this much, I am SO glad I'm not Kouta – he's gotta explain this shit to Kasumi! I mean she just ordered him to kill her fast – and not fuck around."

Masaru, shook his head and laughed nervously. "Shit man, all he did _was_ fuck around – if Kasumi only knew he had us do all that sick shit to her and then the whole stupid art thing, instead of just killing her fast like she wanted…"

Taro broke in finishing his sentence – "Yeah man, she'd fucking flip out! I've seen her get mad once – it didn't end well."

They walked on, only the sound of their boots clipping along the hall. Then, Taro finally said what they were both thinking.

"How the fuck did she kill everyone in that room dude? Did you see how F'd up all those dudes were? They were goddamn Yakuza!" There was a brief silence… then he added… "She was chained man! And nearly dead! She was puking freaking blood all over the fuckin' place." Then looking at the camera he was holding, "It all has to be here on the damn camera – that thing recorded everything. I don't think we should destroy it, I think we should play it back and find out what went down."

"_I'll_ tell you one thing for sure – she's the freakin' David Copperfield of ass kicking is what she is." Masaru answered emphatically.

"WAS, you mean." Taro corrected. "She's gotta be dead man. No _way_ she survived that drop. Even if she did – there's no way she's in any shape to fight. Man, if it was me – I'd just shove a fucking knife through her damn eye. _THEN _I'd finish up with – huh?"

As they entered the main hall, the clicking of their boots suddenly stopped and they stood in stunned silence. Ahead of them was an incredible site. About fifty feet away in the center of the hall was Kokoro. She was standing alone like a vision the fur lined hood on her yellow canvas jacket back to reveal her long black hair and bright wide hazel eyes staring straight at them. Not afraid, just curious, she was walking towards them with an unhurried cat like stride.

"What th' hell is this?" Masaru said stepping forward. He pointed to his knife and said, "You behave and I won't have to kill you – now come over here, and tell me who you are."

Kokoro walked right up to Masaru with no hesitation at all and stopped. Only a couple of feet separated them. Standing there, Masaru turned to Taro and smiled.

"Watch this…"

He grabbed her roughly by the jacket collar to pull her towards him – but fast as a cat snatching up a little mouse, Kokoro's arm flashed up as she gripped the small finger of the offending hand and twisted it back sharply making a harsh snapping sound followed by a strident wail of pain from Masaru!

"AAAAHHH FUCK – she broke my fucking fin – GUUHHHHHH!" His pain was increased further as Kokoro followed her initial move with a swift, short snap kick to the groin. As he doubled over, she grabbed him firmly by his hair and drove his head down into her knee as it flew up with hammer force, crushing his nose flat across his face. Masaru's brain registered the pain of an exploding neutron star as he sank into an unconscious heap on the floor.

Kokoro looked at the large bloody spot on her desert camo fatigues… She started to move to brush it off, but changed her mind pulling her hand back.

"Ick!"

Taro raised his knife and hissed. "Die you fucking bitch!"

Kokoro readied herself to counter the strike as his hand rushed down when they were both interrupted by a huge mind rending roar that split heaven and earth blasting out from behind a shadowed doorway. It was the soul-destroying, gut shattering sound of all the puppies in the universe exploding at once – of all things good and peaceful being ground to tiny, unrecognizable abstract bits of crap between a titanic, white hot hammer of seething hatred and an anvil of unforgiving reality.

Bayman had pulled the trigger on "Babushka" causing Masaru's head to disappear in a little puff of red mist.

The headless body sank straight down in a loose heap, blood belching from the stump of his neck.

"Bay-_MAN…_" Kokoro stamped her foot and whirling around, looked daggers at the doorway he and Eliot crouched in. "…_loud.._!"

Looking up at Bayman, Eliot had to agree. "I think that may have… you know, just possibly, attracted a tiny _bit_ of attention…"

"Good." Snarled Bayman, "I need targets." Then grinning savagely, he sighted back in on the hall calling out to Kokoro.

"Kookoo – get _OUT_ of 'kill zone.'"

Kokoro didn't need to be told twice – twirling out of _Babushka's_ scope, she melted into the shadows and waited.

They didn't have to wait long. The sound of echoing voices and multiple boots clomping in the hall grew louder and louder. Turning the final corner the remaining six came barreling down the corridor. A huge earth shaking CRACK rang out and a cathedral sized .50BMG round ripped through the air at 2,799 feet per second punching through three of the on rushing thugs. Daylight was visible through the gaping wounds in their torsos as they dropped directly to the ground.

The remaining three skittered to a frantic stop – another sky rending thunderbolt sounded – and a surprised face exploded into a million crimson beads.

Turning to run back down the hall, the remaining two, covered in the gore of their comrades, were in a mindless panic as Hades Dark Realm yawned open yet again and a volcanic blast heralding the doom of all civilization rang out through the cosmos. The truck-sized missile slammed into and through the back of one of the fleeing men exploding his heart like a chum filled water balloon. The thug spun like a top spraying blood and pieces of lung and heart across the walls ceiling and floor of the corridor before flopping into and sliding down the wall.

The final henchman made it to the end of the hall and desperately turned the corner, out of sight.

"Shit!" Eliot whispered –

"I'll get him." Shouted Kokoro getting up.

"Nyet ni nada!" Bayman barked stopping her in her tracks. Flipping a switch on his rifle's scope, he whispered… "Come on little Babushka…"

Tracking his quarry's heat signature through the walls he fired and the full metal jacket bullet ripped like a hell hound chasing its hapless quarry. It cut through walls, desks, ripped through rooms, exploded a wardrobe finally punching through another wall and slamming into the side of the mindlessly scrambling thug, blasting him through a far window to a mangled death at the rocky base of the fortress several stories below.

"Bingo!" Bayman muttered to himself as the shell casing clattered to the ground.

After gathering his spent cartridges, he stood and crossed over to Masaru who had been slowly coming around. He was still in the entrance way to the hall where Kokoro had dropped him only a few moments ago. Masaru had seen everything and the terror of the thunderous spectacle eclipsed even the pain of his throbbing, bloody face. Suddenly he was hauled straight up in the air, off his feet and shoved to the wall by the collar of his jacket. The petrified gangster was only inches away from Bayman's face. Glaring straight into the bloodshot eyes of his prey, Bayman shoved his huge gun towards Kokoro.

"Koko – take!"

Kokoro stepped up and took the massive gun from his hand with wide eyes. "Ooh."

Then with his other hand he gripped his face firmly and said menacingly. "No more Mr. nice guy… You tell where Ayane is. Tell now or die."

"I don't know – I swear to god I don't. I really, really – Agh!"

With a quick twist, Bayman snapped his neck like a stick. The last of the cleanup crew had been eliminated and they were alone in the building. Eliot broke the silence.

"Bayman! Why didn't you - I mean, we didn't question him hardly enough. Now we'll never kn –"

"He was telling truth." Bayman interrupted. "Is no use to us. We should check video camera."

Pulling out an end table they set the camera on it and gathered around the small view screen to watch the playback. The monitor blinked to life revealing Ayane chained as Kouta's and Haruka's crews were tormenting her. The scene continued to unfold and as it did, it became progressively more difficult to watch. After a few minutes Eliot couldn't take it.

"Stop – Bayman, stop the camera. I can't bear to watch this anymore… I have no desire to see a beautiful human being torn to pieces by these sick bastards – I don't want to remember Ayane this way."

Bayman hit pause freezing the image just as Ayane was being struck across the face by Haruka, blood jetting towards the canvas frozen in front of her. Eliot walked over to the far wall – putting his back against it, he slid down to the floor. Then pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them, he just stared into space.

Kokoro walked to the window next to him, tears streaming down her face, and looked out at the sky. Then turning to Eliot and kneeling beside him, she quietly put her face in his shoulder. He glanced down briefly, kissing the top of her head and put his arms around her, stroking her hair. As he did, he resumed staring dry eyed into space, trying to forget what he had seen unfolding in the monitor.

Bayman stared at the frozen screen in front of him. He had seen the horrors of war first hand. He knew all about the sadistic glee some men took in dealing out cruelty. He didn't want to witness Ayane's destruction. He knew it would be bad. But knowing that there may be a clue to finding out more about the ring leader Kouta, he had to go through with it. What were his plans? What did he do with her body? He had to go on.

_This Kouta._ Thought Bayman. _I would very much like to meet him… This bastard who likes hitting girls…_ Then he took a deep breath and hitting the play button, he began to watch the rest of the video.

Kokoro and Eliot studied Bayman's face from where they sat along the wall. His grim countenance was illuminated by the flickering blue light of the monitor in front of him. They were trying to read in his reactions, figure out what he might be seeing on that awful screen.

He didn't show much emotion at first… only his quickened, shallow breathing was hinting at the rage surging just under the surface.

Time passed and his hand began slowly, unconsciously, sliding up his chest to his knife handle. His eyes were widening one was beginning to twitch. Kokoro noticed a large vein had begun throbbing in his right temple.

"Eliot do you see – ?" Kokoro whispered.

"Yes, shhh…don't point." Eliot responded, hugging her closer.

Bayman was nearly livid as he tried to suppress a complex mixture of rage, frustration and sadness as he watched Ayane's torture unfold on the screen. Kokoro noticed he was beginning to shake slightly, eyes, staring holes through the screen.

Bayman's thoughts flicked along quickly as he watched Kouta pummel and gloat as he relentlessly strove to break Ayane's spirit.

_Such joy in causing pain. Delight in cruelty. Absolute lack of honor – how can they cheer for that God Damn coward FUCK._

He continued watching the horrific events unfold. Then unbidden, a single word escaped him.

"Stop..."

He wasn't even aware he had said it. There was a tremor in his tone and it almost sounded plaintive. But still he forced himself to view the sickening spectacle.

Suddenly, he gasped and bent in closer. "Wow – ! GOD! Holy shit! No - ! WOW - amaze! How the hell did – ? Come on! Do it! Oh my god that bastard is - NO! Yes! Holy GOD Yes! How can she possibly stand i-! No – Oh no… you have to stop him – Wow! What a throw! Dropped that god damn rat-fuck! Oh shit – it's... oh shit, it's over she's…SHE CAUGHT IT! She caught the FUCKNG knife!? Kill him kill that FUCKER! NO! GODDAMMIT - She missed – oh no…Wait – OH WOW! Мой Мелкий бес!"

Looking up over the camera's monitor at Eliot and Kokoro, Bayman was beaming. They could feel the joy and pride radiating off him. He slapped the table as he said quietly with an awed expression.

"There is no finer warrior."

Eliot and Kokoro sprung to their feet – "Good Lord – Bayman, did she actually get away?!" Eliot blurted out.

"Yes." Answered Bayman. "She was in big mess though – really bad. Moved off camera, but managed somehow to drag herself to balcony – most likely. We need to go there – start tracking. We find her before that bastard Kouta!"

Eliot and Kokoro joined him at the table. Kokoro handed Bayman his gun. Bayman smiled at her and patted her cheek. "Thank you Kokoro." Her eyes widened…

Then turning to them both, Bayman said, "One more thing, and I promise you this – that fucker Kouta – is walking corpse. We kill him to death." Eliot and Kokoro were both nodding their assent, when suddenly a strange voice behind Bayman spoke, gripping their souls and riveting their attention with its icy talons.

"_NOBODY_ touches Kouta…"

They whirled around to find the source of the voice. There was nothing… Then one of the shadows slowly separated itself from the others. It strode powerfully, silently circling the room. Like a huge black lion. It crackled with menace – the air felt intense, heavy. The stone walls of the hall seemed to actually flex…outward. Long rays from the waning light came through the window to reveal a little more detail: intricately worked armor, black as a moonless night, terrifying, smoldering eyes that flashed with the promise of sudden death. The fearsome creature regarded them evenly then finished its sentence.

"…but ME."

It was Ryu. He had seen everything. He was furious.


	5. Ch 5 - The Seeker

**Chapter 00-4 – The Seeker**

"I – My God, how could anyone survive that drop?" Eliot said softly to Kokoro. The strong cold wind made the fabric of their canvas parkas ripple and their hair whip about. Then shaking his head dubiously, he looked back over the rail at the impossibly tiny ribbon of swiftly rushing water hundreds of feet below. Kokoro turned and walked across the windswept terrace back into the gallery. She wanted to take another look at the chandelier. Something about it called to her.

Bayman was also in the gallery trying to picture the scene he had recently viewed on the video. He looked at the blood stained manacles. Turning them over in his hands. Then standing roughly in the position Ayane had been when she made that fateful throw, he looked up at the knife high in the wall, and the severed end of the rope still on the floor below. Then his gaze crossed over to the huge smashed up chandelier and Kokoro kneeling next to it.

Ryu was outside not far from Eliot. He was looking at the little red stripes on the rail. The marks that had been left by Ayane's hand when she made her desperate escape from Kouta and his thugs only a few days ago. He gently touched each one. He could feel the rough, yet delicate texture of the blood crumble under the tips of his fingers, contrasting with the smoothness of the marble rail.

_I'll find you…_

Giving the rail a thoughtful pat – he forced himself to turn away and strode back in to where Bayman was standing. He found him by the empty manacles – still staring at the wall, gently shaking his head.

They stood there together for a moment regarding the knife high above. Ryu broke the silence.

"She sure can throw the hell out of a knife."

Bayman turned to him, dark eyes smouldering from under the brim of his cap. "She is incredible warrior."

Ryu stared straight ahead as he spoke. "It's easy to under estimate her… because when she goes off – it is sudden and deadly."

He took a step away from the manacles and looked down at the faint streaks of blood that still remained after the cleaning. They showed the path Ayane took when she dragged herself to the balcony. Looking at the trail he continued.

"She specializes in lightening swift, intense strikes. She inflicts massive overwhelming, concentrated damage – shocking and confusing her opponents and then melting away into shadow."

He and Bayman followed the subtle trail of blood back outside to the railing joining Eliot who turned to listen to Ryu as continued speaking.

"The problem is… she's…not cut out for a stand up toe to toe brawl like this. It's not what she was trained for and that beating she took from this Kouta… that… cowardly filth… the way she appeared in that abominable video… When she crawled away – "

As he spoke Eliot's eyes widened as he noticed hairline cracks appearing on the rail where his hand was gripping it.

Ryu looked over the railing to the stream far below.

"Bayman…I don't know if she can survive those injuries she sustained for long."

The three of them looked into the chasm in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

They looked back at Kokoro in the gallery. She was kneeling next to the chandelier, it looked like she was talking to it… softly. She reached out and pulled a crystal from it and walked out to join them.

"What did you pull from the smashed up chandelier?" Eliot asked her

"It's not a chandelier." she replied, "…it's a skeleton."

Bayman was confused – "Uh, what?"

Eliot interceded, "It's okay, it's been a pretty crazy day and – "

"Wait." It was Ryu. Then turning to Kokoro, he asked her with gentle urgency, "…go on, what do you mean?"

"It's a dragon skeleton." She said with certainty. "A beautiful crystal dragon."

She pointed into the smashed and broken remains of the magnificent chandelier as she continued.

"It had been trapped there for so long and yearned for freedom. It was watching when Ayane was being hurt and tortured by the men who held them both prisoner. He wanted to protect her but couldn't… his heart was breaking. But then, Ayane found a way to set it free! It was so grateful that it willingly chose to sacrifice its life to thank her by slaying the evil man who was causing her so much pain." She looked up at them tears welling in her eyes, "Oh, Ryu – he died happy! He roared with joy as he removed evil from the world and saved the woman who chose to free him."

She opened her hand showing them the sparkling crystal she retrieved from the wreckage.

"It loved her and died to save her. I found his heart and when we find Ayane – I will give it to her so they can be together."

Bayman looked wide eyed at Eliot who shrugged.

Ryu was focused like a laser on Kokoro. "Do you know where she is? Is she alive somewhere?" he asked.

"…no…" replied Kokoro thoughtfully. "…I…I don't know where she is – the winds only whisper that Kouta and his men have not found her yet."

Ryu had learned long ago to trust Kokoro's geomantic sense and took solace in the fact that at least for the moment, Kouta did not have her.

"Bayman – stay with Kokoro and Eliot and follow the road back down the stream. Keep those tracker's eyes of yours peeled for anything unusual. Stay in touch and let me know if you find out anything at all."

"Is good, Da – but you come with us no?"

Ryu sprung up to the railing.

"No. I'm taking the quick way down. I'll work faster and more quietly on my own anyway. I'm going to find this Kouta animal and shadow his team. If they do manage to find Ayane before us – then I'll be there."

Tapping his ear piece, he continued.

"Let me know if you find anything. ANYTHING."

Just as he was about to hurl himself off the railing, he paused and looked back at his three companions who were regarding him curiously, wondering why he was hesitating.

"Bayman, Kokoro, Eliot – it's times like these when you know who your friends are. Thank you."

Eliot was touched deeply. "Why Ryu – it's our privilege to help our dear – "

"Shut up..." Bayman growled interrupting. "…thank us when we find her." Kokoro only blushed and waved shyly.

Then smiling to himself beneath his mask, Ryu sprung straight down into the canyon like an ebony missile and, disappearing through the treetops lining the river bank far below, was gone.


	6. Ch 6 - Who Are You

**Chapter 00-4 – Who Are You**

Ayane lifted her head up carefully from the smooth, woodblock pillow and looked across the room wide eyed at the old monk who had appeared in the doorway.

Amused by her puzzled expression, Old Joshu smiled and said, "You look surprised to see me. I wonder – what were you expecting?"

"I'm sorry." She stammered, "I'm Ayane – thank you for helping me. I was just surprised to see you because – You're not '_Young'_ Joshu? Roshi Alan said _Young _Joshu was coming to help me – are you… his grandfather?"

Old Joshu walked lightly across the straw mats that lay on the polished wooden floors below to the center of the room where the fire pit was located. Then, producing a match from the sleeve of his robe, he struck it against one of the hearth stones and lit the fire. From a side table he took up a plain, copper kettle of water and hung it carefully on the iron cross bar over the growing flames.

Then he looked into the flames and nodded to himself. "I have not been called _Young _Joshu in some time… 'Roshi Alan' you say?" He was a Roshi here for only a couple of years… 1961 to '63. I was just twenty years old then… quite young indeed." Shaking his head softly to himself, Old Joshu got up and walked back to the side table and began arranging tea cups on a tray.

"1961?!" Ayane was confused – "He was here only a few moments ago – you must have passed him – you had to… when he left, you came in so soon after… I mean, right after he – "

"Alan died only ten years after he left our monastery, at the foot of the sublime Mt. Tamalpais. Perhaps you only _thought _you saw someone else, you have been through great distress and it is possible that – "

"No! He was Alan – 'Roshi Alan' and he stayed here with me… _all night_. I _touched_ him – he kept his hand on my shoulder…when – when I…"

"Was he English?" Old Joshu interrupted.

"Yes…"

"Was he smoking?"

"No – but I could _smell_ the tobacco… and, uh.." Ayane trailed off and stopped, for some reason she didn't want to mention the smell of the alcohol.

"…_and…?"_ Old Joshu prompted.

"…and there was a slight odor of alcohol too."

"AAHHH hahahahaha!" Old Joshu laughed good naturedly. Then turning to Ayane, he said with smiling eyes that sparkled, "It _was_ Alan you saw last night all right! Ah what a rascal – I haven't thought of him in years, but I should have known he wouldn't be able to resist coming back to help you."

Shaking his head he removed the kettle from the flame and began to fill the teapot on the side table with hot water.

"He always had a weakness for pretty girls you know... and wine too. It is nice that you saw him. You are quite fortunate, he was a good teacher."

Ayane watched as Old Joshu expertly prepared the tea… Then he brought the tray over setting it on a small padded kotatsu next to her bed and handed her a cup. It was white porcelain and very elegant. There were small red and blue flowers painted around the center in a ring. Curious – she had to ask.

"Aren't you – surprised – I mean he _was_ here. Last night… all night and I talked to him and that's… well, miraculous… right?"

"Right." said the old Roshi absently as he carefully steadied her hand with the cup. Then, easing her head forward helped her to drink it.

"This is the first thing you've had other than water since you arrived here. Drink slowly. It is full of powerful herbs that will help your body overcome the outrages that were inflicted on you."

"It's good." Ayane said quietly.

Slowly, she finished the cup – then another and a third. Ayane began to feel a little strength slowly return as she lay back down helped by Old Joshu.

"About what happened to me…" Ayane began, "I'm sure you have questions. It's hard to know where to – "

There was an urgent knock on the door.

"Come in." Old Joshu called.

Almost immediately, a young monk not older than 25, came swiftly into the room closing and bolting the door behind him. He was calm and though he moved and spoke quickly, did not seem to be unduly stressed as he bowed to his Roshi.

"Master, the men from the mountain have come back." Glancing to Ayane then back to the Roshi, "They are getting impatient and demand the proof we promised them. They I am concerned that they will not fall for our ruse and will follow through on their promise to kill everyone here and burn the monastery down to find her."

Old Joshu turned to Ayane saying. "Aiko here is my senior student. We told some men who came around asking, that we found you dead on the river bank. We made up a silly story telling them that we believed you were a divine servant of the Kami – and that we believed you had been slain by demons. We told them that we immolated you, sending you back to the gods you served on the hill top shrine a few miles from here. It was all nonsense, but we felt it was worth a shot… However, they have returned asking for more proof, apparently our diversion was not enough.

Then he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, at least our story bought us a few days, eh - Aiko."

Aiko nodded solemnly.

Ayane tried to rise… "Was one of them badly scarred? He would have been their leader." Fear for her new found benefactors was creeping into her voice.

"Yes." Aiko replied. "He said his name was Kouta, and after telling us – he paused and waggled his guns menacingly, as if his name should have some meaning. We tried to act suitably impressed."

Wincing against the intense pain – she sat up fully and threw the covers back. The room spun but she fought back the vertigo as she forced her legs over the edge of her bed saying - "I'm going to face them – you've done enough. Hide somewhere… fast."

Aiko quickly and gently restrained her as Old Joshu replaced the covers. "No – you will stay right here." Joshu admonished.

Aiko also agreed saying. "You must rest here Miss Ayane. We will find a way to discourage Kouta and those other men."

Aiko's grip was gentle but firm. In her extremely weakened state, she was easily held in place – she could only plead.

"Listen to me both of you – Kouta may be a bully and a coward, but he is also an incredibly cruel and powerful man." She turned to the senior student and trying to impress upon him the danger of the situation. "Aiko - this is a man who is capable of killing you without a second thought – please don't do this! "

Aiko responded, meeting her eyes with a steady, calm gaze that was gentle and sure. "While I am a man who is capable of dying without a second thought."

Old Joshu nodded, "Ayane, you need to reevaluate your ideas around the concept of what real power is."

Ayane opened her mouth to speak… and it just stayed open. Silence reigned.

It was Old Joshu that finally spoke.

"Fortunately, I have not wasted the time we bought with our initial ruse."

He stood and walked over to a cupboard on the wall and pulled out two stone jars. They were small and elegant with polished sides and well fitted lids. The items were old and very rare.

"What are those?" Ayane asked. Aiko was also pulling something from under the counter. It was a large alabaster urn.

Placing the stone jars on an elaborate wooden tray, Old Joshu answered. "Last night I went into town and behind the butcher shop I pulled a large pig carcass." Then looking sideways at Aiko who frowned, demurred and added, "Actually _Aiko_ – carried it but it _was_ my idea…"

Then Aiko took the lid off his large urn. It was full of ash as he said, "We burnt it at the hilltop shrine and put the ashes in here."

Then Old Joshu took the lid off of one of his smaller jars and added, "We filled this one with some of your blood, that I drew from you when you slept."

"Huh?!" Ayane said, eyes widening.

Then opening the other jar Old Joshu showed her the contents. It was full of purple hair.

Ayane was dumbfounded - "What th' – ? Holy F-!"

Aiko broke in, a pained expression of sympathy on his face, "We had to do this Miss Ayane, please understand. We didn't take _all_ your hair…"

Ayane's uninjured arm raised up fast and she felt her head and immediately realized –

_Shit most of it is gone - !_

Old Joshu continued.

"We will use these props to convince Kouta and his men that we kept these items as sacred relics. Mementos from the mystical servant we believe was sent from the Kami to us."

He placed the lids back on the jars and indicated to Aiko to follow him to the door as he continued to explain the plan to Ayane.

"He will certainly demand to take them as proof of your death. We will protest at first. But then, reluctantly, we will part with these 'sacred' items. Kouta will no doubt, have someone much smarter than himself run DNA tests on them. These DNA tests, of course, will come up positive and prove to him without a doubt that you are dead.

"…That's…pretty – good." Ayane had to concede. "No… Seriously…that might actually work."

Aiko smiled as Old Joshu scowled saying, "Of course it will work! It is _my_ idea and I'm _very_ wise. Really Ayane – you should have more faith. I'm not the Roshi here for nothing!"

Then crossing the threshold into the sunlight beyond, he called to his senior student who hurried out after him, "Come Aiko – let's go tell some awful lies."

Then shutting the door behind them, they were off. Ayane could hear their footsteps crunching on the gravel path fade slowly as they left her small guest house at the top of the wooded hill for the monastery below.

_My hair… shit._


	7. Ch 7 - Tired of Waiting for You

**Chapter 00-6 – Tired of Waiting For You**

"Give those bald headed mutha fuckers FIVE more minutes – then start shooting every-fucking-thing that's not us!"

Then, turning to a couple of his crew, Kouta pointed to the interior of the grounds as he gave them their orders. "Hotaka – Susumu! I want you two to explore these grounds. This is a big place and I don't trust these fucks. Take your time and meet us back at Hayashi's! If you find they're hiding anything from us – let us know and we'll be back to tear this place to the ground."

Hotaka and Susumu nodded and readied their weapons.

"So fucking GO! You _stupid_ fucks! You're not gonna find anything by staring at me, you assholes - !" Kouta screamed.

As Hotaka and Susumu scrambled off across the gardens, Kouta stood surrounded by his remaining thugs in the entrance to the Night Rain Monastery. Turning to the group, he realized they had not readied their weapons.

"Lock and load bitches! GOD – do I have fucking tell you everything!?"

His men began working the slides on their weapons. The harsh chorus of metal on metal sliced through the stillness. In the courtyard, the white doves along the eves of the gate house took to the air as the sounds echoed off of the stone path and ivy covered walls of the buildings they stood next to.

However, the monks working all around didn't even look up. They kept to their tasks, gardening, sweeping or just passing by to some unknown destination as if they weren't even there.

Kouta was on edge. He didn't like this whole scene. He was glaring around the grounds looking at the flowering gardens, trees, the multiple buildings and the strange, quiet people who lived there. He hated everything about this place. And they had been hanging around way too long for his liking. At least ten minutes.

"I've had it with this fucking place." Kouta said to the trees, shrubs, gardens and sky.

He recalled how it had taken forever to worm out of that old fart that these scheming little bald headed shits actually had some physical proof of Ayane's death.

_Dumb fuck-tards thought she was a spirit…_

Kouta was sick of waiting around. Sick of watching these stupid, silent, creeps shuffle around staring blankly at every fucking thing.

Sick of hearing about all the shrine and Kami bull-shit. He was sick of being told about divine spirits and all the mystical Buddha-Shinto jack-assery.

Sick of tramping up and down to stupid shrines in the middle of the goddamn night, sifting through ashes looking for useless, stupid bone chips.

Kouta wanted _PROOF_. Undi-fuckin'-sputable proof that Ayane was dead! Like REALLY dead. Not _FAKE_ dead.

He wanted to see her smashed up, broken body. Or that smug little head on a stick, hell – a… a… friggin' purple scalp – a hand even – a goddamn shinbone… anything! As long as it was _real_ – just some kind of actual, tactile proof.

Proof he could take back to Hayashi and Kasumi.

Proof that would grant him not only their favor and increase his status... but also ensure he continued breathing. He was close to panicking and flicked the safety off of his gun –

_They BETTER not come back with anymore flakey stories of spirits and crap like – _

"Boss - !" Itsuke, Kouta's new number two, interrupted his frantic train wreck of thoughts as he pointed to Old Joshu and Aiko who were approaching from the other side of the expansive gardens.

They wended their way along the garden paths where the other monks where busy with their chores. As they crossed over the small stone bridges and made their way past expertly manicured and pruned hedges and trees, they carefully carried the vessels bearing their "holy" relics. They were about a hundred yards away.

"Boss! They're coming – no – not that way, from over there. See? they're the ones carrying the weird pots and crap… I bet that's got the proof we wanted!"

Another of Kouta's men broke in – "Maybe it's food! I hear these Buddha dudes really know how to cook!"

"Shut the fuck up – All of you! It had BETTER be the proof we asked for!"

Racking the slide on his mini Uzi he continued,

"All I know is they better have something _IN_ those things we can take back – Or I swear, we will kill every one of these freaks right here and now, starting with that old shithead leader of theirs."

Old Joshu, Roshi of the Night Rain Monastery, and Aiko, his senior student, walked slowly towards Kouta and his group at the entrance to the temple grounds. Joshu carried his tray with the two ancient jars carefully and with affectation of great reverence. Aiko who was doing the same with the ornate alabaster urn, continued looking straight ahead as he spoke quietly to the Roshi about the plan.

"Master, do you think it is wise to walk this slowly? I think they are getting impatient…"

Across the gardens by the entrance Kouta was getting more and more worked up – "What the FUCK is taking those dick-heads so long?! Are they high?! Do they allow that kind of crap here?! WHAT the FUCK!?"

Itsuke and his other men shifted around nervously fidgeting with their weapons as they waited.

"Yes." Old Joshu answered, "We must move with measured reverence. We need to appear as if we take a deep pride in these items and the honor they confer upon us. We have to believe in our hearts that these are the true relics of the sacred servant of the Kami."

He thought a moment as they walked a few more solemn steps then continued.

"If we are going to sell them a line of…I guess the word is… 'crap', then we need to make it the most believable crap we possibly can. It must have value. You don't rush something that is sacred… They must feel we value these items beyond all else."

Aiko slowed to a more stately pace.

"Not THAT slow!" Joshu hissed out of the side of his mouth, "Do you want them to kill us all?!"

"This is not the time for jokes, master… _Really_."

"There is no better time! However, we must be prepared. Kouta will no doubt demand to know what is in these containers. And as the contents are unknown to him, he will no doubt be very, VERY afraid when we open them. So please – move as slowly as you can, or they _will_ shoot."

After a few more stesp the Roshi added, "And I have no desire for any of us to die today because there is much weeding to be done."

"Hmmm…" Nodded Aiko, "The maple by the moon bridge has needed trimming for some time now. Have you noticed?"

Watching the two monks approach Kouta addressed his crew.

"Listen you idiots – I don't know what's in those goddamn, fucking pots but when they FINALLY GET HERE - be ready for anything! I want you _assholes_ to start shooting everything to hell if they pull any of that kung fu crap!"

The two monks were 50 yards away as old Joshu continued his instructions, quietly to Aiko.

"They will demand we give them the pots so they can take them as proof of Ayane's death back with them. It is clear that Kouta has masters that will kill him if he does not. We must put up a convincing, token resistance so they feel there is value to these items."

As the monks got closer, Kouta continued to address his men. "If they've got ANY kind of proof in those fucking pots, we are taking it with us. I don't care if they think she was queen of the goddamn underworld – we are taking all that crap with us!"

Old Joshu was still talking to Aiko as they came within 25 yards, quietly, lips barely moving.

"When I begin my story – try to stay with me and do not act surprised. Aiko, when you tell a lie it must be sufficiently large enough and outlandish enough to _feel_ credible. A little lie won't do – It must be huge, magnificent…"

Aiko's eyes widened slightly… "Master please, don't go too far afield with thi – "

"SSHHH! We're nearly there."

As they covered the final twenty yards to where Kouta was standing encircled by his group, Kouta pointed his gun and said nervously.

"Far enough – It's about fucking time! NOW - what's in the pots? Open them – SLOWLY…"


	8. Ch 8 - You Really Got Me

**Chapter 00-7 –You Really Got Me **

"Okay so it's agreed…" said Hotaka as he and Susumu walked through the gardens of the Night Rain Monastery, "…if we're lucky enough to find they're hiding Ayane's body here, we take her head back to Hayashi ourselves and throw Kouta's stupid ass under the bus."

"Yeah, cool…" said Susumu. "…why should he get all the credit? He's the dumb asshole who botched the whole thing in the first place. All that stupid "art" bullshit… what a dick! He was just asking for trouble."

"Right!" agreed Hotaka, "You can't play around with someone like Ayane. Man, what a mess she made out of Haruka and his crew – shit…"

"Tell me about it - we pushed our luck a little too far. Shoulda just killed her the second she started coming around."

They stopped next to a mulberry tree and looked around. They had covered most of the gardens and buildings. There were still a few paths left and the main dormitory in the center of the compound.

"That maple by the moon bridge over there is looking a little ratty…" Susumu said.

"Yeah…" agreed Hotaka. "So – do you think we ought to tackle the dormitory or take this little path up the hill?"

"Hill." Said Susumu. "We should do that while it's still light anyway."

Hotaka started walking towards the narrow path. "Nice – I'm not lookin' forward to searching that big fuckin' dormitory right now."

Turning to a monk who was weeding at the entrance to the path, he asked – "Hey skin-head, what's up this path?"

The monk looked up at them and stood, putting his clippers down on the wheelbarrow next to him.

"I am Shin. There is nothing of importance up there, just a small guest house that we keep for visitors."

"Any visitors up there now?" Susumu asked.

Shin hesitated…

_How do I answer? Is it "right action" to lie if I know it will save a life?..or is the lie in itself an egoic fear based manifestation?_

Hotaka became impatient with the delay and, grabbing him by the collar of his robes, shook him, saying – "Simple question egg head – Is there a dead chick with purple hair in the house up there or not?! _FUCK!_ What is it with you people?"

"No – there is not." Answered Shin with calm certainty – secretly relieved he did not have to stray from the truth.

"Shit – that means the dormitory…" said Hotaka releasing the monk.

"How do you know he's not lying?" Susumu queried glancing nervously at the quietly staring monk.

"I heard somewhere that these Buddha guys don't lie. Besides – I think they're too stupid to lie anyway. I mean - just look at the vacant fuck." Hotaka became unsettled by the steady gaze coming from the monk and shoved him – "Get back to work and mind your own fucking business… weirdo."

Shin calmly turned back to pruning the shrubs, taking care to make sure the tops were even.

Susumu was wondering about the accuracy of the information they had just received - "Well, even if he doesn't lie, he could still be wrong. Did you ever think about that 'Mr. Mystical Buddha Expert?' Don't these bald dudes ever make mistakes?"

Hotaku became exasperated with the whole thing. "Dude, I don't fucking know, okay!? I just heard that these assholes tell the truth – so – what do you want from _me,_ man!?

"Great – so, then what you're really saying is – he might not know _shit_ – about _anything_! I say we check it out."

Hotaku sighed in resignation, "Fuck – okay, well – at least we can put off tramping around that dumb, fucking dormitory a little while longer – come on."

Back at the main gate, Kouta and his men could only stare with their mouths agape as Old Joshu continued to relate his incredible tale.

"…and just before the terrible furies of the seven celestial voids departed, they reminded us of the great sacrifice made by this valiant servant of the Kami. _'Take her remains to the shrine far in the mountains!'_ they said, _'Send her earthly vessel back to mighty Tsukuyomi atop a pillar of holy fire!'_ we trembled at their fearsome might and rushed off to do their bidding."

Then, indicating the open pots at the feet of Kouta and his men, he continued voice rising to a rapturous crescendo. "But as you can see, we have saved these precious relics of the magical being, so that through them, she may continue to protect our monastery from _BEYOND THE GRAVE!_"

As he listened to his master, Aiko's appearance was one of studied reverence and deep contemplation. Inside, he was becoming mildly concerned.

_I hope they believe this… "crap" as the master puts it. It is quite a large pile to behold – indeed it is a veritable mountain of verbal feces. _

Kouta looked suspiciously at the containers in front of him. He wanted to believe that the contents were the proof he needed but…

"The ashes are fuckin' useless… but that purple hair…" He reached in and pulled out a handful. "This could be the real deal…" Looking over at the jar of blood, "Is that shit blood?"

Clutching his head as if a great blasphemy had been committed, Old Joshu wailed!

"Ohhh by the seven hundred and fifty two thousand flaming Buddhas! To touch the sacred locks of the celestial servant – and such language in the presence of the holy relics! Oh – Aiko… my chest… I'm coming, Buddha… everything… is going – dim…"

Aiko stepped up and supported his horrified and incapacitated master. Then turning to Kouta, he answered for him. "Yes mighty Kouta, we collected some of her blood so we could uh, harness her otherworldly powers…from beyond."

"Whatever dudes." Kouta snatched up the jar containing the blood and looked at it. "Sure as fuck smells like blood – but how do we know it's hers?"

"That hair _has_ to be hers!" Itsuke volunteered. "Not too many people walking around with purple fucking hair boss."

"No shit – but it could be faked… I mean how do we _know_ it's hers? Or if it's even real?"

Itsuke's brow furrowed, he hadn't considered that. "Uhhh, I… Hmp. Wait – I… uh, no…."

Looking up briefly and repressing a sigh, Aiko ventured to make a suggestion to help nudge them along.

"Perhaps, there is some kind of… I don't know – 'TEST' or something you could perform to authenticate these, um… sacred relics. We would be willing to part with a small sampling of each that you may take them back to your… strange um, and _frightening_… world of modern marvels."

Kouta looked at Aiko, then back at the "sacred relics." He seemed uncertain. Then Old Joshu sprung to back to life.

"WHAAAAAT?!" He was beside himself at the proposed sacrilege. "Aiko – I forbid it!" He spluttered, then continuing weakly, clearly not long for this world as the shock of dealing with such sacrilege was surely killing him. "These relics are _sacred_ to the dark and fearsome gods of seething rage that protect the terrible Night Rain NECROPOLIS! We cannot allow unbelievers to take even the smallest – "

Kouta was convinced - "I think we'll be taking all of this shit, you crazy old fuck!" And if it doesn't check out as real – we'll be back to burn this whole nutty freak show to the ground!"

Then turning to his men, he said, "Grab that crap and don't drop any! We're getting the out of this spooky dump _now_!"

Itsuke looked around briefly and asked, "Boss – what about Susumu and Hotaka? They're not back yet."

"Fuck 'em!" Then slapping Itsuke on the back of the head, "What part of 'We're leaving now' did you not under-fucking-stand?! Those two assholes can find their way back to Hayashi's on their own!"

Then Kouta whirled around, facing the monks. He was going to warn them one last time about severe consequences if they were deceiving him. Then, as he was about to speak, he paused as he watched Aiko holding his swooning and nearly delirious Roshi. Old Joshu was reaching feebly in the direction of Kouta's men who were walking from the grounds with the jars containing Ayane's blood and hair. He was nearly incoherent and could only manage a weak, faint, "nnnnnnooooooooo…."

"Uh…you better – not be… Oh, fuckit." At a loss for words, Kouta just turned and followed his crew out the gates and to the waiting trucks. Then as they rumbled away in clouds of dust it was silent again.

Old Joshu stood up and straightened his robes as Aiko closed the gate. Then turning to look at his master he said, "… 'dark fearsome gods of rage,' huh? …Not bad."

Old Joshu smiled… "I liked your 'strange and frightening world of modern marvels.' Very nice."

"Thank you master. However, it is not original – I stole that one from the History Channel."

They began walking back towards the wooded path to the guesthouse on the hill.

"That means I win." Old Joshu said smiling to himself. Then plucking at Aiko's sleeve said, "Look, it's young Shin. He seems to be in quite a hurry to get to us."

Up in the guest house, Ayane had been slowly experimenting with the physical limitations of her recovering body. Her abdominal muscles were the worst and it was very hard to sit up without help from her good arm and it was also very hard to move her legs. Her left shoulder, though much better than it was a few days ago, was still very stiff.

And just when she felt she could sit up – bam! The pain from the knife wound in her back would kick in to remind her she really needed to rest.

_It'll be at least another week before I can think about walking around. I heal fast – but it will still be maybe two or three months before I can get even close to my former self... I am so fortunate Old Joshu brought me in. He didn't have to get involved… Maybe he wouldn't if he knew my past…_

She looked over to the door expectantly – she could hear Old Joshu and Aiko approaching. From the sound of their footsteps, she could tell they weren't in a hurry either, maybe twenty five to thirty yards out.

_Good, looks like they pulled it off. Never underestimate a Zen Roshi…_

Ayane smiled to herself and eased back down onto the wood block pillow closing her eyes.

_Every now and then it feels good to just relax and let someone else take care of things for a change._

"It's FUCKING locked – SHIT – man! Now we gotta go back down and ask that freaky little Buddha dude to open it for us… GOD _Dammit_!"

Ayane's eyes snapped wide open. She had heard that voice before…

_NOW I remember… when I was drugged… He was one of the guys who I thought was a demon – who called me a 'bitch' and slapped my arms aside and choked me into unconsciousness when I was reaching for help._

"Stop sniveling Hotaka! Fuckin' baby - on _three_ we just kick that bastard in… GOD, I swear, you are such a wuss."

Ayane recognized the second voice too.

_By Tsukuyomi – that's the one who told Kouta he wanted to take a turn hitting me with the bat while I hung there… like it was a big joke._

"One…"

Ayane struggled to sit, with a tremendous effort against the intense pain. She managed to lever herself upright with her good arm.

"Two…"

Her eyes flashed around her immediate area – no weapons within reach. Just the porcelain tea cup on the kotatsu next to her. Barely within reach beyond that was the heavy iron bar and the thick iron heating tray that the kettle sat on. But the bar was fastened to a pole in the floor and was not removable. The tray was large and heavy but no longer hot and not useful as a weapon… Her mind was a blur –

_What – what can I use – Tray? Blanket? Wood pillow? Tea cup?! Wait, what about the kettle? Is there still hot water in there?!_

"Three!"

_There's no time!… _Ayane's free arm moved fast and grabbed quickly – it was the best choice from a terrible array of options…

With a resounding smash the door exploded off of its hinges and cascaded into the room in a spray of finely lacquered splinters. Stumbling through the entry, Hotaka and Susumu were momentarily stunned, standing with mouths open. In front of them only fifteen feet away was Ayane! Sitting up, staring at them. Her eyes were wide and pleading.

Seeing her without her customary stoic demeanor and so visibly afraid, gave them a momentary pause.

"Holy shit – she survived after all!" Hotaka shouted breaking the spell as he pulled his shotgun out from under his coat. "I really didn't think we'd actually – "

"Shut up and shoot, dumb-ass! Save the head – we need it intact, just cut her in two and don't fucking miss!" Susumu yelled.

Ayane tried to stall them. "Please don't… I – I'm hurt, I… "

She never finished her sentence; the roar from Hotaka's shotgun ended the discussion before it even began. The 00 buck shot tore through her thin blanket and blasted her slight body, causing it to crash against the back wall like a bird hitting a plate glass window. Rebounding hard, she slid loosely back down into the bed in a disjointed heap, finally coming to a stop with her head hanging limply over the back of the wood block pillow. Her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling.

As the smoke cleared they stared in silence. Hotaka was the first to speak.

"I did it – it's over… she's dead! Hey – Susumu, I just killed Ayane!"

"Suck on that you stupid fucking ninja bitch!" Susumu laughed. "Shit Hotaka, you did something right for a change!" Susumu pulled his knife and walked over to where she lay sprawled under the tangled blankets.

Hotaka lowered his gun. "Thanks, asshole. Killing is what I do really well. Hey, did you hear her start to beg man!? THAT was fucking priceless! Too bad we didn't take a little extra time to have some fun with her. But…" he sighed, "…I guess we did the right thing by just killing her fast."

"Yeah, it was the smart choice. Ayane was just too fucking unpredictable man… You saw what she did to Haruka's crew. No, it's best to play it safe. You know, it almost makes me sorry Kouta's big, fat ass isn't here to see this!" Susumu said as he straddled Ayane.

He looked back over his shoulder at Hotaka and said, "Hey, her head's even on the chopping block for me. I guess that's one I owe you! – Keep an eye out for any of those bald fucks who may have heard anything." Hotaka turned to look out the door and down the path leading to the small guest house.

Susumu gripped Ayane by the face and rolled her head left then right looking for the best place to thrust his knife. He'd only done this a couple of times before and he wanted it to go as cleanly as possible.

"Hey Hotaka – once I get her head off, I'll take us a couple of fingers too… might be nice to have to have a little reminder of this turning point in our careers."

Hotaka was scanning the woods and the trail that lead up to the porch of the guest house carefully as he replied. "Sounds good… hey – who knows – they might even be lucky too!" Then realizing they had skipped breakfast added, " Say – there's a great Sushi place in Nirasaki. If we make really good time down the mountain, we can go there to celebrate."

"Great idea… Shit, Hotaka you're on a roll! Okay, this shouldn't take too long…"

Susumu positioned the knife over her throat then exhaled sharply as he pushed down hard for the first cut. At that very same instant, Ayane's body abruptly convulsed with a quick unnatural pulse of speed. The sudden shift was only a few inches, but it was enough to cause Susumu's knife to narrowly miss her neck and instead embed solidly in the wooden pillow next to her head.

"Holy FUCK!" Screamed Susumu – "She's not dead! She's not – aghk!"

Like a vice, Ayane's hand clamped down on the scruff of Susumu's neck in a grip of steel.

"Suck this, you piece of shit…" She hissed into Susumu's horrified face.

A thin, high scream slid out from between his yellow teeth, as Ayane, adrenaline rushing through the electrified muscles of her right arm, whipped his head down with dizzying speed; smashing his face into the dense, unyielding wood block pillow. The intense force of the impact caused Susumu's surprised brain to explode out of his head. With a thick, chunky splattering sound, the contents of his shattered skull painted the wall behind them with thick dribbling gore.

Hotaka had wheeled around at Susumu's scream, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "I just fucking shot you! You're dead… DEAD!" He racked his shotgun – "Die you fucking DEMON!" bringing it up to his shoulder, there was a short hiss and a flash. He shuddered... there was a soft thump, as his weapon simply dropped from his hands to the straw mat at his feet. Suddenly there was no more use for it as he had become distracted and was curiously touching something protruding from his forehead. There was a slight stinging sensation, too…

_I can't seem to…_

It was hard to see and his eyes were crossed as he tried to view it. It looked like a handle or something.

_Wha…What is that thing in my…?_

He crumpled forward onto the mats and slid into the extinguished fire pit with Susumu's knife stuck to the hilt between his staring eyes. As he fell, he revealed Old Joshu, Aiko and Shin, who had just come rushing up to the open doorway. Aiko was the first to speak, "Miss Ayane! We heard a gunshot – are you…" He looked dumbfounded at the dead men in the room, then back at Ayane – "…are you hurt?"

A twisted iron tray clumped heavily at their feet. It was full of buck shot that had embedded deeply into, but not quite penetrated, the thick metal.

"I'm sore as hell. But I'll be okay."


	9. Ch 9 - Think It Over

**Chapter 00-8 – Think It Over**

Ayane pushed Susumu off of her and let him clump to the floor in a heap. Then, carefully leaning back and letting the headboard support her, she let out a long, controlled sigh. Although she was exhausted by the pain, her demeanor was stoic and serene. It was harder for her to hide the physical effects of her exertions, however. The strain of taking the blast from Hotaka's shotgun even with the improvised metal shield and the effort of slaying both her assailants had reopened the wounds in her back and shoulder. The blood had seeped through the bandages, saturating them, and had begun to stain her shirt. She could also feel her entire torso throbbing as her still healing ribs and bruised abdominals reminded her that she was far from recovered.

Old Joshu quickly assessed the scene.

"Aiko, you and Shin take the bodies of these gangsters around back and get some help. We'll need to bury them in the woods behind this house."

Whisking the blood stained covers off of Ayane's bed, he handed them to shin.

"Use these to drag them out. They can also serve as shrouds."

Then Joshu turned to a very young student no more than five or six. He was standing in the doorway, watching everything with a serious, almost studious expression. As he addressed him, the Roshi's voice softened a bit, but was still direct and firm as he instructed him on what to do.

"Yugen, bring the rubbing alcohol and a bowl of hot soapy water. Also, the medical kit from the cabinet by the sink. I will need you to help me assess Ayane's injuries."

Aiko and Shin first placed Susumu's body on the sheet. The top third of his head was missing and the last of the thick, lumpy contents of his now empty skull oozed and spilled loosely across the white cloth. After securing the sheet around the body, they handed the load off to two waiting monks who pulled sodden bulk out and around to the back of the guest house where other monks were already digging the holes.

Next, Aiko and Shin turned to the fire pit where Hotaka was sprawled and began loading him onto the remaining blanket.

Ayane immediately noticed this as her eyes flicked across the room her gaze locking on the knife, still stuck in Hotaka's head.

"Aiko – that knife stays here… with me, okay?"

Her voice was quick and a thread of anxiety ran through it. She wanted that knife – it represented safety to her. Ayane indicated from where she was sitting, by nodding her head in the direction of the large knife protruding from between the gangster's sightless, staring eyes. Aiko looked at the hilt and touched it gingerly, then, looking over to Ayane he shook his head saying,

"I think that it is… uh, I am SO sorry b – But, it's… stuck – ?"

Leaning around Old Joshu, who was tending to her, Ayane thrust her bandaged hand out at arms' length with her palm up, directly at Aiko. Then, flexing her fingers possessively, she gave him the _look_. It was slightly wild, and hinted at the fierce intensity surging and rushing just beneath the calm, delicate façade. It communicated a simple message, very clearly:

_Knife – give me… NOW._

Realizing this was not an issue that was open to discussion, and even – potentially – mildly dangerous, he reluctantly gripped the hilt. With some difficulty, Aiko pulled, wiggled and jerked the blade, coaxing it to move as he slowly drew it out. It scraped roughly against the skull making him wince as the rasping vibrations traveled through the blade, down the knife handle and into his hands. Aiko gritted his teeth and stayed with it, finally working it free. After a short pause, thick, dark red fluids began to run slowly down across the mask of horror that was Hotaka's face.

Aiko, quickly, crossed the room and handed the blade to Ayane, happy to be rid of it. Ayane was equally happy to receive it. It was sturdy, double edged, very long and razor sharp. Using her discarded shirt, she began to carefully wipe the blade and handle free of blood.

As the other monks came in to help clean up, Aiko and Shin pulled the corners of the blanket, heavily dragging the wide-eyed body from the room.

An enigmatic smile flickered across Ayane's face. It passed and was gone – like the reflection of a silent, shooting star tracing across the surface of a still, moonlit pond as she heard Hotaka's lifeless skull bang solidly on each thick step as they pulled his body off of the front porch.

Seemingly oblivious to all of this, Old Joshu continued to examine, clean and bind Ayane's many wounds, assisted by Yugen, his bright eyed young student. Although he was very young, Yugen proved to be very capable and assisted Old Joshu well, quietly supplying alcohol, bandages and bowls of water – whatever was needed.

As they applied the alcohol to disinfect the multiple cuts, scrapes and gashes, old Joshu was surprised that Ayane didn't register the slightest reaction to the stinging sensation that accompanies such a procedure. He stole a glance over at her and saw she was just staring at the blade, looking at her reflection as she slowly turned it in her hand. She was gently thumbing the sharp edge and humming something softly to herself. The tune was hypnotic and captivating. Some of the monks in the nearby area became distracted and sat where they were and just listened.

"What are you humming?" Old Joshu asked, "It is very lovely."

"Oh, it's an old Shomyo chant that my moth-."

Ayane looked at him. Her eyes were wide and bright like twin topaz jewels. When she spoke, her voice was soft and cool like a breeze. Old Joshu's felt the light and power radiating out of this strange, amazing being.

"It's just an old song... I sing it sometimes… to stay calm when – "

She paused not wanting to admit weakness… then she thought about what Alan had said – about not playing hide and seek with herself – and the promise she made… the one she was going to keep.

"…when I'm hurt, or – afraid."

Old Joshu began to understand.

_Her otherworldly appearance of calm, her alluring presence – it is a defensive mechanism to trick predators…tricks them to coming in close… for the kill…. this is when she is most dangerous._

He kept silent, considering this as he and Yugen began removing the bandages from her shoulder. As he removed the blood soaked bandages, he watched the way she turned the knife and the light dancing and flashing on it, in time with her ancient song.

_The more pain she feels, the more danger she perceives… the more beautiful and harmless she appears to be… And the way she seems now, she must be in great distress… and therefore extremely dangerous -!_

Her entire torso was now bare to reveal all the damage she had taken. The painful cuts, burns and wounds were numerous but the shoulder wound was particularly bad and there was redness around the edges of the deep puncture. Ayane looked at it for a moment then turned back to her knife and continued to admire its blade as she rotated it catching the yellow rays from the sun as they slanted into the room through the open doorway and across her bed.

Young Yugen looked up from her terrible shoulder wound and gazed at Ayane as she continued to contemplate her blade delicately singing to herself. The bright metal sparkled in the waning patch of sunlight. He watched her for a moment then looked again at the awful stab wound and the other wounds and bruises on her limbs, back and chest, then back at Ayane again. Even her face though no longer swollen, still had the nasty purpling bruises around her jaw and neck where she had been punched and strangled. He became confused.

"Why?"

Ayane looked over at him puzzled. "Why - _what_? What is it, Yugen?"

"How… How could anyone want to hurt you? You are good. A kind and beautiful spirit."

His voice was steady and clear, but the tears welling in his eyes betrayed his emotion.

Old Joshu's kindly face stayed calm and passive, but his wise eyes smiled and shone as he thought to himself.

_This should be… interesting._

Ayane looked back at her reflection in the knife blade for a long interval. Other than the fact that she had stopped her song, it was almost as if she hadn't heard him at all. Then she turned to the young student and holding the wide shining knife blade up – so Yugen could see himself reflected there – answered.

"The world is a mirror Yugen. Everything in it shines back and reflects a different piece of you."

Ayane regarded the young student for a moment then added.

"I only _look_ beautiful to you, because _you_… are beautiful."

The discussion was taking a turn Old Joshu didn't expect – but he was curious to see what young Yugen – what all of them, might learn from the dialog.

"Yugen, those men didn't see me the way you do. They had allowed their terrible fears to consume them. Although they appeared human, they were transformed over time into vicious animals. And, like frightened beasts, slavering and snapping at their own reflections, they just attack and strike out at the world around them. But at the center of that fearful world they create, is a terrible dark hole… an endless swirling void where a human soul once was."

She turned away for a moment and looked across the room and out the door. Speaking in low tones, almost inaudible – her voice sounded raw – "Oh Gods… I was so nearly like them… but, it was Alan – he saved me."

She could see out over the porch to the sun filtering through the trees. Then she turned back to Yugen.

"They thought that by abusing, torturing and murdering me, the way they had done with so many others before, that it would somehow fill that terrible void in their lives. But it… it never does – they just kept dumping more and more violence, depravity and filth into that bottomless hole in their empty hearts, and in the end, it consumed them.

She transferred her blade to her left, placing her free hand on his cheek, and with her thumb brushed away a tear she found there.

Yugen felt the toughness of that hand. Her palm was worn from a lifetime of battle and the pads of her fingers and hands were rough like the surface of a cat's tongue, but her touch though solid and confident, was gentle and loving. There was also a feeling of warmth that penetrated deep into his being. Little Yugen immediately felt safe, protected and at peace. His huge brown eyes glowed with adoration.

"Yugen – I made a promise. My job is now, and will always be, to find and exterminate these hollow people. I will end their suffering, and stop their dark, poisonous ripples from spreading into the world. I will no longer answer to evil men – or jump through hoops to appease tyrants … these wounds – all over my body… they're a reflection too, you know; a reflection of the sad, wicked lost souls that I sent to Hell. And when I get well – their friends will soon follow."

Ayane smiled at him and patted his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. Then she laid her knife down on the bed next to her and, taking up the bowl of warm water from him, added.

"My shoulder _is_ pretty bad – why don't you help me with it?"

She directed his little hands to hold the cloth just below the entry point to catch any drops as she positioned the bowl directly over the deep gash in her shoulder.

Old Joshu leaned forward a bit apprehensively, eyebrows rising as he cautioned her.

"Ayane, you may need to be careful with that, it could really, really – "

Ignoring Joshu, Ayane calmly poured the soapy water directly into the opening. It overflowed just a bit and was caught on Yugen's cloth. She allowed pain to flow through her like searing molten metal. But she didn't hold onto the pain either, but let it ebb and fade.

"…sting."

"Thank you Yugen." Ayane beamed at her helper, "You are very steady! Okay – now pat that dry and let's get the hand and back taken care of."

After the fresh bandages were applied, Old Joshu patted Yugen lovingly on the head and gave him some quiet instruction, then picked up from a nearby chair a black linen kimono and carefully placed a it around her shoulders saying, "We need to move you out of here so we can finish tidying the bed and scrub the rest of the blood from the walls. May I help you to the porch – or…" he added mischievously, "… will you simply fly out there yourself on magical silver spirit wings?"

Taking his hands she laughed saying,

"Actually, that's how I normally get around, but not today, I'm afraid… my wings have been clipped. I will definitely need your help with this."

Then, putting her arm around his neck, she let him help her up.

"Thank you, Master Joshu."

With great effort, she was able to move her legs letting the spasms of pain in her stomach muscles wash over her. Only the change in her breathing hinted to Joshu the great agony she was in.

"Shall we stop for a moment?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine, but thank you for asking." She replied, with no trace of the pain in her voice.

_The Roshi is a tough old guy._ Ayane thought to herself. She was surprised at his ability to support her so easily.

Reaching the covered porch, there were other monks present to help and they lowered her down onto a large deck chair. She allowed them to put her legs up and cover her with a new heavy blanket. Leaning against the tall straight back of the chair, she was happy to be sitting up. It was nice to see out over the tops of the budding trees on the hills below. It was a bright day in early spring. There was snow high on the far hills and a snap in the air.

_Feels good to just be here… right now. _She thought to herself snuggling into the blanket so only her nose and eyes appeared above the top.

In the valley where the monastery was located, she could see the monks working in the garden. Old Joshu pulled up a simple wooden chair and sat down beside her and looked out at the landscape. Then he turned his attention to Ayane and, looking her up and down, his eyes narrowed as he observed her shrewdly.

Sensing the Roshi's gaze, she continued to stare out over the valley as she spoke.

"Question?"

"You are very aware of your surroundings." Old Joshu commented, surprised she knew he had glanced at her.

"I have to be, Master Joshu."

"You also have the ability to ignore great amounts of pain." Joshu remarked lightly.

"No, I don't." countered Ayane. "My sensitivity to pain is the same as anyone else's. However, I am able to accept it more easily than most."

"Hmmm." pondered the Roshi. "Acceptance is a powerful ally."

"Maybe… But it sure doesn't make it hurt any less."

"And that, my friend, is what sake is for." He patted the arm of the chair firmly and leaned forward preparing to stand.

"I have to prepare for sanzen now. After I have met with the students, I will return to check on you and we will drink together. I would like to talk with you. I have many questions."

Then, standing, he added, "Be sure not to talk to any of the monks. They are instructed to devote their full attention to their Zen practice in all of their daily activities. Your visit here has caused no small amount of distraction and it will challenge them as they seek to still the chatter in their minds."

"I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble." Ayane said peering over the blanket.

"No trouble at all – in fact, your presence here is an excellent test for all of us."

Then adjusting the blanket around her to make sure no drafts would get through, he gently patted both her shoulders and looked her in the eye. His stare was immediate and riveting. Ayane was transfixed by the power behind his gaze.

"You are our guest and may stay as long as you need to...or want to." With a sly smile he added, "When you are well enough – we can put you to work – there's a maple over by the moon bridge that could really use some attention..."

And with that, Old Joshu left, heading down the stairs and along the path to the woods. The lengthening shadows of the trees reached out to embrace him as he walked through the golden light of the cool afternoon.

_Now that…_ thought Ayane, _is a truly beautiful human being._

Reaching the stone path that led into the trees and down the hill to the monastery below, he rounded a bend and was lost from sight.

Under the blanket, Ayane held the knife possessively. She continued to thumb the blade as if its' very sharpness gave her reassurance. She enjoyed watching the leaves twitch and flutter in the light wind as the rains approached.

Someone was watching her…

Looking around, Ayane saw young Yugen peeking at her from the doorway. She smiled at him and waved saying: "Hi Yugen, I didn't know you were still here."

"Master Joshu said I am to watch over you until he returns." He said quite seriously from the door way.

Ayane's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised but she resisted the urge to smile and remained stone faced as she watched the sober little figure standing there. He was in long black pants with sturdy little brown boots. He had a long, thick, white, hooded pull over with that black ink brush circle design on it. On his head was a thick, black woolen hat pulled down over his ears with tufts of hair peeking out from under it. His hands were tucked in the large pouch in the front of his sweat shirt. His large brown eyes were scanning the area as he looked for possible threats. Then, satisfied, he looked back at Ayane and said, "There's no one out here – and no one inside either. I think we're okay."

"Oh, good. It makes me feel a lot better knowing you're here to help watch over things. Would you like to sit down next to me?"

He walked over and plopped down on the vacant chair next to hers and put his hand protectively on her shoulder. They sat quietly together like that, watching the sunlight move through the trees. The birds were calling in the branches as they worked out who would roost where and discussed the day's activities. After a few minutes Yugen asked:

"How were you able kill those two men?"

She turned to him and said, "Yugen - do you remember earlier, when you said I was a 'beautiful spirit'?"

"Yes."

"And I told you that what you saw reflected in me as beauty, those men only saw as weakness and fear?"

"Yes…" Yugen was beginning to understand… "So they thought you would be easy to kill?"

"Yes – they wanted to believe I was weak and fragile. But they were only seeing their deep down selves reflected in me. Because of this, I was able to trick one of them into coming very close… and I killed him. Then I used the weapon he was going to take my life with, and slew his weak and wicked minded accomplice with it as well."

Yugen went quiet for a few minutes and sat contemplating this. They continued to watch the sun move as the shadows lengthened. They were approaching the steps of the porch when he spoke again.

"Can you show me how to fight like you?"

Ayane's eyes went wide and her heart jumped – she didn't expect that.

"Why Yugen…" Joy was radiating out of her... but she checked enthusiasm with caution.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to teach him how to break a few choke holds and some simple arm locks…_

"I can, uh… well, sure – I guess it would be okay show you some things... Once I'm a little better, yeah – it'll be a lot of fun... We'll have to take it slow though and only a little bit."

Yugen pulled a bottle of Ibuprofen out of his pouch. "The master said to take six of these."

In a flash Ayane's hand appeared and the bottle was immediately in her possession. Then out of his pouch he produced a bottle of water.

"You are a hero, Yugen. Thank you." She only took one. That was all she needed to take the edge off.

As the golden glow of the late afternoon sun started giving way to the blues and deep purples of the evening, the clouds gathered and the wind picked up. Ayane noticed her tiny guardian was looking rather cold. He was sitting very still and was starting to shiver a little. She watched him sit there on the hard wooden chair for a while. She watched as his head would begin to droop then, remembering his duty to be alert – it would snap back up and he would begin looking around again.

"Yugen, this is a big chair. Come and get under this blanket with me and when the rain comes, we'll watch it together."

His head didn't move, but his eyes swiveled shrewdly over to assess his options. That chair really seemed comfortable and the blanket looked very warm. But he was also taking his guard duty quite seriously. His weary little face showed the inner struggle as his brow furrowed and his lower lip jutted out while he considered the situation.

"I _would_ feel a lot safer if you were sitting next to me…"

Convinced, Yugen slid down off of the chair and his tired little boots clumped over the wooden boards to where Ayane sat. He climbed onto the large, soft chair and got under the blanket with her. Soon only their eyes and noses were visible over the top of the covers as they watched the last rays of the sun fade away and the stars come out in full. As the clouds rolled in, Ayane asked, "When do you think it will start raining?"

"It's going to snow." Yugen said confidently. Then he stifled a yawn and leaned back on the cushion next to her.

"Hmmm – I don't know. I'm still thinking rain."

"Snow…" said Yugen. Then his eyes started getting heavy… as he continued to fight sleep and maintain his vigil.

"Don't you think your mom and dad are wondering where you are about now?" Ayane asked…

"I don't have parents. I live here at the monastery, with Master Roshi and Aiko and the others."

Ayane thought about that for a while as the wind rattled the leaves on the trees, and said, "Are there other orphans here too – or is it just you?"

"Just me… the next youngest is Shin, but he's really old – seventeen."

A couple of chestnuts raced across the wooden porch in front of their chair and the lanterns swung in the trees along the path down to the monastery.

"Do you think you'll ever find your parents? That they may want to meet you some day? You are a good, brave boy, and responsible too – I would think they'd love to meet you someday."

"My mom and dad were killed." Yugen said calmly.

"Yugen – I'm so sorry… I - "

"It's okay, Miss Ayane. It happened a long time ago, when I was four and a half. Bad men from the fortress high on the mountain came to our house and there was shouting. Then they started shooting guns. I hid because I couldn't fight… If I knew how to fight –! Like you… I could have stopped them. But I was weak… and scared, I…" His eyes started to well up…

"Yugen – They've caused you enough tears. No more, that's over now."

Her formerly soft countenance had turned hard as steel – she looked down at her little friend. His wide, innocent eyes met her intense, fiery gaze unflinchingly.

"Tell me. I need to know this –did one of the 'bad men' have scars – lots of scars, a big purple one that ran down his neck?"

He answered immediately, as if it happened only five minutes ago.

"Yes, and terrible golden teeth. I think he may have been a monster… sometimes I think he's going to find me… and eat me."

Ayane's fury was barely contained. She strove to keep her voice even, but her words slid through the air like steel across a grindstone.

"That will never happen. If that 'monster' comes anywhere near you, I will kill him. It will happen really, really fast… and it _will _be super messy."

"I believe you."

The clouds had covered the stars. Other than the swinging yellow lanterns on the porch and along the path winding down to the monastery below, there was no light at all. Several minutes rolled by as Ayane, was thinking, struggling with an intense internal debate that finally resolved itself.

"Yugen."

"Yes, Miss Ayane?"

"I am going to teach you how to _really_ fight. You will learn things few people know. But you have to promise me something first."

"What is the promise you want me to make?"

Ayane took Yugen's face in her hands and stared at him intensely for a moment. Then she whispered, "You must never become like that monster you saw that night… with the teeth and the scars."

"I promise you Miss Ayane. I promise that I will never be like the terrible monster with the teeth and the scars."

"…then…I will teach you."

"Thank you. I will work hard and make you proud."

Turning back to the night, they sat in silence together. Soon the first drops of rain began to patter down onto the roof of the porch and the broad leaves of the trees. Ayane watched as the rain fell across the path that wound down the hill side; drops dancing in the light of the swinging lanterns.

_The sound of the rain needs no translation… the forest leaves speak of it first._

She looked down and Yugen was fast asleep. He had turned in towards her and had sunk below the blanket. Ayane felt close to this innocent child who had been swept up in horrors that ripped his family from him. She thought of her own childhood that had been torn from her. She put her arm around his little shoulders, drawing him close.

_I thought I had a reason before… Kouta – but now – when I find you... _


	10. Ch 10 - It's Only Love

**Chapter 00-10 – It's Only Love**

**[Author's Note: For those of you who have been following this work in progress – thank you! One of the things you will notice about my approach is that I will sometimes jump back to the earlier chapters to set up/foreshadow what happens later. This is one of those times… Normally, I would do this****_before_****I publish, but this FF site is a rare opportunity to get help with my work****_as I work on it_****. This chapter – still in progress is important because it bring Ryu and Ayane back together. I think from this chapter, I'm going to insert some chapters that follow Ryu and then cut back to Ayane's progress back at the monastery.]**

The winds died down as the rain turned to heavy snow, covering everything in silence. The lack of ambient noise revealed the sound of running water in the woods behind the house. A faint splashing like a small waterfall… The moon was high now and from time to time it revealed its shining face as the heavy snow clouds drifted by.

_Mighty Tsukuyomi… Good to see you._

The temperature had dropped significantly and Ayane was becoming concerned about Yugen. He was starting to shiver, as the cold winds began to penetrate the blanket.

_He was right about the snow… I wonder – maybe I can get him inside where it's warmer? The painkiller really helped… Maybe I can do this… it will be a good test._

She flicked the blanket back and gently scooped Yugen up into her free arm. She rotated carefully on her back side to get her feet onto the ground and paused to catch her breath.

_Whoo. That… was tough._

Gritting her teeth, she eased herself by degrees to the edge of her seat and stopped there for a minute. She looked at her bare feet on the wooden planks that made the floor of the porch. Then closing her eyes, she steeled herself for the next challenge.

_Let's see… I've had a lot of time to rest over the last few days, a little ibuprofen, and… I'm a ninja. Okay – I should be able to do this._

Shifting Yugen up onto her shoulder, she leaned forward and positioned herself to push through the pain. Tipping out over her toes, Ayane allowed her legs do nearly all of the work, as she rose straight up through the veil of burning agony to stand on her own. After a brief interval, she began taking short, sliding steps across the covered porch to the front door. Inches became feet, and after a few minutes of slow but steady progress, she had reached the doorway then stopped. There were a couple steps to get over the raised lintel. Before she could enter the house she would need to get past this. She paused and relaxed her breathing and took a moment. She looked off to the side and saw the snow falling beyond the rails of the porch. Some of the flakes caught the light from the lanterns swinging on the rafters and sparkled.

_No joke… this is going to hurt_.

She picked up her right foot and leaned her left shoulder against the door frame. Her stomach pulsed with the sensation of electric fire as she placed her right foot down and then brought up her left. She paused again to let the pain wash away and slid her feet one by one down onto the wide smooth mat in the main room of the cottage.

_I'm in…_

Sliding her feet along the small, single room house, she headed for to the far corner where the bed lay on a low raised platform. Midway to her destination was the fire pit. Reaching that was the next big milestone. She gripped the metal cross bar that held the iron heating tray over the fire pit and stood there to regroup. Only several short steps remained as Ayane set out again, but it was getting progressively more difficult and she was beginning to stiffen up. After a couple of minutes, she had finally arrived at her destination exhausted. Taking a slow breath, to steady herself, she gradually sank down attempting to kneel on the top step closest to the bed. Keeping her back perfectly straight, she only bent at the knees. The lower she got the more the pain steadily built. Halfway down, it suddenly spiked and she lost control, plopping to her knees with a jolt. Eyes wide, she froze there for a moment, afraid she had woken Yugen, but he was still sleeping quietly on her shoulder with his tiny arms wrapped around her neck.

Gently placing him on the bed, Ayane ignored her throbbing mid section as she popped off his little boots and pulled the covers up to his chin. As she tucked the blankets snugly around his small curled up body he relaxed and let out a soft, contented sigh as he slept.

_Now to get that fire going…_

Pivoting smartly on her knee, she paid no attention to her complaining body and crawled over to the nearby fire pit. Picking up a long match, she struck it on the hearthstones and lit the wood that had been set there. Soon there was a bright, crackling blaze warming the room, casting a soft yellow orange glow that danced over the walls and ceiling. Then, using her arm, she slowly slid down on her side until she was lying on the hearthstones with her arm stretched out over her head. Once she was on her side, the intense electric pain dulled to a steady, tolerable level. Like a lazy cat, she just lay there in front of the fire, staring into it and enjoying the heat radiating from the cheerily glowing pit. Feeling good about her accomplishment and the reprieve from the pain, she slowly fell asleep.

A couple of hours passed as the pair slept in the little guest house on the hill. The snow fell outside thick and fast and only the crackle of the fire and hiss of the logs made any sound.

Ayane's eyes snapped open.

_We're not alone._

Quickly she reached for the –

_No – the knife! I left it on the porch!_

She rolled onto her back, grabbing a poker from the fire pit. She looked around but saw no one. Her eyes were fully dilated and every cell in her body was alerting her to danger.

_Someone's here -!_

"Take it easy Ayane – it's me."

Looking back across the fire pit, she saw him sitting like a living shadow at the foot of Yugen's bed. It was Ryu.

"Ryu! Oh… Ryu, thank the Gods – I…agh, I'm sorry, I can't get up…very easily."

"It's okay – I know. You've been through a lot, let me help you."

In one smooth, powerful motion he had crossed over to where she lay and gathered her up. He held her lightly and with great care as if she was the most delicate, precious treasure on earth. He stood there holding her silently in his arms and looked at her for a long moment.

_Found you._

Then placing her in a large futon chair he slid it close to the fire, sitting next to her, he took her hand and delicately began stroking her hair.

"Ryu – is everyone okay? Kokoro, Eliot? I left them back on the mountain – several days ago. If anything hap – "

"They're fine Ayane, they're with Bayman and they were searching up and down the mountain stream for you…"

"Bayman and Eliot, huh, with Kokoro too?" Ayane smiled at Ryu, "I'm surprised Bayman hasn't tried to kill them both yet."

"They've actually been working well together. Their concern for you has forged them into quite an effective team."

They sat quietly for a few minutes watching the fire and the little boy sleeping in the bed beyond.

"I – Ayane, I saw the video. What you went through…"

Ayane looked away, she was horrified to know that he had seen the awful things that had been done to her, the terrible beating, abuse and humiliation she had to endure – but listened as he continued.

"…it was terrible. But the way you handled yourself – you were touched by the Gods in that fateful battle."

"NO."

Ayane gripped Ryu's wrist to get his attention. He could feel her hand trembling.

"No Ryu. No gods touched me that night… No heroes appeared at the last minute to save me. No sudden reprieve – no long winded explanations from the villain about a master plan allowing me time to escape… No – I didn't get _any_ chances. They started in on me before I even regained consciousness… Ryu, I was so alone and I knew I was going to die. Die and never see you or anyone I care about again."

Ryu had been quietly assessing the extent of Ayane's injuries. He looked down at her legs. The bandages were numerous and most failed to hide the discoloration from the various contusions and abuses she had suffered. Then he looked up at her neck. The magnitude of the terrible damage and trauma she had been subjected to was now becoming real for him. He saw the deep red/purple bruising around her throat. He could see the finger marks were a dark, burgundy red where blood vessels had broken beneath the skin. The trauma only got worse as his eyes moved down her neck past her collarbone. What he could see of her chest above the v-shaped neckline of her kimono was a mass of black and blue interspersed with scratches cuts and slash wounds. He looked beyond to the bruised, swollen jaw and blackened eye. He could sense from her shallow breathing the pain she was in and could only imagine the devastation beneath her robe. Ryu thought back to the video – how she had never given up, never begged, and even when it seemed hopeless, she had somehow found a way to prevail. A door in his chest… a door that always remained tightly sealed snapped open and warmth spread through his body.

_Such a beautiful spirit… so brave._

She was staring intently at the fire as it flickered and jumped in the pit. Ryu kept very still as he sat next to her and holding her tough little hand.

_She's working up the courage to tell me something – something difficult._

Finally, Ayane took a short, quick breath in through her nose. It made a slight sniffing sound as she looked up at Ryu, with clear bright eyes and smiled.

"Ryu, there was a moment… a moment when things were really getting bad… Kouta – he was – it was when he was strangling me, after he had broken me down with the bat. I wasn't able to resist anymore and he was just squeezing, crushing the life out of my shattered body… Everything was dark… I mean – I wasn't totally gone – I could still _hear_ him gloating over and mocking me but… it was my eyes – I couldn't see anymore, and… and – "

Ryu put his free arm around her shoulders to console her and giving her hand a firm squeeze said,

"Ayane – it's okay, you don't have to tell me anyth – "

"I know – Ryu, I want to – I have to tell you."

She took another breath, slower this time, and regarded him with a serene smile. Then leaning her head on his chest, Ayane rested her cheek against the cool black armor he wore. She closed her eyes and allowed herself the rare luxury of being watched over by another. Putting her full trust in Ryu, she willingly placed herself totally in his care. Ryu felt this and tightened his grip protectively around her shoulders as she began speaking again. Her words were soft, like petals falling.

"As I hung there in his grip, I could feel his teeth against my cheek. He was telling me how they were all going to rip pieces off of me. He said he wanted my ear… I wasn't scared, but – I was… sad. I remember thinking… I didn't want him to have it. I didn't want him to have my ear. But I knew he would take it. I knew that sadistic bully… that – hollow man, would be carrying my ear around with him as a reminder of the evil things he did to me. That it would happen on video and they would replay the moment over and over watching and laughing as they relived my mutilation and dismemberment… Then, the next thing I knew, my face was being pushed into that canvas – and that was when… when I…"

She paused and letting go of his hand, put her arm around his shoulder, pulling herself closer. Ryu was gently holding her to him. He could feel her warmth penetrating the cold black armor and touching his heart as he listened to every word.

"…Ryu – I remember how rough the canvas felt – the blood and slime already on there was thick, cold and slippery. I felt his hand on my throat and his fist clutching the hair at the back of my head – the shoving and the rubbing as he used my bloody face to create that awful painting…"

Her hand gripped his black scarf tightly as she squeezed her eyes closed.

"…At that moment, I honestly thought, that the canvas scraping my face, the slime and stink, Kouta's hands clutching my throat and hair… the – the horrible, cruel mocking voices… that those things would be absolutely the last things I ever would feel and hear."

Ryu continued to hold her close to him. Cradling her head delicately against his chest, he looked down to see deep scratches and awful red marks behind her ears where they had been pulled and twisted. A vast, black rage welled up inside his body.

_I will rain death…_

Composing himself and controlling his voice, he spoke evenly.

"Ayane, what you endured – your terrible ordeal and the horrors and violence that were inflicted on you. No one should have to go through that. How you were able to rise above it and find a way to escape… It is incredible."

Then, gesturing towards little Yugen, asleep in the bed by the fire, he said,

"Even now, in spite of your wounds, you're putting that child's welfare before your own…I'm humbled and honored to know you."

Ryu looked at the floor for a moment. Wondering briefly how to break the next piece of information to –

"Ryu – tell me. I can handle it…"

"Everyone – thinks you're dead… Kouta and his group of course –but also Bayman, Eliot and Kokoro…"

Ayane's eyes widened…

"…They'll have already told Bass and Gen Fu."

"How did _you_ know I was still alive?"

"I was watching when the Roshi was telling tall tales to Kouta about finding you dead and cremating you at the shrine… It fooled Kouta and his crew, but I wasn't so sure. After I told Bayman what I'd heard, I came back to poke around."

"Why did you tell them I'd died if you didn't think – "

"They need to believe you are gone – it will keep you safe while you recover and our focus on our target: Hayashi. They're up to something Ayane – something big and I think they're going use the fort up on Mt. Kita."

"I want Kouta…" Ayane's grip tightened on Ryu's hand.

He smiled a little saying, "I knew you would feel this way – so I already told everyone he's mine, to keep them away from him."

Ayane looked at him and smiled. "Smart."

Looking up at him, her eyes softened… It was a in a way that he hadn't seen before, there was depth to it and feeling and it took him by surprise.

"Ayane – uh… Wha –?"

Then she hugged him fiercely with her free arm and they held each other for a long moment as she whispered to him.

"I made a promise to myself – here in this room – you were in it."

"What was it - ?"

"I have to be more than just a tool… an implement. I need to take responsibility for my actions and choose my own path in life… I want to dedicate my life to protecting the innocent from the wicked."

Ryu smiled, as he helped her ease back into the cushions of the futon, "Very noble… You're going to be really busy."

"Good. Ryu – I'm serious. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. Put a lot of misery into the world - I'm going to pay it all back with interest."

"Ayane you nev – "

"LOTS of interest."

"I will help you fulfill this promise."

Ryu placed his arm around her shoulders, letting her lean into him, as they gazed into the fire for a few minutes. Ayane broke the silence in a soft, sleepy voice.

"Tons of interest…"

Ryu smiled – then became serious and said, "Ayane – I'm helping you now – it will be _mega_-tons."

"Good…"

"So…" ventured Ryu, " I would like to get started right away… with Kouta."

"No – he's mine, but you can scare him all you want. Ryu, I need to end him myself – please – to pay back the debt I owe to him…"

"I understand, but know this – I will truly scare the crap out of him."

"Thanks, I'd like that…"

She stared back at the flames watching them pop and snap and her thoughts moved to lighter things.

"How's my fluffy little Buddha?"

Ayane asked, her features brightening slightly as she thought of her beloved, morbidly obese feline back at the Tokyo apartment they shared.

"He's fine… I asked… uh, Brad to watch him."

Ayane's face went slack. "Tell me you're kidding."

Ryu smiled and shrugged saying, "He was the only person available, that we can um, trust…to…"

"Ryu – seriously. Tell me you are kidding… Brad Wong? _That_ Brad?"

"It will be fine… Really, he said he'd lay off the juice while he watched… our sweet little…"

"He told you that? Oh my god…"

Then she paused and looked at him seriously and said.

"Ryu – I really love you, you know."

Ryu, held her face in his hands and looked at her… His gaze was volcanic but his voice was soft and deep like a temple bell.

"Oh Ayane, I love you too – with all my heart."

Kissing her tenderly, he finally stood and strode silently to the door. "Stay safe. I'll be back to check on you."

"I'm counting on it." Then her demeanor became hard and focused – "Ryu – when you strike… send a message."

He met her gaze with one of his own and nodded, then, fastening his mask, he passed through the door and faded out into the darkness.

Ayane turned back to the fire and out of the corner of her eye she saw something stuck into the arm of her chair.

_My knife –!_

Looking in through the window, Ryu smiled to himself as he watched her snatch up the knife and look at it with a bewildered expression.

_I can still put one over on her…_

He was walking away when he stopped and began listening to the soft sounds of her voice as she sang an ancient Shomyo chant to the little boy as he slept. He stood looking at the snow falling past the amber glow from the front window. The light coming out wavering along the sparkling, unbroken surface of the snowy yard as the firelight flickered within the house_._ He pulled out a needle sharp kunai and with it he pricked the center of his palm letting bright droplets of blood fall to the snow… 1…2…3…and the fourth, he caught on the blade of his dragon sword. Then he stood contemplating the red drops on the snow for a time. He lost himself in the bright contrasting colors... then he turned his gaze to the droplet on his dragon blade.

_A man who cannot uphold his beliefs - is pathetic dead or alive._

With a soft hiss, the red bead of blood was absorbed suddenly into the blade and in a flash Ryu was gone.


	11. CH 11 - Won't Get Fooled Again

**Chapter 00-11 – Won't Get Fooled Again**

"…and by the time we got down to the car, the whole thing was just a flaming wreck."

Kouta was shifting nervously from foot to foot as he stood at the far end of the massive gleaming conference table. It was of solid mahogany and polished to a high shine with an intricate serpentine pattern around the entire edge of inlaid rose wood. He stood there with Itsuke, his number two, and in front of them were the two pots containing Ayane's hair and blood.

Itsuke's eyes continued to flick back and forth nervously, first to Kouta, then the pots, then to Kasumi and Hayashi at the far end of the table. Every now and again, he'd interject a few words of support for Kouta's mostly fabricated story.

"Yeah – that's just how it was! Car was a fu – freakin' inferno! We couldn't hardly get near it!"

Hayashi watched them, his soft almond shaped eyes widening with growing interest as he sat in his huge leather backed chair. He was at the head of the table twenty five feet away and was dressed in his favorite outfit: an American Civil War era Southern General's uniform adorned with a large silken white sash and huge, gold braided epaulettes. He leaned heavily with his elbow on the right arm rest. His doughy face was fixed in a concentrated gaze as he listened in rapt attention to Kouta's story. Although intensely interested in the report, Hayashi could still not break character; and with a very convincing drawl of a grand old southern gentleman, exclaimed:

"Wahl – jes dip me in breadcrumbs and deep frah me foah th' holla-days! This is just one Jim Dandy of story!"

He looked up at Kasumi who was standing like a sentinel at his side. She was wearing a pale yellow kimono embroidered with orange and gold poppies. It was draped loosely over her sheer, leather battle suit. Its pale, opalescent finish gleamed and shimmered under her silken robe like it was a part of her, revealing every sinuous curve and contour of her supple body.

Hayashi's huge, gray officer's hat with the crossed sabers wobbled with amazement at the story unfolding before them. Then, slapping his white gloves on the table in front of him, he turned to Kasumi and said:

"Why Miss Kasumi , have you – I say – _have you_ evah heard tell of such wild shenanigans?!"

The wide, innocent eyes of her angelic face stared at Kouta and Itsuke as they awkwardly stood behind the mysterious pots, their story on pause as Hayashi conferred with her. She turned and looked warmly at Hayashi. Her smile was pure and sweet as a summer day. Her copper hair was impossibly soft and radiant in the gentle light that was coming in from the rising sun through the window. When she spoke her voice was delicate and pure. It resonated like a golden bell.

"Why, it is all quite incredible Mr. Hayashi, I just don't know what to say…really-!"

Then looking back at Kouta and Itsuke, she asked, "So, do – please go on. You were all so very brave and I would like to hear more of this remarkable story."

Hayashi couldn't agree more, excitedly adding – "Ah shorely do agree with you on that Miss Kasumi! A right fine story it is too! Now you boys just go on ahead and git back to yer exciting tale of high adventure! Aint they just the darndest old scalluhwags!"

Kouta shot a brief, menacing glance at Itsuke who was looking at him nervously – then picked up his story where he left off.

"Well, once we got down there to where the wreck was, we had to let it burn out. There wasn't much left just a chunk of hair and uh… um… some – blood – we got what we could and - "

"Yeah!" Itsuke broke in – "we found some hair and blood and made sure to bring them back so we could – show you… you know – how we… that – uh.."

Kouta was staring death rays at Itsuke and putting a heavy hand on his shoulder, interrupted saying:

"What he's _trying to say _is that this was all that was left… Everything else was all burnt to sh – beyond recognition. So… yeah."

Kasumi leaned forward slightly and asked, "Kouta, could you please tell me… what happened to the body? Is it still out there in the wreck – or did you bury it somewhere?"

Kouta answered, trying not to betray his nervousness… "What does it matter? I mean, trust me, there really wasn't much left worth – "

Kasumi interrupted and her voice was like delicate, sparkling light dancing on the water.

"_I_ will tell you what it matters – mother fucker. If you don't tell me where Ayane's body is, I will come over there and literally reach into your fat, fucking body and pull your intestines out and strangle your little ass-licking friend with them. Now TELL ME cock-sucker, what did you DO with Ayane's body?"

Kouta's mouth opened to speak but only a little, small sound came from the back of his throat as he tried to coax thoughts into words. Then Itsuke chimed in.

"We burned it up at an old shrine in the hills… we thought that if we were to – y'know, bury her – it might get dug up by animals. And um – we didn't just want to leave her in the car – so yeah – we burned her up at that shrine."

Kouta was quick to pick up on that – "Yeah – we kind of thought that maybe it would be a nice tribute to a valiant warrior… Sort of to um, _honor_ her memory."

Kasumi was satisfied, she knew of the shrine on Mount Kita. "Fine, just remember this. I ask questions – you give answers." Then she smiled sweetly and batted her beautiful, luminous eyes at them as she said: _"Okay?"_

They both nodded vigorously in unison. Hayashi spoke up. "Well I do believe all that's left is for us to do a little testing on that hair and blood. Just to be on the safe si –"

"Don't bother." Kasumi broke in. "They're Ayane's remains, alright – I can _smell_ the failure all the way from over here."

Tossing her head coquettishly, she let a soft laugh ripple across the room. Then she walked down the long, length of the table. As she did, she let the nails of her perfectly manicured hand glide across the mirror like surface. As they slid along the polished wood, they hissed. Even though she didn't seem to apply any pressure, they left four perfect and frighteningly deep grooves in their wake. Kouta and Itsake went pale, too scared to even move or breathe.

Reaching the pots, she took the lid off of one and pulled out a fist full of purple hair.

"Oh Ayane… Dear sweet, angry, impulsive Ayane… ever the romantic loser. Always doing everything the hard way…"

She popped the lid off of the other pot, the one with the blood, and dipped her finger in it. Then turning to Kouta, who was paralyzed with fright, she poked his white shirt pocket leaving a big, bloody dot as she continued speaking…

"I guess that's all that can be expected from someone whose very life started as a violent mistake…"

She dipped her finger slowly back into the bloody pot and made another red dot on the opposite side of Kouta's trembling chest, forming two bloody eyes.

"The way you chase around after your silly little misfit – so called friends as you try to make up for a loveless birth and a cursed life – ah, ha ha ha – what a pathetic joke. "

Then she dipped the end of the tuft of hair she had in her hand into the pot of blood. Using it like a brush, Kasumi scrawled a large, ragged and misshapen sad-mouth across Kouta's large, quivering belly. The mouth was wide and dripping with thick blood. One of the eyes was dripping too – like a crimson tear.

"Well, now all that's left of you is just the filthy scum that ruined this fat-fuck's shirt."

Then, dropping the hair back in the pot, she placed her bloody finger directly in front of Kouta's face. Sweat was pouring off of him and he had gone from white to a pale yellow-green as he strove to contain his mind numbing panic. Kasumi smiled warmly and with an expression radiating pure light and love said: "Suck it."

Kouta winced and made a faint whining, choking sound but did as he was told. As he cleaned her finger off, Kasumi put the lids back on the pots. Then, popping her finger out, she inspected it and said:

Okay, you and your little bitch can just dump that shit down the toilet… now, fuck off."


	12. Ch 12 - What You're Doing

**Chapter 00-12 – What You're Doing **

Old Joshu had been standing and looking out over the garden from the terrace at the top of the steps to the temple. He was enjoying the day as he felt the cool breeze and the warm sun on his face. It was a nice change from the unseasonably cold weather they had been having over the last few days. Even for this high in the mountains, the amount of snow they had received over the last few days was unusual.

The Roshi's jovial old face was worn from a long life of many experiences, and though not all of those experiences were easy ones, his expression was serene and deeply appreciative of the subtle joys he perceived all around him.

Old Joshu was not fighting time, he was flowing with it. Like a ball in a mountain stream he lived in the moment with immediacy and exuberance. As he stood there, leaning on the warm, sun drenched wooden railing, he spotted Ayane and Yugen. They were working on the Maple tree next to the moon bridge.

Ever since the night he had instructed Yugen to watch over her, they had become inseparable, as he had known they would. He smiled to himself and nodded appreciatively, as he watched the attentive way they pulled the weeds that were growing around the base of the tree. He saw Ayane tap Yugen on the shoulder and point to a little magpie that was hopping close by inspecting them as they knelt at the base of the tree. Aiko walked up beside him and joined in watching them work in the garden.

"The Maple looks like it's doing very well now… I felt certain it wasn't going to survive." said Old Joshu.

"Yes," replied Aiko, "Ayane explained to us that with Maple trees, especially in cold weather, it is important to allow the soil to breathe so the water drains properly. She said we had packed the ground too tightly around it. "

"Is that a fact?" Marveled old Joshu, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Indeed it is – apparently she has one in her apartment back in Tokyo."

"Hmmm. She certainly seems to be getting on very well with little Yugen. They go everywhere together now."

The Roshi paused continuing to watch as they worked. Yugen had moved from the tree and was now weeding along the path to the moon bridge.

Using the tree for support, Ayane slowly worked her way to a standing position. Once she was up she took a deep breath and looked around. Not appearing to notice them, she began brushing the dust off of her black robes, straightening them slightly. At that distance, she looked just like the other monks. Only her short cropped purple hair distinguished her from the others. Then walking stiffly over to where Yugen was working, she began to lower herself down. Seeing this, her little companion sprang up to help her back down to her hands and knees, where they resumed their work.

"That she can even get out of bed, let alone work in the garden is… truly amazing." Aiko observed. "She is… incredibly powerful physically, mentally and spiritually."

Joshu noticed that they were talking about something as they began tossing handfuls of weeds into the small wheel barrow next to them, but he couldn't make out what.

"Aiko – did you see? Him helping her like that? It's good how Yugen feels responsible for Ayane. I wonder what those two are talking about right now?"

Aiko saw an opportunity to mention something that had been troubling him.

"Master Joshu, I am concerned that Ayane is… _teaching_ young Yugen… the way of violence."

As he was relating this to the Roshi, Ayane had something she was trying to explain to Yugen.

"No, Yugen – you never try to simply hit the target; it robs your strikes of much power. Also – when you leave your arm extended like that, it's doubly bad because you weaken the blow further and open yourself up for all kinds of trouble..."

Easing back carefully, she sat on her heels with her hands on her thighs and faced him. She spoke directly and earnestly.

"You must strike _through_ the target and _snap_ your punches."

Yugen was listening intently with wide brown eyes and a serious expression of focused attention. Ayane continued in a firm, but gentle and loving voice. Her tone was captivating her little student completely.

"Here – you hold up your hand like this." She held her hand straight up, palm facing Yugen.

Yugen held up his little hand directly in front of Ayane.

"Good – now watch…"

She gave his hand a sharp little pop with her fist. Yugen's eyes widened as he continued to hold his hand steady.

"There – did you feel that?"

Yugen nodded emphatically.

"Good – now keep your hand there… and feel _this_…"

Her fist shot forward fast giving his palm a sharp, resounding smack. Her hand immediately snapped back to guard position. Yugen's eyes bugged way out and his breath hissed as he sucked in wind with surprise and more than a little pain.

"See?_ That's_ what I'm talking about. I didn't aim for your hand. I aimed for a point about six inches behind your hand. I was striking for that."

Yugen rubbed his hand and repeated back to Ayane.

"Always strike _through_ my targets… and _snap_ my punches."

"Yes – now…" Ayane held her hand up, "Strike _through my hand." _

Yugen threw a solid punch that smacked into Ayane's hand with a surprising amount of force.

"Well done, Yugen! Well done! I felt that… Okay, we had better finish this path before Old Joshu sees what were up to and scolds us for being lazy!"

Aiko turned to look at the Roshi. He was worried about what he had just seen unfold.

"Master Joshu – I think perhaps we should have a talk with her. I am afraid she's going to lead Yugen astray."

Joshu continued to stare out at them smiling. He watched them weeding and talking for a few minutes, then finally said:

"First, I will need you to tell the Moon to stop reflecting in the fish pond."

Aiko opened his mouth to speak and stopped. Then nodding he said – "I understand, Master Joshu."

"She is being true to her nature." Old Joshu agreed. "She reminds me of a white blood cell that seeks out sickness and destroys it. She's a natural teacher and she will bring Yugen up to be a powerful force that will remove a lot of sickness from the world… It is her nature."

Nodding, to himself, Aiko was satisfied with the resolution and walked off to take care of his duties in the temple.

As the day wore on, Old Joshu watched as they finished their work and placed their gardening implements back into their cart. Yugen scurried around to the side of the wheel barrow where Ayane was kneeling and stood solidly as she placed both her hands on his tiny shoulders and levered herself to a standing position. Once she was up, she was able to walk on her own unaided. Stretching slightly she looked down as if to thank her little helper, then suddenly, without warning she playfully smacked him in the ear and they laughed together. Then Ayane showed him how to block a blow like that and counter strike.

After a few minutes of instruction, they slowly walked off towards the wooded path that led to the house on the hill. Hand in hand they strolled through the dappled patches of sunlight that found its way through the trees. Yugen began pointing out the different birds and flowers they passed by, showing them to Ayane who watched and listened. She stared at him with a caring and attentive wonder she that she had never known before.


	13. Ch 13 - Set Me Free

Chapter 00-13 – Set Me Free

Ayane was sitting on the wide window ledge above the kitchen sink in the small one room guest house. There was something about the thick wood frame of the window surrounding her – the way the top curved gracefully above her head and the light streaming and sparkling through the window - that made her feel secure and at peace. Having the ability to see out into the yard and watch the stream flowing into the valley below where the monks travelled through the gardens was reassuring. She could even hear the waterfall behind the house that fed it, and the sound of the running water was like music.

_That water is so relaxing to listen to. It really helps keep me in the –_

She let the thought roll away and inhaled evenly.

She loved that spot, spending an hour or more each day just sitting on her little round cushion in the lotus position looking out over the garden. As she sat there letting her thoughts float away like smoke on the wind, Ayane kept from being distracted by watching her breath go in and then out again, letting it anchor her to the moment.

The long rays of the morning sun were coming through the window and it felt good as it soaked into her loose black robes, warming her body. She was dressed in the garments of the Zen monks who had taken her in. Her hair had grown out from when she had first arrived, but it was still several inches above her shoulders and hung loose. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the window pane.

_Wow! I keep forgetting how short my hair –_

She allowed the thought to drift off and exhaled.

It had been a couple of months now since Old Joshu and Aiko found her mauled and broken body by the bend in the creek down in the valley below. She was lying there face down in the silt on the bank, her life swiftly ebbing away. They pulled her out of the mud and carried her off to the monastery just as the shouts and crashing sounds of her swiftly approaching pursuers became audible in the distance.

Kouta, afraid of what would happen to him if he did not find her, was having his men tear up the countryside. They were searching everywhere up and down the creek for any sign of her. The small farms and villages along the mountain valley were being terrorized as they looked relentlessly for anyone who might have been hiding her.

_I can't believe how Old Joshu and Aiko fooled them into thinking I was dead. So brave – they took such a huge risk hiding me. I can never repay that kind of -_

Ayane let the thought float away as she watched her breath come in… and out.

Since the Night Rain Monastery had taken her into their community, Ayane had spent the last couple of months recovering her strength as she lived and worked among them. She had even begun to spend time sitting with them, joining in their evening Zazen practice. She was an excellent gardener and worked hard tending to the trees and plants along the many paths with little Yugen, who she had taken on as her student and constant companion. Ayane and Yugen had grown close and their bond was strengthened by the trials they had both faced.

_When I've dealt with Kouta and Hayashi – I'm going to ask Old Joshu about adopting Yugen… If he says yes – Then I'll need to talk with Ryu… if he says yes… will Yugen want to –? Agh, too many questions._

Concluding her meditation, Ayane hugged her legs, pulling them close to her chest. Then, resting her chin on her knees she began to watch Yugen, who was playing with his friends in the front yard. She smiled as they ran and splashed in the stream and chased each other around the trees in the sun.

Although Yugen was still soft spoken and very small, his growing skills were giving him a quiet confidence and she could see it reflected in how he played with the other children. They were climbing in a small tree pretending to be fearsome yokai, ninjas and mystical priests. Yugen had a large stick he was using as a magic staff and was trying to banish a couple of boys pretending to be demons. When he touched them they flailed and fell down with great dramatic flourishes and terrible growls. A couple of ninja's played by two of the girls from the village cart wheeled into the scene. Ayane's smile turned wistful and her eyes softened as she thought of how she and Kasumi used to play together in the mountains so long ago. The girls swiftly dispatched the stunned yokai with short sticks that they threw like kunai. Then they all laughed and discussed the battle and traded parts.

As they continued to play, Ayane's mind began to wander. Like a magnet it flew back to the fortress on the mountain where she was abused and tortured. She saw the chains and Haruka slapping her face Kouta walking up with the –

_No. I'm not there… I am right here right now watching Yugen play with his friends…_

Yugen was thumping his "magic" staff on the flagstones of the path and it was making a sharp cracking sound. The other children danced around and pretended to be caught in a whirlwind spell he was conjuring up. The cracking of the wood on the stone brought Ayane back to the mountain. It was Kouta's bat she heard smacking against the hard marble of the floor as he circled her in the gallery on the mountain. Ayane remembered how she set her jaw while she hung there suspended by the chains just waiting for that first strike… wondering when it would happen... how it would feel.

_How long will I be able to withstand the pain before I… before I… oh, please no, not on camera – I'm not there. I am not there! I'm right hea–_

"Miss Ayane..?"

_!_

A thread of electric fire pulsed through her surprised body as Ayane spun around on her butt like top and springing to the floor like a jaguar from a tree, she was on him.

She took the intruder down to the ground in an instant and brought the thick edge of his robe's collar across his throat in a lethal choke position. She was on a hair trigger – her eyes were only seeing prey – it was… it was – It was Aiko! He had been standing only a few feet away from her perch above the sink next to the counter and now he was a hair's breadth from oblivion.

"There's a package for you down at the main office…"

He rasped through his constricted windpipe.

Ayane stared at him for a moment… then as quickly as it had started – she released him.

"Aiko – I'm sorry, I'm just a little keyed up I guess… But really, you shouldn't sneak up on people – _me_ like that. It's very dangerous."

"I didn't sneak – I knocked, then just walked in."

"I didn't hear you!? That's impossible, I always… I was…"

Ayane trailed off bewildered… confusion etching her features. Aiko stepped forward and putting his hand on her shoulder said,

"Ayane, you're still trapped up on that mountain aren't you?"

"Yes."

She looked out the window at the children who were now sitting on the lawn talking.

"I think I'll be there until… until I face them and end it… You said there was a package for me?"

"Yes, it was delivered by a ragged drunkard riding a large three wheeled bicycle… Very odd. He seemed to know you though and said Ryu wanted you to have it now…"

_Wong…_

"Let's see it."

The office was part of the main monastery and was just a small tidy room with a simple wooden desk and a few chairs. There were some nice wooden cabinets that held documents and other official papers. On the desk was a brown cardboard box. No note, no return address… completely unmarked.

"I can leave while you open it." Aiko suggested, then headed for the door.

"No. Please stay. You saved my life Aiko. I have no secrets from you."

Ayane took him by the hand, leading him back to the table with her. Then looking at the mysterious package, she said "Okay. Let's see what's we have here."

Ayane paused for a moment in the stillness of the office and glanced over at Aiko. Returning her glance, he raised his eyebrows expectantly then looked from her to the box.

"So, um – should we – I mean, are you… going – to?"

She answered by sliding her fingers slowly through the gap between the lid and the sides. Working along the top edge with the side of her hand, Ayane carefully broke the brown tape that held the box closed. As she opened it, she was curious about who delivered the package.

"Did the person who delivered the package give his name?"

"No, he just said to give this to you. Then he scratched himself in a most inappropriate place, belched loudly and staggered back to his tricycle. As he wobbled off, he was muttering and cursing to himself. I think – he may have been a danger to others as well as himself."

_That's, Brad Wong alright… Ryu must have told him. Strange – he has placed a great deal of trust on his shoulders._

She popped off the last of the tape and opened the lid. There was a strong smell of leather and Aiko heard a soft, sudden intake of breath as her body stiffened.

"Oh… wow… This is…" She mumbled to herself.

Unable to resist, he peered over her shoulder and looked into the box.

There were thin, heavily lacquered wooden dividers separating the contents into compartments. In the largest space was a black body suit. In the spaces next to it, there was the glint of dark metal, subtly tinged with the faintest touches of deep purple. He could just make out the hilt of a killing sword – katana in an ebony colored graphite sheath. He could also see the handle of what looked to be a huge revolver…

"…my kit…I thought it was gone, but – it's all… here – !"

Ayane felt a shiver run through her body as she reached for her trusty matte black Smith and Wesson .50 caliber pistol. Then, hesitating, she pulled her hand back. Touching her fingers to her lips, she stared for several seconds as if she was considering something.

"Miss Ayane..?" Aiko tentatively queried, wondering what was giving her pause. "Is… something wr – "

Ayane interrupted quietly, almost to herself.

"No… it's not right… I can't touch this yet… any of it. I don't want to pollute these items. I've got to come at this clean… I've got to…"

Then, quickly turning to Aiko, she said decisively,

"I have to go to the village and pick up some things."

Aiko's eyes widened.

"Miss Ayane, I – it's not a good idea for you to go into the village. It is too dangerous – you are… very recognizable, even in your robes, you stand out. I have heard from some of the villagers that a few of Kouta's men have returned. I do not know what has brought them back here, but... I will go. We need to stock up on rice anyway."

Aiko turned to leave when Ayane stepped solidly between him and the door putting her arm on the doorframe.

"Not a chance, Aiko. I've been talking to the others in the garden. I know about the men from Kouta's group in that village. Shin told me just this morning that those guys have been beating up monks when they go for supplies."

She looked down at her feet for a moment. Then taking a breath, she looked back at Aiko and continued.

"So… I'm aware of this, which means it stops… _now_. Just give me one of those straw sun hats. It will hide my hair – then they won't know me until it's too late."

"Absolutely not." Said Aiko firmly. Then adding patiently but with the undertones of authority that being the senior student gave him - "Ayane, you _know_ you are not supposed to be having discussions with the other monks. You are _all_ supposed to be bringing your Zen practice into your daily lives – we all need to be mindful of our roles here. Now you will stay right here. I will be fine, they are only foolish bullies who – "

Ayane stepped in close to Aiko and spoke very quietly – not much above a whisper.

"Do you remember the condition I was in when you found me on the river bank?"

Aiko nodded almost imperceptibly.

"The terrible abuses they inflicted on me? I was drugged and brutally used and beaten for two days. Remember the deep bruises, ruptured stomach and neck muscles, the countless lacerations? Cigarette burns… Scratch marks - _bite_ marks?"

He nodded a little more visibly as he remembered how she had appeared to them when they had first found her. They had thought she had been attacked by animals. In a way, they were correct…

"I had a concussion - cracked jaw and shattered ribs… fractured pelvis – remember that?"

He continued nodding more quickly... and swallowed.

"Okay – that was what they did for _fun_ Aiko – that was just a light hearted romp for them. When they did _that_ to me, they were laughing and joking. Then, when things were going to get really serious – when I tried to get away – well, that was when the nearly fatal wounds to my back and shoulder were inflicted. We are _not_ dealing with 'foolish bullies' here."

"I understand." Aiko said quietly.

"Then understand this…"

She clutched the collar of his robe holding him immobile and stood on her toes so they were nearly nose to nose.

"They are mad, vicious dogs that need to be put down. Now, I _am_ going down there. You can choose to join me or not – but if I see them, they will die – and you will stay safely out of the way."

"Ayane – there are at least _three_ of them… It's not safe, you are still not fully recovered. But I can see that you are not to be denied in this. So, I will go with you."

Satisfied, she released him and smoothing his collar straight again said,

"Fine – wait a moment, I'll make us a list."

Grabbing paper and a pen from the desk, she sat down and quickly started scribbling away. When she finished, the pen made a smart click as she placed it with finality on the hard surface of the table. She stood up and stretched her arm out, and with a rattle of paper, presented the list to Aiko.

Aiko glanced at the unusual items .

_Large muslin bag, white silk cord, white robe… hyssop, bay leaves, juniper, chamomile, rosemary, large white candle…five pound bag of salt?_

He peeked over the top of the paper and regarded Ayane curiously…

"Some of these things may be difficult to procure in the village… Nirasaki would have them of course, but that is so far away and we have no car."

Then dropping his hands to his sides, Aiko exclaimed helplessly, "I don't understand why you suddenly need these things. What are you planning to do?"

"Aiko, I need to leave that mountain behind me for good. This is the only way I know of to do that… to come clean."

She walked over to the wall and pulled a large straw hat off of a peg and put it on. Then looking at Aiko from under the low brim said softly – almost reverently, "But before I can – even think about… this – or begin to move forward, I'll need to remove the dark stain that burdens my spirit."

"But what if we cannot find all of these items - ?"

"It's okay, if there's something we can't find, we can always improvise. We'll get what we can and then bring them to the waterfall at the spring behind the guest house. Then we can start preparing for this evening."

Gently closing the lid of the box, she headed for the door.

Folding the list, Aiko followed her out. When they reached the gate, Ayane paused and peeped out from below her large hat. The day was beautiful and clear with only the occasional puff of white cloud passing over head. The sun felt warm and she looked forward to the walk. Turning to Aiko, she placed her hand on his shoulder. Giving it an affectionate pat, she said warmly.

"Aiko – thank you."

"You are most welcome Miss Ayane. Let us hope we do not run into anybody you have to kill today."


	14. Ch 14 - And Your Bird Can Sing

And Your Bird Can Sing – Chapter Fourteen… Aiko's Story.

Ayane and Aiko had walked quietly together for the better part of an hour and used the time as they descended the steep mountain trail to bring mindfulness into their steps. They were present to the moment and environment around them, feeling the sun on their shoulders and the warm dirt road beneath their bare feet. The little mountain flowers of purple, red and pale pink were peeping up from beneath the yellows and browns of the mossy scrub that clung to the edges of the road. They watched their breath, maintaining their attention to the moment as they inhaled and exhaled the cool mountain air. There was a brisk breeze at their backs and it felt good as it passed around them, making the wide sleeves and hem of their robes flutter and snap.

Ayane's stay at the monastery had helped her in subtle ways that she had only just begun to notice. She no longer "saw sights" or "heard sounds" she was now simply seeing and hearing directly without the mental noise and mind chatter that accompanied such activity. With no mind – there was no hesitation, only perception and action. She had realized this one day when a venomous snake was moving towards Yugen. He was playing in the trees and shrubs at the edge of the garden and it was moving quickly up behind him. She killed it with a simple flick of the wrist that sent her garden trowel flying from her hand. It sped thirty feet across the yard and embedded in the ground, severing the viper's head cleanly from the body. The few nearby monks who witnessed the action were most impressed and clapped, dubbing her "Chiisai Tora" or "Little Tiger." However impressive it may have seemed, it was no great feat for Ayane… except for one interesting fact. In the past – She would have seen the creature – mentally identified the animal as a "snake" then classified it as the "venomous Mamushi viper" _then_ killed it. Now she simply saw – and acted – the mental words came after, the difference in speed was barely perceptible – but there _was_ a difference. Ayane noticed... then immediately, let the thought float away like smoke on the wind as she walked over to Yugen to show him the markings of the snake and explain why it was dangerous.

Other things too – the stuff that used to really seem bothersome – just didn't have much hold over her anymore. There were only situations, and actions. Life was becoming simple. In fact, the only real hook in her mind, the one thing she couldn't shake, were the memories and nightmares from her time as Kouta's captive on the mountain. Also, the thought of him being responsible for the deaths of Yugen's parents and the great fear Yugen still had of the scarred monster with the golden teeth – it was hard for her to let that go. Especially now, since his men were beginning to return to the small, nearby town of Mika, causing trouble for the monks of the Night Rain monastery.

_There are some things that still need to be physically pulled up from the roots and – _

Ayane let the thought roll away and, feeling the texture of the road beneath her feet, exhaled. Then as they came around a bend in the mountain road, the small village of Mika could be seen far off in the valley below. The thatched roofs of the gassho style houses and the other, larger community buildings had a soft and peaceful look to them as the smoke from the fires curled out of their chimneys to mix with the mist that hung around the treetops.

They stopped there for a moment and gazed down into the valley together.

"The breath of Mika…" Aiko said watching the tendrils of smoke that rose from the buildings.

"…mingles with the mountain mist," Ayane added leaving the last line for Aiko.

"...tinged with purple death?" He finished looking at Ayane with a slightly concerned sidelong glance.

She nodded and stood with Aiko contemplating the peaceful scene in the valley. After a few minutes, she took a slow, deep breath and, indicating a large, flat rock in the shade of the mountain, said, "This is a nice place, maybe we should stop here for lunch."

Aiko had a large cloth bag and from it he produced a rolled up straw mat that he unfurled on the rock. Ayane had brought the food in her bag, two small parcels of rice and tofu. Placing them in bowls, she laid out two settings very precisely on the mat. Then, sitting side by side, they ate their lunch, enjoying the view stretched out before them. The wind rattling the mountain plants and the clicking of their chopsticks against the wood bowls, were the only sounds for many minutes.

"So, Aiko – how did you become a monk?" Ayane asked casually as they were finishing lunch. For a few moments only the sound of Aiko scraping his bowl could be heard. Then, putting it down in front of him, he looked at a blank spot on the mat as he answered.

"I am the son and heir of an immensely wealthy and prominent industrialist. Materially, I was denied nothing."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad." Ayane smiled.

"Hmp," was Aiko's short, rueful response. Then he closed his eyes momentarily before continuing… "For my 18th birthday I was given a yacht to encourage a passing interest I was showing in boating."

"Sailing is nice." Ayane said encouragingly, "I'm sure they thought it would be good exercise for you to-"

"No." Aiko gently broke in, "…that's not the kind of yacht we're talking about. It was a £160,000,000 super yacht. It had a full crew, a garage complete with several exotic sports cars including a rare Ferrari and a couple of full time mechanics. On the day of my party… when I got there, there were all kinds of beautiful people dancing all over the many decks… I heard the music of Beyonce blasting. When got aboard – I realized that she was actually there… She came over and sang happy birthday to me, then joined me at my table as we talked about pleasant banalities."

Still staring at the spot on the mat, just in front of his empty, wood bowl, he continued.

"I was surrounded by a sea of smiling, pretty faces – each one of them was my very best friend. All of my jokes were so funny to them. They would all laugh uproariously and the slightest quip or wry, sarcastic comment. When I was serious – they were all serious, if I said something was bad – they hated it with a passion. If I said something was good, they loved it more than anything. I felt like I was looking into gigantic, insincere mirror. If I pulled a cigarette, twenty hands with lighters thrust forward. I spent most of my 18th year, on that surreal, floating ego trip. We would be drifting from one glamorous, exotic port of call to another… I think my parents thought seeing the world would be good for me… broaden my horizons or something. However, I was never more supervised, isolated, or desperately sad in my entire life."

A dry leaf blew across the mat and stuck on the straw, quivering in the wind. He reached out slowly and plucked it up. He looked at the dry veins as the light shone through the thin brown skin of the leaf. Then slowly, he let it go and it blew out over the edge of the mountain road and flickered down out of sight towards the valley.

"Well one day we pulled into port. Turned out we had arrived back in Tokyo… It could have been Pluto, I was so far gone and lost to the world. The speaker on the night stand was beeping. I crawled over the heaps of passed out super models strewn across my massive water bed to answer it – I really just wanted to make the noise stop. Fumbling with the controls, I was drunk as usual, and in the darkened bedroom, I didn't know if it was day or night. The voice was the ship captain. He said it was 3:30. I asked him, if it was AM or PM. I certainly didn't know what month it was – I barely knew what year we were in... He told me "PM" so I said I wanted to go for a drive.

Later as I waited on the dock, for the valet to bring the car I had selected around, I made sure to get good and coked up first… I used to snort a lot of cocaine to offset the effects of the alcohol when I wanted to take one of my cars out. At the time, I felt that was just the responsible thing to do."

Ayane stared wide eyed with wonder – as he continued to relate his story. This was a side of life she had no experience with, and she was fascinated.

"I took the fastest car I had, which was the black Veyron. All of my friends and hangers on followed along as best they could, but none of them had anything that could keep pace with the insane speed my Bugatti could put out… _Insane_ was a good word for it. Once I got on the expressway and jetted off into the country, I quickly lost sight of the group. The faster I went the better I felt – it wasn't long before I came to the hills not far from here… It was at that moment when I knew what had to happen. I needed to escape the trap I was in. My alcohol soaked, drug addled brain concluded that the only solution left was death. I decided right then and there to kill myself. I reached down and flipped open the console and turned the special key to bring full power to the massive engine powering the car. I was always a good driver, but this was way more power than I could handle. I hit a very long, straight patch of road and floored it. When I got the car up to over 200 miles per hour, my field of vision shrank to about the size of a dime – everything else was just a large cone-shaped blur. I was laughing and laughing. I never laughed so hard in my life. I felt the universe was laughing with me; maybe at me. I didn't really care, I only knew the end was near and I felt almost divine. I knew where everything fit…"

He looked up from that spot on the mat and blinked. Then, looking back down, he continued.

"Not one blade of grass was out of place. Every pebble on every beach was as it should be. Then an old, faded wooden fence shot up in front of me as the road took a sharp turn."

He wrapped up his chopsticks in his linen napkin and thoughtfully placed them along with the bowl back into his cloth bag. He arched his back and stretched a bit, then turned and faced Ayane, who was sitting with her mouth hanging slightly open, her lips forming a little "o", as she listened with rapt attention.

"So – I tore through that fence like a laser beam through a lump of silken tofu. I flew high and far out over a cow field, past several buildings. I plunged in through the front doors of an old barn and blasted out the back in a huge explosion of wood, straw, shrieking chickens and rusty tools only to skip across the surface of a large pond. I wound up landing in the mud on the far bank, in a steaming twisted heap. But the safety features of that amazing vehicle were rock solid, and I was securely strapped in and perfectly fine."

He reached over and took Ayane's empty bowl and chopsticks. Then, rolling them in her napkin, placed them in his bag.

"Soon I was surrounded by all my fawning friends. The girls were cooing to me about how brave I was, the guys were saying how amazing I was at handling the car. Slapping me on the back and congratulating me on staying so cool and calm. They were all cursing the road for being poorly designed, the farmer for putting the fence in such an unsafe location and were talking about petitioning the local authorities to have the owner fined. As they were piling me into a waiting limo – I noticed an ambulance was at the side of the road. The paramedics were just on the far side of the ditch past the hole in the fence I had made. They seemed to be working frantically. Turned out I had clipped a kid as I shot over the bank. When I asked about it my friends told me that it was just some ignorant little vagrant who should have known better than to be playing close to the road. Ignoring the protests, I just got out of the car and walked over there to see."

Aiko finished collecting all the items then they both stood as he rolled up the mat and handed it to Ayane who put it in her bag.

"They were tending to a filthy little boy – not much older than Yugen is now, about six or seven… He had a slight scrape on his head from where my car had brushed against him. But considering everything – he was very lucky. Another inch and he would have been certainly dead. I just stood and watched as my adoring friends told me to come with them – to go back to the limousine. It was really not a serious injury at all. I've seen paper cuts that were worse. He only needed a small plaster and one of the ambulance drivers gave him a stern lecture about playing by the main road. As the paramedics walked back to their vehicle – I asked them who the boy was. They said he was just some homeless kid, and that maybe this little scare will be good for him."

Ayane and Aiko began to walk down the trail together. The sun shone brightly, only occasionally sliding behind a pure white cloud, only to reappear, brightening the flowers that dotted the scrub along their way. Their robes continued to flap and smack in the stiff, cool wind.

"So, there we were. As the ambulance pulled away, the little vagrant child standing in the weeds and mud at the side of the road, and a huge purring limousine filled with the most beautiful people on earth beckoning to me to fall back into the sweet embrace of ease and irresponsibility… But I had tasted something in that moment just before impact with the fence… In that moment where I knew – Ayane – I _knew_ I was looking at death… I had chosen it, embraced it and I suddenly realized life only contained the meaning we put into it, and that I could choose things. I turned to the group of monsters that I thought were my friends and told them to 'F-off.' It was the last time I ever swore. They were stunned as I grabbed a pile of snacks and sweets from the limo and walked over to the little boy standing in the mud. A little boy who had nothing. He was crying and I asked him why. He said he was sorry about breaking the fence. I picked him up and told him I was going to take care of him from now on. And I started walking for the mountains. I had no real goal in mind… I just walked carrying the little boy as he slept on my shoulder. It was a good thing I had grabbed the food from the car because we walked for the rest of the day and through the whole night. By mid morning the next day – We came to the Night Rain monastery. They eventually took us in, and we never looked back, that was 10 years ago..."

Ayane was floored. "Aiko – that is… I don't know what to… say?"

Then she thought for a moment as they walked and asked, "What happened to the child?"

"You met him. His name is Shin."

"Shin – he's that little boy you carried all that way."

"Yes… It is the single best thing I ever did."

"What did your father say? Did he get mad and disown you when he found out you became a monk?"

Aiko smiled and laughed softly. "No, ha – he actually is fine with the idea. He thinks that this will be good for me. And fully expects me to take over his business when he retires and has even gone as far as to make generous donations to the monastery."

"Really!?"

"The moon bridge – you'll see there's a little dedication plaque on it. It's from my father. Also the big dormitory building and the guest house were built with money from him."

Shaking his head and smiling wryly, he added, "Old Master Joshu has never been too picky about where the money comes from… He's always been a practical one."

"Aiko – this story is incredible!"

"It is unusual," agreed Aiko who then added firmly, "but no one else but Master Joshu and now you know about my past. Not even Shin. So I must please ask you to not speak of this to any of the other monks during your little uh, clandestine gardening discussion groups."

Ayane reddened slightly – "I will keep your confidence. Thank you for telling me."

As they neared the town of Mika they could now see the villagers walking between the buildings and tending to the small farms. They were only a few minutes away. Finally – Ayane had to ask…

"What kind of Ferrari did you have?"

"Ah!" Said Aiko, "It was a vintage '57 Testa Rosa – a real beauty, it was a functional work of art. I am very glad I did not choose to take it and ruin it on that fateful drive. I think it's the only thing I came close to missing from my old deluded life. You like Ferraris?"

"Yes." Ayane replied, "I had a 250 GTO…"*

Aiko came to an abrupt stop, he looked at Ayane.

"What year?"

"'63."

"color?"

"Red – _of course..!_ Aiko, are you just trying to piss me off?"

"Ha – Wow. What a jewel – I always wanted that car and couldn't find one – I literally searched the world and no one would bite – not at any price! So you _had_ it -what did you do with it?"

"IED set by Kouta and his gang blew the crap out of it. It's lying in a twisted heap in a gorge further up the mountain a few miles behind us…"

Aiko winced – "That is very unfortunate."

Then he thought for a few minutes as they continued on…

"When we're done here – we should take a look at the wreck site. Maybe we can salvage something… I know a couple of great mechanics…"

Ayane smiled under the brim of her hat. The sun was high in the sky now as the pair entered the main street of the town.

_*[Author's Note: For a detailed description of Ayane's dear departed car in action check out - "Off The Clock" Chapter 7 "Getting Real" by CranberryVishnu (that's me...) I worked very hard on that chapter so if you haven't already read it - I hope you will like it...]_


	15. Ch 15 - Psycho Killer

**[Psycho Killer – Chapter 15… I've gone back over this one a few times. In fact so much that I felt it was worth re-submitting it as a new chapter. Primary changes lie in the dialog towards the end where Ayane is facing of with Itsuke. And I give Aiko a few more lines as well. I feel that it helps to round the chapter out better. As always comments are welcome. They help me keep it on track. New chapters will be coming.]**

Saburo wanted to show them! Show them he could _do_ this.

_I can SO do this…. I can._

They were stupid to bet against him and they only got lucky that first time because Takeshi, in spite of all his dumb muscles, couldn't throw worth a shit.

A large bonbon sailed the length of the bar and smacked into Saburo's crotch, then fell to the floor adding to a growing heap of ruined chocolates.

_Agh! Takeshi is so stupid… god is he… uh – stupid!_

The tall stool Saburo was standing on shifted dangerously.

_Whoa! Crap - cheap fucking stool won't hold still either…_

He didn't know how much longer he could stay up there. If only his pointy hat didn't keep slipping... The constant laughter distracted him too, causing the gun in his hand to swing madly as he tried to steady himself. The hat slipped even more… down over his forehead. But Saburo refused to relinquish the pistol from his right hand or the half finished bottle of gin from the other.

"Come on goddamnit! Stop throwing them at my crotch you – complete – _ass_ HOLE! _HOW_ can you miss?! I'm right here! Throw it GOOD this time! At my mouth – my mouth!"

A large bonbon sailed the length of the bar and thudded solidly into Saburo's crotch.

"God, you're such a dick Takeshi – you muscle headed, steroid gobbling, sack of crap! Come on Itsuke, tell him to throw 'em right!"

The terrorized patrons trapped inside Hideki's Sweet Shop could only watch as they cringed in horror along the back wall of the store where they had been herded. They stared silently, at the big, fat, drunk, angry man balancing and wobbling precariously atop a tall, three legged stool. Each time the gun swung in their direction, they all gasped and ducked. Saburo was totally unaware of the danger, as he continued to shout and sway, red-faced at his grinning, muscle bound colleague.

Itsuke, Kouta's number two guy, was laughing from his table in the middle of the room. It was only twenty minutes ago that he and his five cohorts had rolled up in their large black Lexus SUV, to shatter the tranquility in the small town of Mika. He smiled as he thought to himself.

_I cannot believe I actually tried to talk Kouta out of this assignment!_

He remembered back to when he got the call to do this job. Kouta had heard rumors float back from the team they had just replaced; rumors about a mysterious new monk that the locals referred to only as the "Tiger." The reports had been vague, not too many people went up to the Night Rain Monastery – but he didn't want to take any chances. Kouta had grabbed Itsuke by the collar, shaking him as they headed off for their Monday morning meeting with Hayashi, and explained.

"Itsuke – listen to me! I've been hearing weird crap from the team we sent to Mika. They're telling me that some of the little shits who have lessons at that weird-ass temple, have been telling their parents some pretty fucked up stories! Stories about a 'girl monk' who has 'magic eyes' and is 'fast and strong like a tiger.' They said that she even fucking plays with them at recess."

Itsuke didn't really think there was anything to the stories, so naturally wasn't paying much attention. "Yeah… uh huh. Sure boss… Tiger monk – recess… yeah."

A smart smack to the head got his attention quickly.

"Fucking listen – dumb ass! One of the stories talks about her singing at night. Apparently she lives in a little house hidden in the trees on a hill behind the monastery. Some of the villagers actually sneak up there to stand in the woods to listen to her sing in the evenings – dude they think she's a _fucking magic spirit_ – and that crap needs to stop!"

Itsuke thought about it for a few seconds – then decided it was all bullshit. He decided to try to convince Kouta to just relax a little.

They had been walking through the crowds at the Tokyo Disney Land towards the section known as _Critter Country_ where the meeting was to be held. As always, it would be at Hayashi's special table in the private room above _Grandma Sarah's Kitchen._ This put Kouta in a worse mood than usual, because meeting with Hayashi, invariably meant meeting with Kasumi, which scared the shit out of him.

_I never know when that psycho is gonna snap – That crap she pulled with Ayane's blood and hair – fuck man, I thought I was toast…god she freaks me ou-_

"Kouta! Boss, C'mon – it's a bunch of stupid mountain farm peasants – they probably don't have enough oxygen in their little brains to even know what they're – "

"Did you NOT hear me?! You are gonna go UP there and straighten shit out. The team I sent up there to beat up stupid Buddha dudes aren't equipped to handle a freaky 'Tiger monk' if she's real. I need you to take a team and settle it!"

Shouldering his way past tourists who scurried to get out of his way he pushed a ragged looking drunk over a bench to sprawl into the bushes.

_Shit – that dude felt like he was made of fucking stone?!_

"Excuuush me…" came a slurred voice from among the crumpled azaleas as Kouta continued on turning his attention back to instructing Itsuke.

"Listen Itsuke – Hayashi's got some serious shit planned for that area, and I have to take the whole crew _back_ to the Mt. Kita base next week. SO, before I do – I want _you_, that's YOU, mutha-fucker, to get those super-fucking-sticious mountain jug-heads back in line! Feel free to kill a few of them – in fact – I _demand_ that you kill a few of 'em! I just want those fuckers good and cowed. God damn – all this talking is making me – "

Then, catching sight of a little boy who was passing by sipping a large orange drink, Kouta snatched the cup out of his hand.

"Gimme that you little fucker!"

Guzzling it in front of him, he crumpled the empty bottle and forcefully shoved it back into his small chest. The impact knocked the wind out of his little lungs and caused him to plop down on his backside in a cloud of dust.

"Ha Ha, what pussy!" Laughed Kouta.

Then, in a slightly better mood, he resumed walking. The boy's parents hustled their stunned child quickly away, shooting frightened glances over their shoulders at the huge scar-faced man.

"So THEN – Itsuke, _after_ you take care of things in town – find that weird monk bitch, and drag her ass into the middle of the main street, where everyone can see, and kill her! Do it slow and make a big nasty spectacle out of it."

Itsuke rolled his eyes without letting Kouta see.

_Always with the big theatrical torture shit – fuck that's a lot of extra hassle…_

"Wow… yeah. Ah, that sounds like a great idea, but well, you know, that's kind of a lot of work. I could just tell our guys to keep an eye out for this, uh – Tiger chick and we can you know just shoot her when we see –"

"JEEZUZ! _Itsuke_ – do I have spell out _everything_ for you?!"

Then stopping, Kouta turned to his number two, and stared down at him speaking normally… almost… reasonably, as he strove to make his strategy understandable. He looked to his right standing only a few feet away was someone in a duck suit. Staring at him with huge friendly, plastic eyes he waved shyly.

"Fuck off." Kouta snarled through his terrible golden teeth.

The duck thing scrambled backwards and stepping on his large webbed feet, fell flat on his giant rubber beak bending it sharply upwards. Then scuttling away on all fours, it disappeared behind one of the many gift shops.

_Fuck I hate this place_. Thought Kouta – then he turned to his number two, determined to get through to him.

"Itsuke – Listen to me man. I don't want any villagers getting brave because they think they have some magical, fucking monk flying around protecting them! If what I'm hearing is true, then they think she's some kind of spirit. Okay – if they think that – then just killing her won't get the job done. They'll start to believe she's still watching over them… Belief in bullshit bigger than you are, makes people crazy-brave. _That's_why I want your team to rip her to bits right in front of them! You've got to demystify her for them. Pretty little magic eyes – ? _Really?!_ Oooh! WELL, _Fuck_ that – you will make them _watch you_ gouge them out of her head!"

Then, batting his eye lashes and clasping his fat hairy hands next to his cheek and gazing into the sky, he continued.

"Beautiful singing voice? Awwww, isn't that just precious?! NOT after you tear her fucking tongue out and make her eat it! Are you getting this?!"

Itsuke was nodding and staring, hanging on every word.

" GOOD. After you tear away everything special about this fuck – then continue mutilating her right in the middle of the street while they all watch and cry. Boo-fucking-hoo, she'll go from magical, fucking spirit monk, to just another fucked up, pathetic bitch who is screaming, thrashing and begging to die right before their sad little eyes… That's how you have to do it! If you kill her fast, she becomes a magical fucking martyr – Right?! You gotta make her crawl sobbing and broken through the dust, to kiss the dirt at your feet and beg for death. Once they see her grovel like that – then she's nothing! Just another victim! Like THEM! It's _gotta_ be in front of everybody who thinks she's special."

Kouta jabbed Itsuke in the chest hard with the tips of his fingers…

"_GET IT?!_ No hope! No magic! No singing mystical bullshit songs! No playing with the children like Mary muthafuckin' Poppins! UGLY – FUCKING – HARD – REALITY! That's what you're gonna give them! And do you know why?"

Itsuke opened his mouth to answer, but Kouta cut him off –

"Shut up _ass-munch_! That was a rhetorical question! I'll _tell_ you why – because that reality belongs to _US_. We OWN that world! In that world, only strong win. We are bigger, meaner, more brutal and have more weapons and money. We are friggin' GOD in that world. Fuck – shit –! Why is that so hard for you to understand?!"

Itsuke was beginning to figure it out…

"Yeah, no – sure boss I get it."

Then, with great effort, a dim spark flared dully in the confusion of Itsuke's tired, little chattering mind…

"Hey… was that what you were trying to do with Ayane?"

Kouta never actually thought this day would come. He was almost… pleased.

"HALLE-mother fuckin'-LUJA! No shit, Itsuke! You finally got it. Hell yes, that's what I was trying to do with Ayane! I wanted to anonymously distribute a video of her being used, beat to shit and then finally broken and slaughtered. The whole idea was to take the fight out of her supporters. If _ONLY_ I could have gotten that on camera – the great Ayane, licking my boots clean as she snivels and begs for the pain to end. That video – that would have been like fucking gold! When people see that shit, they lose faith man! They become EASIER TO BEAT when they can see their source of inspiration crushed and pleading for mercy!"

Kouta thought for a moment about how close he had come to realizing that very goal with Ayane. They had done everything but break and kill her and they were so close… He turned and kicked a trashcan shaped like a baby elephant at a group of vacationers who scattered in all directions.

"I nearly HAD her! Fuck – ! All because that stupid _asshole_ Haruka was somehow able to screw everything up! How she was able to slither away and kill herself by dropping off the goddamn balcony, I'll never know… Stupid fucking monks burned her so we didn't even get to parade her body around... Then we lost the _fucking_ camera – GOD – it's like I'm the only one who fucking _thinks_ about anything around here!"

Itsuke finally understood – "Boss – it's cool – I get it – scare the yokels, kill a few of 'em, then the nutty monk – make her an example – a big nasty scene, sure yeah – whatever – we're on it. I'll take Hachirou he loves that kind of stuff, Goro too and uh – the guy with the muscles… Takeshi – yeah and a few other assholes, and just, you know, we'll take care of things."

Encouraged by Itsuke's newly acquired understanding, Kouta began to feel a little expansive and said almost good naturedly, "Good! Fuck – Finally… Go! Get your team together and skip this meeting. Just make sure there's no bullshit going on up there and everything's normal when I arrive with the rest of the crew. When you kill that monk – get creative – have some fun with her. Hachirou's got the most experience – he does really great work – so follow his lead."

Later that evening the hastily assembled strike team led by Itsuke, rolled out and drove sullenly all through the night. Itsuke knew they weren't thrilled about hunting in the boonies for crazy monks, so he decided to give them a little treat to boost morale. As they neared Mt. Kita, He stopped in Nirasaki at sleaziest bar he could find on short notice to get everyone good and drunk. It would be their last opportunity before getting to the mountain town of Mika and, as they were unsupervised, he decided to make an executive decision and have a little fun.

Once they were dangerously intoxicated, they careened up the mountain road arguing, laughing and drinking the whole way to the remote village in the mountain valley just below the Night Rain Monastery. It was late morning when they skidded to a stop in front of the local candy/general store. They tumbled out of the vehicle and barged in, with guns raised screaming, hitting and pushing everyone into the back of the shop. Then they got right down to what they did best; threatening, abusing and beating victims that can't fight back. They bullied and pistol whipped the young children and grandparents who were cowering before them as they shoved and kicked them into a line along the back wall of the shop.

Itsuke grabbed a young girl no older than seven and sat her on his lap. Her name was Midori and she was one of Yugen's friends who came to the monastery for lessons. Often she would stay to play in the garden of the small guest house. Her grandfather tried to stop him but Saburo a huge, fat mountain of a man smashed him down to the floor with a massive fist, then in a drunken rage stomped and kicked him until he was no longer moving, then grinding his glasses under his boot he turned back to pushing and yelling at the petrified townspeople.

With his free hand firmly restraining his terrified, sobbing hostage, Itsuke introduced himself. Using his friendliest voice, he pointed to his face with the barrel of his gun and said.

"Hi! My name's Itsuke! I'm in charge here and you get to sit with me and watch all the fun! Isn't that great?!" Then pointing the gun at her he continued. "And you're gonna tell _me_ all about the tiger monk – aren't you! She sounds really cool – and I want to meet her! Sound like fun!?"

With tears streaming from her wide frightened eyes looked up at him and seeing no kindness there, flashed around looking for some sort of reassurance. Her grandfather wasn't moving… and blood was coming out of his nose and ears from where Saburo had kicked and stamped on him. All she saw was terror and brutality – her friends and neighbors being hit, kicked and pushed to the back wall of the room where they were being lined up. Then she looked back to Itsuke who answered for her.

"Of course it'll be fun…" Pointing the gun barrel back at his temple – "…for _ME_! Just one thing you need to remember - for every wrong answer you give me – we'll kill someone. Naturally, that will be _your_ fault for being stupid and selfish enough to give me that wrong answer. So think extra, _extra_ hard before you say anything."

Petrified, Midori nodded vigorously as Itsuke's men continued pushing the townspeople into the back of the room.

Out of nowhere an argument broke out between Saburo and Takeshi.

"Fuck you Takeshi! I could SO do it! But only if you could throw right! It's easy – I've done it a million times!"

"Yeah, I can TELL you've done it a million times – but not standing on the stool – _that's_ my point tubby! There's no way you could do it _then_!"

Saburo took a long draw on the bottle of gin he was holding then answered.

"I could so do it! You get over there with the bonbons, asshole and toss me one!" Then to the rest of the team as he slapped a pile of bills on Itsuke's table he declared, "Come on you fucks – who's in? I'm covering all bets!"

To the relief of their victims, the arguing spread among the whole drunken team about something that was never made clear. As the alcohol fueled dispute grew, the gangsters became distracted and left the patrons bunched up where they huddled trapped against the back wall. The precise nature of the argument was hard to follow, there was some shoving – something about a bet… Then they saw Saburo put on a pointy, pink party hat on as he clambered up onto one of the tall stools at the far end of the counter. He had his loaded pistol in one hand and a half empty bottle of gin in the other. As he flapped his arms to maintain his delicate balance, he looked like an enraged and morbidly obese, penguin.

Itsuke, holding Midori on his lap and his three other men, were sitting at a table in the middle of the store. They were leaning on each other, as they howled uncontrollably at Saburo's antics.

Hachirou was one of them. He was tall and skinny with long black hair and nearly bent over double as he lost all control, laughing at the scene in front of him. Only by supporting himself on the small table, was he able to keep steady.

"HAAAAAAHAHAHA! God – fuckin' Saburo you are making me friggin' wet my pants I'm laughing so hard!" Then looking excitedly around the room, he added incredulously to no one in particular, "Is he even _aware_ he's swinging that fucking gun around like a lunatic?! Oh WOW that is so awesome!" Then turning to the other three at the table with him, Hachirou continued wide eyed with ecstatic delight, "I mean it could go off at _any_ moment Right… Right? Am-I-_right_?! And kill _anyone_ in here! It's like fucking 'retard roulette' or something… Oh man oh man – this is SO great!"

Daichi's whiskey sprayed out of his mouth in a plume. "Wah-hahahaha - GOD, Hachirou! Okay – seriously, stop! I can barely fuckin' breathe here…" He was gasping hard and trying to catch his breath as he slapped the table, startling Midori and causing numerous beer and whiskey bottles to dance and rattle. Then, looking up again, he continued to watch Saburo, noticing how his stained Haggar 'easy fit' cotton slacks sagged to show his butt crack as he undulated and swiveled sharply left, then right on the stool striving to keep his alcohol soaked bulk upright.

"Aaahhhhahahah! Oh my _fucking_ GOD dude! It's that pointy little pink party hat – that haaaa that just makes it that much more special! Ahhhahah… fuck! I'm gonna puke – no seriously, I'm going to… Oh god – it has _tassles_!" He turned and grabbed Goro who was sitting next to him by the shoulder of his ill fitting black suit jacket.

"Goro, Are you seeing – Ahhhhhhahahah! are you… seeing –ahhahahah – no, Goro – for real – hahah - Look at that big stupid fat ass! He's actually mad – I mean he is seriously pissed… In that little party hat! Ahhahahaha! And it's _pink_!"

Goro was a solid stocky enforcer. He took his job seriously and himself as well. Yet even he was smirking with his sides shaking silently as he struggled to hold back the laughter that had been building. Barely able to contain the hilarity as it bubbled up, he finally spoke.

"He is so…huh –wast – huh, heh… wasted –! I think that hah..heh heh... we're gonna see a… oh, man… a big, fat retarded mountain haaaa… come crashing down..."

Finally, their leader Itsuke, spoke up. He was really enjoying this time and thought happily to himself.

_Man, who thought that terrorizing these stupid peasants would be so much fucking fun?! It's times like these that remind me how much I really love my job…_

"Hey Saburo you – HAHAHA, stupid…fat… _FUCK-tard_! Double or nothing bitch! If you miss this time, we will fucking own you! Hoooo – hahahah! Holy shit – that hat is friggin' hilarious!"

Then turning to Takeshi, a huge muscular dangerous looking man at the opposite end of the counter from Saburo, he said,

"Takeshi – go on, throw another bonbon to our fucking retarded dancing hippo over there! Let's see if he can catch it in that cavernous mouth of his this time!"

Then to Saburo who was wobbling red faced flailing his arms with concentration he added with as serious a tone he could muster, "Watch where you point tha hahahah, that _fucking_ GUN you stupid aha ha- asshole!"

Takeshi was leaning at the other end of the long counter. He was massive, wearing dark wrap around glasses, black jeans and a t-shirt that was about three sizes too small with the word "FUCK" written across it in white gothic letters. He was lounging next to a big, brightly colored tin of bonbons and he slowly reached in and pulled out another one. Then looking at it briefly threw it as hard as he could right at Saburo's crotch. It impacted with a solid smack and stuck for a moment, then fell to the floor with the others. Peals of laughter erupted from the men at the table.

"FUCK YOU TAKESHI!" Saburo's huge flabby bulk swayed suddenly and the stool went up on two of its three legs, flailing his arms to catch his balance he was just able to correct himself narrowly averting a violent spill to the hard floor. His 9mm Glock 19 waving erratically in his pudgy fist, was adding to the danger when it suddenly went off with an ear-splitting, flat CRACK. Everybody ducked and screamed. Hachirou and the others at the table were kicking and rocking gripped by uproarious laughter. The bullet narrowly missed the proprietor, kindly old Mr. Hideki as it shattered the large mirror behind the counter.

Outside in the main street – Ayane and Aiko shared a startled glance. "Fireworks?" Aiko asked. Ayane shook her head in the negative as she held onto her hat and ran in the direction of the sound.

"Gun – probably a nine. Came from that shop – come on!"

"Nine?!" Aiko gasped as he tried to keep up with Ayane's sudden burst of speed. "It only sounded like _one_ to me!"

"No – Aiko, Nine – as in nine _millimeter_! Now follow me and do exactly as I say!"

Dashing quietly up to the front of Hideki's Sweet Shop and General store they crouched low and crept beneath the sill of the storefront window. Then slowly, they peeked up looking in through the bottom right corner. Aiko was concerned at what they saw.

" Ayane – this is not good. There are six not three and they all have guns and a roomful of hostages."

Then squinting to verify what he thought he was seeing, added: " But what are they… doing..?"

Saburo was still pitching and swaying on the tall stool and he was becoming incensed with Takeshi as he exhorted him to throw a bonbon at his huge slobbery mouth. His sparkly pink party hat was slowly slipping forward over his scowling brow making him look like an enraged pink rhino.

"They're all drunk Aiko." Ayane whispered, "They're also distracted by that idiot on the stool and their not watching the exits…" She thought briefly to herself and muttered something, Aiko only caught bits of it – it was in a language he was not familiar with. Then looking at him she said confidently, "I have a plan, here's what I need you to do..."

"Okay, OKAY… Come on! Stop laughing you ASS-_holes_! Fuckin' Takeshi, stop throwing them at my crotch you _SHIT!_Geez – GOD – _FUCK!_"

Then, turning to his associates who were having fits at the little table, "I'm serious _ladies_! I'm gonna do it – Double or nothing bitches! Come on, Takeshi throw me another one! I am SO going to catch it this time!"

Itsuke needed the games to come to an end so they could get back to beating up the hostages.

"Okay – Takeshi – stop fucking around and throw it into his fat mouth and shut him up! Come on – I actually want to see if he can really do this…"

"If he can throw it GOOD – I can catch it!"

Itsuke and his crew at the table leaned forward with anticipation of the toss. Even the hostages stared wide eyed at the spectacle about to unfold.

A hushed mixture of apprehension and wonder gripped the room, as Takeshi pulled another small, perfectly round bonbon from the tin at the end of the bar and this time, took careful aim for Saburo's gaping, slobbery mouth as he said –

"Okay, Chubs, on 'three'– you stupid, fucking, dip-shit."

Everyone was focused on Takeshi and Saburo the air was heavy with tension.

"THREE!" Yelled someone abruptly, just as a huge, fluffy and truly magnificent cream covered strawberry shortcake sailed through the air and crashed into the side of Saburo's beefy head – totally engulfing it.

"SKUMFFFSKLLLUB!" Saburo's muffled voice bellowed as his feet flew high into the air. He plunged headlong into the counter and crashed through the multiple display shelves as candy, cakes and glass exploded in all directions. As if a huge, asteroid-sized mound of flesh had been pulled rapidly towards the center of the planet by the irresistible force of gravity, Saburo's immense bulk obliterated everything unfortunate enough to be in its' path. As the debris settled and the clatter and tinkle of glass and metal subsided, all that could be heard was a faint muffled groaning coming from Saburo as he lay covered in blood, shards of glass, cake, cream and candy.

There was a brief pause where the scene was frozen… Only a second – maybe less – then, as one, everyone in the shop turned to see where the flying cake came from. Aiko was standing in an unoccupied corner of the store next to the large, novelty cake display. He was looking sheepish and a little surprised.

"Oh my – I'm so… I mean I knew it would… you know… but I really didn't think – _that_ would happen."

Everyone was staring goggle eyed at the mild, gentle figure standing calmly before them.

Takeshi, still at the other end of the counter poised to throw the bonbon, was still frozen in position, staring from behind his black sunglasses, his mouth hanging open.

Only the soft groans filtered by the thick cream cake could be heard from the semi-conscious Saburo who lay immobile behind the ruined counter.

"It's… a monk?" Goro was the first to break the silence, followed swiftly by Hachirou who said in an awed whisper, "He killed Saburo with a cake?! That might be the single most hilarious thing I've ever seen. His last words were 'skumf-sklub.' Seriously – you just can't make that kind of stuff up..!"

Daichi, was shaken and said fearfully to Itsuke – "Omygod – boss, maybe it's the Tiger monk..?"

Itsuke cuffed Daichi on the ear with the back of his hand and tightened his grip on little Midori.

"Don't be stupid you moron! The Tiger monk's a girl – I don't know who this guy is… but he might know where we can find her."

He put his free hand up to get everyone's attention, then indicated to Aiko with his pistol.

"Okay skin head – I'll admit that was pretty funny. But – you messed with us, so now you have to die." Then roughly squeezing Midori's cheek, he added, "But before you do – you have a chance to be a real hero and save this cuuuute little girl! You tell me where the Tiger monk is – and I let her go. If you don't – well, then I'm going to have to give her to Hachirou here to play with for a while. After he gets through, whatever's left is gonna get its' brains blown out."

There was a collective gasp from the hostages along the back wall. Midori's eyes widened as she sat stiffly but quietly on Itsuke's lap. Hachirou was deeply touched. "Really, boss – for me? You _do_ care!"

"All you gotta do, cue ball, is tell me where I can find the Tiger monk. Sooooo – Where the fuck is SHE?!"

Aiko looked a little sad. This was not what he wanted. He took a deep breath then said: "She's right behind y – " A sudden pair of harsh, flat CRACK-CRACKs ripped through the still air. It shattered the tension in the room into a million confused fragments. FEAR – like harsh, electric claws grabbed at their guts. Chairs scrapped on tile and empty bottles flew and crashed to the floor as Itsuke and his men whipped their heads around in an adrenaline packed pulse of energy.

Their eyes flared in shock to see Ayane. She was holding Saburo's pistol and was covering Itsuke and his remaining men at the table. She was standing over the lifeless form of Saburo. There was a bright geyser of blood bubbling up through the cake covering his head.

Itsuke's eyes immediately flitted over to where Takeshi once stood. There was a trail of blood on the wall that snaked down to where he sat slumped on the floor at the far end of the counter, a large hole was spouting blood directly through the center of the "C" on his "FUCK" t-shirt. The large candy tin was on its side, still on the counter, dribbling bonbons onto his lifeless lap. He looked back – it was really her.

_It's really her. Shit – she survived…_

Ayane had thought she was ready for this – but now, seeing so many of her former tormentors, she was beginning to lose her composure and the rage was starting to rise. The intensity flowing from her into the room was palpable… Itsuke held Midori firmly in front of him, his gun was in his hand but he knew if he moved, even the barest fraction of an inch from behind his hostage to shoot it, it would be the last move he would ever make. Everyone at that table knew it.

"Let her go."

Ayane spoke with measured restraint, but the tremor in her voice could not be hidden. She was close to the edge and Aiko – all of them could feel it.

Daichi's fear got the better of him.

"Ayane… thank god you're alive! We thought you had died for sure and uh, all felt terrible. We were going to stop Kouta – you've gotta believe me! He MADE us do all that stuff to you! We never – "

A loud flat CRACK interrupted Daichi's chatter as he went limp in his chair with a clean dark hole directly between the eyes. After a pause a stream of blood flooded suddenly out covering his shirt as he slipped down like a slowly deflating balloon to the floor.

"FUCK!" Yelled Itsuke from behind Midori. Goro and Hachiro stared wide eyed at Daichi then back to Ayane who had immediately brought her gun back in line with them. She glanced briefly at the man she had just killed. Then spoke in a far off voice.

"I remembered that voice… last time I heard it, it said – 'Look at the stupid bitch. She's totally out of it.' He looked like a demon at the time. I thought I was literally in hell. I thought I had died and gone to hell… But it was all the drugs you had pumped into me."

Then directing her attention back to the three remaining gangsters at the table she said ominously: "If you don't let that girl go now, he'll be the only one who gets lucky today."

"Hell no!" said Itsuke. There's no way I'm putting this kid down – She's the only thing keeping me alive. In fact, if you don't put _your_ gun down, I'll kill this little fucker. Whatta ya say to that?"

Ayane didn't blink. Two loud hard CRACK – CRACKs ripped through the small shop and Hachiro and Goro were dead – each with a neat 9mm hole drilled through their skulls. Goro's neck snapped back then his upper body flopped forward on the table scattering the remaining bottles and glasses. Hachiro simply tipped slowly in his chair until it over balanced and he flopped directly on his back. He was still in the sitting position, his silly, sadistic smile remained as he stared sightlessly at the ceiling.

"Two more lucky ones." Ayane's tone had gone cold and heartless. "You think you know what horror is? You have no clue. Kill the girl – go on, _do_ it – Then I'll teach _you_ a little something about suffering."

Itsuke, surrounded by his dead colleagues hesitated then – "I'll do it! I'll fucking kill this little bitch! Back the fuck off you psycho!"

Ayane's eyes were trained on Itsuke, she was watching his every movement she could sense his frantic pulse as his blood surged through is panicked body – she could tell he was close to pulling the trigger. Her eyes met Midori's.

There was the sound of metal clattering to the floor followed by a muted gasp from the hostages along the back wall – Ayane had dropped her gun and was holding her empty hands out to her sides.

"Okay – I dropped my gun. Let her go."

"I knew it! HA! God _DAMN_ – I knew it!"

He shoved Midori violently to the ground and put his boot on the back of her neck so he could aim freely with no interference. He glowed in his triumph, only Midori's strangled gasps beneath his boot could now be heard in the room. Itsuke snickered and chortled happily and spoke as he drew a careful bead on Ayane's mid section.

"You're just talk! HA! Yeah… you pretend to be all bad ass, but when this little wide eyed munchkin…"

He twisted his foot on the back of Midori's neck forcing out a muffled cry.

"…gets involved, you turn to fucking mush! Now I'm gonna give you a couple of gut shots to take the wind out of your sails. You know all about gut shots – don't you? Then we're going for a little ride to the fortress to wait for Kouta and the rest of the crew."

Itsuke was delighted at the prospect of being the one who would have the bragging rights of bringing in Ayane. Then indicating the bodies of his fallen comrades, he continued.

"Now that these stupid fucks are all dead, we'll have the place to ourselves. It'll be just you and me…" don't worry though, I'll make sure there's enough left of you for Kouta and the others to play with!"

Ayane wasn't saying a word… She watched him carefully. Watched and listened… and felt…

Itsuke's shoulders relaxed slightly, almost imperceptibly. A tendon in the back of his hand flexed, slight creak – Ayane bent like a reed in the wind as the bullet passed through her robes and brushed against her body, followed instantly by a loud CRACK! Next she felt the heat from the bullet's passing and finally the gasps and cries from the onlookers. Itsuke stared stunned – he had missed and from point blank range!

"FUCK!"

Ayane moved forward hard – and sharply to the right as Itsuke aimed. Suddenly she spun to the left and forward again just as – CRACK! It was another near miss, brushing along her cheek and passing through her short hair, going on to shatter a jar of hard sweets on a shelf behind the counter.

Then she was on him. Hand clamping down on the barrel of the gun she turned his palm to the sky and folded it inward hard, making a loud CRACK! This time it was the bones of his wrist snapping like sticks.

"AAAAHHHHGGG! Oh god oh god oh god!" Wailed Itsuke as he sank to his knees.

Aiko rushed up and scooped Midori to safety as Ayane casually plucked the gun out of Itsuke's crippled hand and pressed it against his nose slowly flattening it across his face.

"You were right Itsuke – it _IS_ just you and me now."

"No no! Please! Nnnmmmfffaughaaww!"

Ayane pistol whipped Itsuke across the face causing a fountain of blood, followed by several clattering teeth shooting over the tile floor. She kicked the cringing, whimpering thug onto his back, and straddled his chest as he lay moaning in agony.

Aiko approached cautiously – he didn't want his companion to succumb to the rage surging through her.

"Ayane –? Try to… remember your Zen train –"

Ayane's attention was locked on Itsuke. She had the gun pressed squarely to his forehead making a deep indentation. Blood was starting to trickle from the contact point. Her eyes were like twin neutron stars burning into his swollen and bleeding face as she replied to Aiko through gritted teeth.

"Aiko – I'm going to have a little chat with Itsuke here… so, I think it would be best… if you get everyone out of the shop – right now."

"Ayane, please don't do anything too –"

"Now, Aiko – go… No one needs to see what comes next." She said firmly.

The front door bell swung and tinkled merrily as Aiko and Mr. Hideki hustled the group along with Midori's injured grandfather out of the shop. Aiko was the last to leave – he paused on the threshold and looked back. Itsuke's wild, pleading eyes caught his.

"Lord monk! Please! I don't wanna die! You can't leave me here with her – Oh god – You… you guys are all peaceful! Right?! Oh god – Tell her to let me go holy one! Oh god please! She'll listen to you… you're a monk! Buddha doesn't kill! Oh please you have to believe me, I am so sorry man – please you gotta tell her to let me go!"

Aiko walked over to them and paused regarding the scene. Then he knelt beside Ayane and put his hand on her shoulder. Ayane continued to keep her concentrated, furious glare fixed on Itsuke. She spoke in a quick monotone.

"Aiko – what?"

Aiko thought about his discussion with Old Master Joshu on the stairs. Then he said "If he tells you what you want to know… You must kill him quickly. No torture."

"Okay – got it. You better go now."

Aiko got up to leave as Itsuke's eyes widened with horror.

"NOOO! Oh god – please, please no! Buddha man – you –! oh god fuck! PleeeeEEEEeeeeEEEeeesss!"

As the bell on the front door tinkled merrily one last time… Ayane addressed Itsuke.

"Stop sniveling you sack of crap – your pain will end soon enough. But before that can happen – you need to talk to me…NOW. Let's start with an easy one… When does Kouta get here?"


	16. Ch 16 - Tangerine

**Chapter 00-16 – Tangerine... **

**As I work through these chapters I listen to lots of music. Each chapter has a particular song that guides the mood - either by lyrics or melody... sometimes both. **

**Tangerine, is an old song by Led Zeppelin that popped up and really dictated the mood of this chapter. Also "Dearest" by Buddy Holly (nearly got the title credit as it guided the last portion of the chapter where Ayane and Old Joshu talk. **

**This chapter sets up the purification ritual Ayane is about to perform before she gears up to unleash mega hell on Kouta and the syndicate he serves...**

It was late in the day and the lanterns along the narrow wooded path were all lit and swinging in the rising wind.

_When everything goes down – I have to take the fight to the enemy. _

The warm lights caused shadows to dance through the trees as Ayane walked up to her house on the hill. She wound her way along the familiar moss covered stepping stones and thought on how she would miss her home here among the monks at the Night Rain Monastery.

_I can't be here when the conflict begins – I can't endanger the monks or the townsfolk down in Mika. They've become almost like a family to me by now. _

Though she loved the simple monastic life – she knew she had to fulfill her promise to rid the world of the dark, hollow people that channel suffering and pain into it.

_But how will I explain this to Old Master Joshu? He has been so good to me… Yet, I must find a way to explain why I have to leave the monastery in order to safely fulfill my promise._

Only hours ago, she had ended Itsuke's suffering in the village of Mika far below in the valley. He had begged and whined – reasoned and pleaded to no avail. Casting the gun aside she throttled him with her bare hands. She choked him the way he and his cronies had taken turns choking her all those months ago when she was their prisoner on the mountain. Though _unlike_ them – she didn't revive him only to repeat the process over and over – keeping him alive for days and nights of sadistic torture. She wasted no time in flushing his foul essence shrieking into the void. Stopping his dark, filthy ripples from entering into and contaminating the world.

Ayane and Aiko had managed to find all of the crucial ingredients she needed in town and she was carrying them in the sack, over her shoulder. In her arms Ayane held the large box containing her kit that had been delivered early that morning.

The fist stars of the evening were appearing in the paling sky as it slipped away to grey. Her bare feet felt the smooth solid wood of the steps to the porch. She noticed that they were still warm from the summer day and was mindful of each step she took. Her hands full, Ayane slid the front door open with her shoulder and called in.

"Yugen?"

Stepping through the open door to the small home they shared together, she saw Yugen and Shin, who was there to watch him while she was out, playing go on a mat in the middle of the floor. Yugen shot to his feet delighted.

"Ayane – Yes!"

He raced across the room to her side, hugging her legs. She was happy to notice that his steps were nearly silent and no longer the careless, clumping sounds he used to make. Then releasing her, he stood dutifully by her side and glanced at the box in her hands.

"Shin was showing me how to play go. When I learn – I'm going to teach you."

"Yugen, I would love to learn how to play. I look forward to my first lesson."

Shin walked over to join them. Ayane smiled at him and pictured the little waif Aiko described… lost by the side of the road… crying in the mud all those years ago.

"Thank you so much for watching Yugen. I was much longer in town than I had anticipated."

"Not at all Ayane – we had a nice time playing by the spring behind the house. We went for a vigorous walk through the gardens and were just settling in to play a few games of go. Yugen learns very fast. However, now that you are back I should return to my duties. I am to help with dinner."

They walked Shin to the porch steps and watched him leave heading down the path to the monastery. Yugen and Ayane stood side by side on the steps as Shin wound down the lantern lined path disappearing into the trees.

Turning to Yugen, she reached down and stroked his cheek. It was still warm and red from running around in the garden. She thought about the time when they first met, and he was helping to care for her. Then later, the discussion they had sitting in the large chair, watching the rain from under the blanket…

_He's learning so fast and is such a good - _

"Ayane, can I help you with that package?"

Coming back to reality, Ayane answered,

"This box contains my… work clothes and some tools I'll be needing to use soon. I don't want to touch them yet – so I will need you to carefully unpack it for me and lay the items out on the bed over there. As you do, I will explain what each item is – and what it is used for."

Yugen felt a surge of importance as he reached his little hands up to take the box from Ayane and carry it to the kotatsu by the bedside.

He reached in and removed the first item turning it carefully in his hands as he looked at it curiously.

"Ahhh – you've picked a good one to start with. Okay Yugen – that is a Smith and Wesson 500 .50 caliber five shot revolver. Now - when you inspect any gun, including this one, you must first make sure it is unloaded."

Yugen's eyes were wide and attentive as he held the heavy weapon carefully and hung on her every word. Ayane noticed he held the weapon steady and with a measured confidence… it made her proud.

"Now point the gun away from yourself and any other people who are present… good. Next, press the thumb piece forward – yes, that one right there. Now, continue to hold it while you push the cylinder to the left… a bit more… Excellent! Yugen – that was very well done! Now – turn the cylinder slowly and look in each of the chambers to see if – "

There was a knock at the door, peering in was Old Joshu. Yugen and Ayane both stood up from their work, bowing.

"Yugen, why don't you go outside and practice what I showed you yesterday? I would like to speak with Master Joshu for a few moments."

"Yes Ayane!"

He turned to run out the door but Ayane's had flicked out like a mantis and caught him by the back of his sweatshirt stopping him in his tracks. She crouched behind her little apprentice and held him by his shoulders for a moment. Then turning him to face her, she stretched his small arm out and with a quick, gentle twist turned his fist so his thumb joint pointed to the floor and gave him some quick instructions.

"When you are _striking_ – remember – at _full_ _extension_, your thumb's knuckle is to be pointing directly at the ground and not off to the side."

She fixed Yugen with a piercing stare and gave his shoulder a sharp, but affectionate little whack then added, "Got it?"

"Yes Ayane!"

Her eyes met his – there was a small but intense shift and pulse of energy –

"Then _run_ with it."

"Yes Ayane!" and he wheeled around and headed for the door.

Joshu, patted him on the head as he dashed lightly past him on his way out of the house. Once Yugen had slid the front door closed, Old Joshu wasted no time getting to the point.

"I passed Aiko on his way to the kitchen. We wound up having a long talk about your trip to town."

He adjusted his robes and sat down on the bed, looking at the huge pistol, lying there next to him. It was heavy and making a large indentation on the blanket. Ayane put the kettle on the thick, bent and dented iron heating tray* and lit the fire beneath it. The kettle didn't sit quite right and rocked slightly on the uneven platform.

"You know – we nearly got rid of that old iron heating tray…" Old Joshu mused thoughtfully as he regarded the kettle. Then he looked over at Ayane who had pulled up a chair next to the fire pit and was sitting facing him.

"We thought it might be nice to get something more fancy and pretty – maybe copper. Also it would have been lighter and easier to manage."

Ayane looked at the thick, black cast iron tray as it heated over the fire. It was bent where the buck shot had smashed into it on the day Hotaka and Susumu barged into her house and started shooting. Old Joshu's voice brought her back to the moment.

"Aiko insisted that we keep the old iron one… He scolded us and said we were seeking pleasure through external sources – and that we needed to put our pleasure into the things we have."

Ayane was listening carefully and her luminous gaze was fixed on the Roshi. She had learned shortly after their initial meeting that when he was talking, she needed to listen.

Old Joshu picked up the massive gun and looked at it. He turned it thoughtfully over in his hand, feeling the weight and watched as the light from the window slid along its dark metallic finish.

"I thought Aiko was being a little too righteous and told him that there's nothing wrong in the enjoyment of new and pretty things. But he was adamant – that beauty is to be _put_ into the world and not extracted."

He spun the chambers and watched them twirl. Then flicking his wrist, he expertly snapped the cylinder back into place. Ayane's eyebrows raised slightly… She didn't know monks knew that stuff. The Roshi looked up at here and smiled then chuckled to himself.

"Honestly – I just thought he was being cheap…"

Placing the gun down next to him, Old Joshu leaned forward hands clasped under his chin and rested his elbows on his knees staring at the twisted iron tray as it continued to heat the kettle.

"Aiko was right though… and I learned something. This tray… that we thought so ugly and impractical – it saved our maple tree by the moon bridge, it delivered a mentor to little Yugen, it spared the lives of the people in the town today from murderous villains – all because it saved your life when those gangsters burst in here to kill you."

He smiled turning his happy, twinkling gaze back to Ayane.

"A fancy, shiny new copper tray – with delicate little curlicues would have resulted in your death. That would have precipitated the destruction of this temple and the murder of all of our students for lying to Kouta about you. That bent old iron tray is the most wonderful object in the whole monastery."

Then laughing, he added as the kettle sang,

"And now – as if all that was not enough… it has even heated our water for tea."

Once Ayane filled their cups, Old Joshu took a careful sip and said,

"Aiko also showed me your interesting list… Now that you're body has nearly healed. It seems you are preparing yourself spiritually to release the horrors of the past. Of course, this means you will be leaving us soon."

Ayane tried not to look surprised. _He's like a detective – how did he know that – Those ingredi-_

"We will all miss your presence here. The monks, the students – all of us see you as an integral part of our community. However, we will assist you in the solemn ritual you are planning to undertake if you should need us to."

Ayane, was surprised, touched and relieved in equal parts.

"I – Thank you. Master Joshu – I will not forget your kindness and the time I have spent here… I will continue to practice what I have learned. I just – need to – _have_ to stop Kouta and his employers… but I can't… not until I let go of the pollution that burdens me. I'm, just surprised though. I thought that – well…"

She looked down to the floor, confusion, doubt and concern working on her.

"… I thought you would think something like this… ritual would be unnecessary – that my beliefs in the Gods would be foolish… to you – silly…"

Smiling at her, the old Roshi took both of her hands in his as he explained:

"Ayane – if I've learned anything…_anything_ in my long life, it is that the universe is a very subjective place. It is what you choose to make it. This ritual – if it is important to you, if the Gods have influence and importance in your life, then…"

He squeezed her hands as he spoke earnestly,

"…this ritual it is absolutely essential and must be done… for the sake of your wellbeing."

Then he added, "And if it is important to your wellbeing – then it is important to your brothers here at the Night Rain Monastery also. Ayane, you have become one of us now. You will always have a place here, and we will always aid and support you."

Ayane didn't know what to say, the unconditional love – the ready acceptance of her – in spite of all her faults and failings… she began to redden slightly as she spoke in a small voice,

"I never did _anything_ to deserve this kindness…I, oh, Master Roshi – for so long I have lived my life as a… a mindless implement a terrible dealer of – _aghk_!"

Fast as a wink, Old Joshu grabbed her nose and gave it a hard twist. Ayane's eyes went wide as saucers with surprise and pain as he spoke with quick precise words that shot straight into her freshly opened and alert mind.

"That is exactly what makes it a kindness! If you _did_ something to deserve it – why then, we would simply be paying back a debt!"

She sat poised and attentive gawking at him with both hands on her nose, mouth slightly agape…

"Stop _thinking_ that you need to _deserve_ and _earn_ everything you get –! LET people DO things for you."

Patient yet firm, Old Joshu continued speaking directly into her consciousness.

"You have done so much by just being yourself – by simply existing with us. During your stay here, the care you put in the garden and the way you attended to your chores with discipline and punctuality, has served as an excellent example to the other monks. Did they _deserve_ that? You have worked hard here. Made our temple a better place. Did we _deserve_ that help? You are the best gardener any of us have known and demonstrate the finest posture I have ever seen when you sit in Zazen."

He turned and indicated the front window, where Yugen could be seen on the porch practicing. He was executing the new strikes Ayane had taught him earlier that week. He was snapping his punches into a thick wooden post she had set up for him. Though the wood was hard, there were multiple little dents left by the repeated blows from his sturdy knuckles.

"I also like how you have been with Yugen… He is not even six yet, and at this very young age – he _needs_ the kind of attention you have been giving him. None of this was ever _earned!_"

Lowering her hands, Ayane began to understand. Old Joshu put his cup down and sat back on the bed leaning against the wall. His demeanor softened and he spoke with a voice that filled the room with light and unconditional love…

"Ayane, you have been a gift to us and we simply allowed your gifts to flow from your heart into our lives. Not once did we worry about whether or not we _deserved_ it."

As she listened to his words, she felt the meaning behind them and it loosened something trapped inside her allowing it to slip to the surface like a bubble in a pool as the Roshi continued…

"You must ask yourself, how is it that you can accept pain so readily – yet protest when you receive the slightest – "

"I love Yugen."

The Roshi only smiled as he thought to himself.

_Finally! Honesty coupled with immediacy – very good._

Ayane continued.

"Master Joshu, when I have sent Kouta to Hell, and his men and their employers into the void – I am going to come back for him… if you… if he – I mean..."

"When you come back, Yugen will be waiting for you here."

Ayane let out a deep, breath.

"Thank you, Master Joshu."

"You are welcome."

Then pulling out a couple of tangerines from his bag, he offered one to Ayane who took it feeling the smooth, coolness and pebbled texture of the skin.

"Now, this ritual you are going to perform – what do you need us to help with?"

*To find out HOW that big ol' iron heating tray got bent and dented in the first place – check out _Chapter 8 – You Really Got Me… [Cranberry Vishnu]_


	17. Ch 17 - Letting Go

**Chapter 00-17 – Letting Go**

**Thanks for reading – any comments you have are of course welcome. Ayane turns a corner here and lets go of a lot of garbage that has been haunting her. Hope you like it.**

It was dark and the hour was late as Ayane sat on the wide ledge over the kitchen sink waiting for Old Master Joshu to arrive. It was her favorite spot in the house. From this spot that she had spent every morning for the last several months watching Yugen play with his friends in the garden. She would sit there hugging her legs with her chin on her knees, feeling the long rays of the morning sun. They seeped into and warmed her robes while she drank her tea and listened to the sounds of their laughter. It was one of the deepest joys she had ever known. Simply watching them play as the pale sky brightened into the full glow of morning. Then, when the bell in the monastery chimed, the children would scramble up onto the porch to gather their books for school. They had long become accustomed to seeing Ayane sitting in the window and would bow and shout hello. She always returned their greeting with a cheerful smile accompanied by a respectful nod of her own, and would watch as they ran down the winding path to attend their classes. After she saw them safely enter the temple building, she would shift into the full lotus position and begin focusing on her breathing as she sat in meditation.

She could also view the monastery grounds over the treetops in the small valley below and on a clear day, she could even see out into the big valley where the small mountain town of Mika lay. Ayane would watch the smoke from the hearth fires curl up into the mist against the backdrop of the purple ridged mountains far beyond. From a practical stand point, she could view the path that led to the house and see visitors long before they arrived as they wound their way up through the woods.

Like a sentinel at the prow of a ship, she sat in the lotus position on her small blue cushion, breathing and gazing out through the front window. She was staring at a large, smooth rock that lay in the grass just beyond the front steps in the garden. The stone had a yellow tint to its smooth surface as the lights from the porch washed over it. She was also aware of the lanterns swinging gently along the path that wound down to the monastery.

Ayane could hear the stream fed by the waterfall behind the house. She could see it in her peripheral vision running down the left edge of the garden. In the dark, with the moon and all the stars out, it looked like a deep, sparkling rift to another reality. Like a portal to whole new universe of possibility, the brook reflected and bounced the lights that touched its gleaming, black surface as it flowed through the garden and on, down through the woods towards the monastery.

Ayane was dressed only in a white robe that she and Aiko had found in town earlier that day. She had hoped for a proper ceremonial robe for the ritual, but all they could find on short notice, was a small linen bath robe. They had to borrow it from Mr. Hideki who owned the sweet shop in Mika. It had a large "S" surrounded by a laurel wreath and underneath, in small embroidered lettering it read "Sheraton Grande Tokyo Bay Hotel." He was more than a little embarrassed as he explained to them that it must gotten mixed up with his other items as he packed to leave from his vacation. Last summer he had stayed there when he took his grandchildren to the Tokyo Disneyland.

Ayane thought back to when she and Aiko had picked up the robe. It seemed so long ago when they had walked down into the town of Mika. She recalled the incredible story Aiko shared with her about his past when they were having lunch. Then the confrontation in town with Kouta's men, how she had tried to stay… centered. She remembered her tears of rage that fell on Itsuke's gasping, contorted face as she strangled the life out him –

_I failed – all my Zen training vanished in that moment like candle flame in a tempest…_

Now, everything was tranquil as the moon shone down through the trees into the garden. It had rained earlier in the evening and the drops of water that clung to the grass and leaves sparkled like jewels as the lights from the lanterns, moon and stars touched them. Ayane looked up as she saw Old Joshu walking hand in hand with Yugen. They ascended the porch steps and entered into room.

_It is time._

A rush of excitement ran through her body. Spinning quickly, she sprung with supernatural speed and agility to land suddenly and in absolute silence, before the Roshi, and bowed. Yugen beamed up at her. Although she stressed only the basic fundamentals when training him, he always loved it when she would sometimes move fast like that.

Old Joshu marveled at the mindless immediacy of her movements. Then composing himself, he gestured to the door and spoke.

"Aiko and Shin have prepared the spring for you and have headed down the hill so that you may begin."

Then he added a bit mischievously, "It was fun to watch them set everything up – neither of them have any knowledge of these ancient rituals – they looked very puzzled."

"Thank you Master Joshu. Will you stay?"

"Yes, Yugen and I will sit on the large rock next to the pool and wait for you there."

Old Joshu and Yugen then walked out and around back where the water could be heard falling into the pool from the spring in the hillside. Ayane took a deep breath and after a couple of minutes she adjusted her robe and followed after them.

The silver eye of great Tsukuyomi gazed on the pool in the woods behind the little house. It was situated in a wide, mossy clearing and was fed by the water falling from a rocky out cropping in the hillside. Leading from the pool was the small sparkling stream that curved around the edge of the yard and down into the woods. Ayane walked slowly, feeling the cool damp grass beneath her feet. The chilly air felt nice on her face, arms and legs – she could smell the water ahead.

The full moon was now directly above the stream and visible in the sky through a break in the trees. It flooded the grotto in a silvery glow as it continued to rise over the southern peak of far off Mt. Aino. She stopped and knelt before a beautiful low lying keyaki table that she and Yugen had moved out of the guest house and brought it to the edge of the water. It was very old and made from cherry wood. Resting in the center was a large brass bowl of salt. It was highly polished and was ringed with a beautiful engraving depicting branches of the sacred Sakake tree.

Ayane ran her hand along the smooth finish of the wood table. She contemplated the transient nature of life represented by the cherry blossoms carved along its edge. Then she reached into the bowl and grabbed a large handful of salt and tossed it high into the air above her head. There was a soft hiss as the salt came down around her. Reaching into the bowl again with both hands she pulled out two large fistfuls of salt and held them tight with the backs of her fists pressed against her forehead. She closed her eyes briefly then flung both handfuls into the pool making dual swishing sounds as the salt passed through the rippling pool.

Closing her eyes, she now began to visualize herself as an empty glass vessel. Perfectly formed but totally transparent she was a living vessel of pure glass – totally empty.

She stood and walked to a sandalwood mat at the edge of the pool. Standing there listening to the burble of the small water fall she imagined herself as the glass vessel filling up with pure, clear liquid. She could see the liquid entering the top of her head and flowing down to her toes where it filled up her feet, legs, past her hips and up through her trunk. Then coming to her arms it swiftly flowed down the empty chambers to the fingers, filling them as well. Then up past the neck and into the head until she overflowed with the crystal, clear liquid.

She let her robe drop and the light from Tsukoyomi shone on her magnificent body. Like an alabaster statue come to life, she was the perfect balance of grace, power and beauty. Only the scars on the back and shoulder marred the flawless perfection, and by contrast – made her that much more lovely.

Ayane continued to visualize herself as a vessel full of pure liquid as she felt the cold air and the occasional drop of water carried by the wind.

_I have been an implement of death – a tool of mindless destruction fit only to do the bidding of evil minds. Yet spiritually, I am and have always been responsible for each and every one of my dark actions._

She thought of her many close scrapes and near death experiences. She forced herself to relive the events on Mt. Kita that loomed above them even now. She thought of all the hatred and abuses that had been unleashed upon her. Finally, she relived the awful satisfaction she got from each of Kouta's men she slaughtered. She visualized each violent memory and fear laced, hate driven thought surging into her glass body.

_Revenge!_

A pulse released a droplet of thick black tar into her vessel. It spiraled and dispersed into her clear liquid.

_Fear!_

A small surge of yellow brown fluid entered into the liquid and swirled adding to the mix.

_Anger!_

Another pulse of dark dripping fluid.

_Hate!_

More pollution deep yellow/brown green floated down and added its heavy presence.

_Pain!_

Tarlike substance oozed up from her feet it had yellow and green flecks in a grey charcoal colored miasma.

_Kouta!_

A wave of dense, brown fecal matter welled up in a large plume and blended with the thickening slurry.

Yugen gripped the sleeve of Old Master Joshu's robes – there were tears streaming down Ayane's face trailing down her neck and over her breasts. They were black.

"Master Joshu..!"

He whispered.

The old roshi just watched and put his arm around Yugen patting his shoulder. Ayane continued to stand stone still on the mat by the pool. There was a deep depression under her feet as the mat was sinking into the ground under her increasing weight.

_Assassin! Death! Sorrow! Death! Agony! Death! Cruelty! Death! Cowardice! Lies! TORTURE!_

Huge plumes of deep, dark sulfur yellow and black swirled and coalesced in her glass body it filling her up, making the thick fluids in her heavier, darker until her container was full of foul, dense, toxic syrup.

Black filth was seeping out of the wound in her back trickling down to her heels. More was coming out of the scar on her shoulder.

Ayane stopped opened her eyes. She stared at the ripples as they traveled across the surface of the pool from where the water entered. She felt so very heavy. Full of old fears and hatreds Ayane found it difficult to move. As she left the mat, her small feet sank deep into the soft moss that covered the ground along the edge of the pool.

The water fall was at the far end of the pool directly opposing the stream that ran from it into the garden and down through the woods. The water came out of the rocks high above in a small but steady stream. Strung across the path of the falling water, was the large muslin bag containing the hyssop, bay leaves, juniper, chamomile and rosemary that she and Aiko had gathered earlier that morning.

Ayane slowly, heavily entered the cold water and waded to the opposing end of the pool facing the waterfall. The water was up to her waist now and she stood still with her back to the stream that led out from the pool and closed her eyes visualizing small valves at the ends of each of her fingers and toes. She mentally opened all of them at once draining the noxious contents out into the pool letting them flow away down the stream behind her. She let go of all the toxic filth. All the hate, anger, sadness flowed away inextricably tied and stuck to the thick black liquid. Soon she was hollow and empty again, a clear glass vessel. Lighter now, she waded deeper as she approached the water fall and finally as the water reached just up over her stomach she stood under waterfall. Letting the icy waters pass through the bag and wash over her body she saw herself filling up again. This time it was with a bright rose colored light. It filled her with warmth from the tips of her toes to the top of her head flowing into each and every hair to overflow radiate out into the world.

She opened her eyes and walked out of the pool energized and smiling as Old Joshu met her with a towel. Yugen was a little concerned.

"Ayane? Are you okay?"

Crouching down she looked at him seriously and said,

"I'm fine now Yugen. I'm okay. Let's get you into bed – tomorrow's a big day."


End file.
